A casual pervert in the MCU
by galatic.stars
Summary: A casual fan of marvel movies and pervert is sent to the MCU with powers that will help him achieve his dream. Get a harem, live a lazy life and become the strongest being in the universe. SI/OC neutral MC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of a perverted guy in the MCU, so expect lemon since I won't be warning before it happen. Expect also plothole and lucky MC with OOC for some characters.**

**I don't own Marvel or its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Four Wish**

**Paris, France.**

It all started when I was watching the Avengers Endgame in theater a week after it got out. My friends and I went to see it in anticipation, even though I was just a casual fan. We were sitting in ours seats, eating popcorns, watching with intensity the screen. Then I gulped down my popcorn without chewing because I was watching the screen who demonstrated a great moment of self-sacrifice instead of paying attention at how I'm eating.

The consequence of that was having a bunch of popcorns stuck in my throat effectively chocking the shit out of me. At first I was hitting my chest trying to get the food down, when that didn't work I was hitting my back instead, that didn't work neither.

"Urg. Kek." I made some noise and slapped at my friends arms who were sitting next to me trying to get their attention.

All it did was making them slap me back without looking at me. "Stop fucking around Kenan!" One of my friends said but his eyes not leaving the screen.

The lack of oxygen was making my head heavy and for a second I thought that my head was going to burst. I was slowly losing strength and consciousness. I desperately tried to get their attention by getting up of my seat and put myself in front of them to block their view from the screen even though my legs were getting weak. All I earned from that was a shove to the side and an insult.

I ended up lying on the ground, and at that point I already gave up. My only thought at that moment was if I somehow survive this, I will fucking kill these motherfuckers. But I wasn't fated to do that because I lost consciousness and soon after, my life.

**White Room**

After I died, I didn't float anywhere, I didn't see any soul reaper trying to take my soul and I didn't stay as a ghost either. It was like I fell asleep and during it, I didn't dream. Because when I regained consciousness again, I was in a white room and in front of me was Morgan Freeman sitting in an equally white seat.

"Morgan Freeman?" I said in confusion, my brain couldn't work properly because I just 'woke' up and I was seeing a bunch of weird shit already.

"Not really but you can call me Morgan if you wish to do so." The black man dressed in full white suit said in his iconic voice.

"Am I dead?" I asked because at that point in time I wasn't sure.

"You died." He confirmed with a serene smile that magically put me to ease. "But I brought you back to life."

At that moment I still thought it was all a scam and this was some complicated shit to film a commercial or something.

"Okay, thanks I guess." I hated myself for not finding anything better to say at that moment.

"Let me show you your death, so we can put down your doubt once and for all." He waived his hand and a screen appeared next to him. It was showing me, on the ground dead. While my friends were crying, but the tears weren't for me, it was for the fallen avengers on the screen. They didn't know I was dead until they prepared to leave the theaters.

"I assure you mister Kang, they will get what they deserve sooner or later." He waived his hand again to make to screen disappear and didn't talk for five or ten minutes, probably to give me some time to think.

The first thing that went through my head at that moment was, it was all a dream, that none of that was real, that I'll wake up of this bad dream. After the period of denial left, anger came flooding in my body right after. Anger towards my friends who rather watch a movie than save me, and also blaming myself for dying in such a stupid manner, worthy of a Darwin award.

Then sadness and regret came right after. Thinking about how sad my family would be, I can only take consolation at the fact I wasn't the only children but have two siblings that can comfort my parents and hope that their grandkids will annoy them so my parents don't dwell too much on me. My regret was only for living such a short live, nineteen years only. Regret on dying a virgin, yes even in death I was still thinking with my dick.

I took enough time to think, and I was growing curious on the being in front of me. "Thank you for giving me time to compose myself. But who're you? And what I am doing here?" I asked while trying to be as polite as possible.

"Let's start with the first question." He shifted to a more serious position on his seat. "I guess I would resemble your world omnipotent God. I am the only omnipotent being. I came into existence before everything else, the first born you could say. If you think Chuck Norris jokes are impressive, imagine me as Chuck Norris in steroid."

I kind of knew it when I saw him take the appearance of Morgan Freeman but it still feels unreal since I never believed there was a god.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." I started sweating a little bit right there, the being in front of me could just snap me out of existence a la Thanos.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Kenan. This meeting will only be beneficiary to you." Morgan smiled and weirdly that putted me at ease. "You're here because of a tradition I made really. That every time somebody dies while watching a move or serie they are given a choice to live a second life in the universe of the movie they were watching. So I would like to ask you Kenan Kang, if you want a second chance at life in the MCU?"

It was really tempting but what am I supposed to do in the MCU? A weak shit like me can only hope that the heroes save me. "What happen if I refuse?"

"If you refuse you will go to the afterlife like everybody on your planet."

"How is the afterlife?" I asked because I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back being dead.

"The afterlife can be good and bad, two are not mutually exclusive but it really depends on the person."

I was tempted to glean more detail about it but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to, so I settled on asking detail about my second life in the MCU.

"If you choose to live a second life, you will be sent directly to MCU, a universe that I created just for you."

"Directly? Does it mean like I'm right now? A universe just for me?" I couldn't help but ask it all at once. I really started to think that going to the afterlife was a better option, because it wasn't even reincarnation but being teleported into a very dangerous world with nothing but the clothes on my back.

Morgan smiled happily and I didn't know why. "I created that universe just for you indeed, there will be no person like you in that universe. It's no big deal really, I can create or destroy universe in matter of seconds."

"And yes you will be directly sent as you are right now, but don't worry I wouldn't drop you without giving a mean to survive and thrive, I'm not that cruel." He said while keeping his gentle smile and it's starting to get creepy. He lifted up his hand and showed me the number four. "I'll let you have four wish before sending you there."

Hearing that I can get four wish, I tried to remember what I read on the internet about how to wish if we ever can into this kind of situation. It was wishing that you can wish for more wish than wishing for infinite amount of wish followed by wishing that your wish are realized as you want in your head.

As I was about to do it, Morgan talked. "Let me stop you right there Kenan." He relaxed into his seats and crossed his legs. "I'm not a genie but an omnipotent being. I can read your thought just fine and you can't get more than the four wish. And I also advise you to wish for something weak from the start but with potential because I won't give you anything that makes you strong right from the start."

"I wish I can wish for more wish." I heard him said I can only get four but I had to try, I didn't know if he was lying.

The omnipotent being looked at me and smiled clearly amused before saying. "No."

I wasn't discouraged yet and tried again. "I wish you can't refuse my wish." but it wasn't meant to be.

"Not going to happen, but nice try though." He responded not breaking for a second the smile on his face.

Trying to get more wish clearly didn't work, so I changed it. "I wish to have The One Above All powers."

"As I said, I will not give you anything that makes you strong right from the beginning. So it's a no, I refuse to realize that wish."

"What's the strongest I can get then?" I asked and doubted that he would lie to me. I hoped to get into the MCU with powers that will make my life much easier. I had four wishes and thought that I could have powers that have great affinity with each other's. So I was racking my brain on all the powers I could think of.

"Around captain America level of power, like black panther or wolverine."

I wasn't trying to diss cap or the other guys but that level power wasn't going to cut it for me at all. I can already foresee that I was going to struggle like crazy and the sloth in me wasn't having it. I worked my brain in overdrive trying to find a solution to quench the thirst of the sloth in me and after a few minutes I might just have found the solution.

Morgan was still sitting in front of me patiently and never pressed me for a response. I appreciated that a lot. I took a big breath before asking in hope that would be my first wish. "I want an AI that is smarter than Reed Richard, Victor von Doom, Hank Pym and Tony Stark put together, who is totally loyal to me." Then my dick that represented my lust reared his ugly head forcing me to add another sentence. "Totally in love with me too."

"I thought I told you I will not give anything that makes you strong right from the start?" Morgan had an amused smile in his face.

"Well it doesn't make me strong right from start. I'll still be weak as fuck."

"Any of the people you mentioned could destroy a planet by themselves and you tell me that AI who is better than all of them put together doesn't make it over powered from the start?" He chuckled at the end.

"Yes, because we don't have any resource from the start. So we can't do anything and have to stay lowkey if we don't want to attract the attention of those spy organization. I think this qualify your condition." With the AI, I won't even have to worry about financial security and with enough money the AI could make some sick robot or armored suit.

"Granted." He waved his hand and a tablet fell into my laps but it was closed. "Here's your AI, it will activate when you're at earth again. Oh and it is totally in love with you too." He teased and winked at me.

I already decided for my second wish and laid it out without hesitation. "I want the ability to steal or give other people powers." This meets the criteria of being weak and has a lot of potential.

"Sure but it can only be done through skin contact. And it will take two of your wishes."

"Nani!? Why two?" That caught me enough off guard to make me say some Japanese word.

"Well, unless you want to die, you need a body capable of handling the power you absorb, if not it will break down." I started to sweat uncontrollably when I heard that. Thankfully Morgan was nice and prevented me from dying stupidly a second time.

"Oh, thank you. I still want it." He snapped his fingers and I felt that I could absorb other people power with my will when I touch them. It was a weird feeling.

I was thinking about what to do with my last wish when my dick sent some very enticing thought to my brain. Thought of having a harem and have girls showering me with love. Those images in my head were making me weak in the knees. I knew it was a bad idea to use my last wish for it and it could be used for something better but in a battle of wills between my calming logical brain and my lust filled dick, the dragon between my legs won.

"I would like a harem." My face was heating up, I was feeling embarrassed and shame like I never felt before but the dick always find a way to give me courage to say inappropriate things.

Morgan still had his serene smile plastered on his face. The omnipotent being didn't visibly react to what I said and I didn't get the impression of being thought lesser because of that wish. I personally think a being like him is above mundane shit.

"I will need more information than that for your wish. Such as do want an ability to have a harem or you want me to literally create a harem of woman for you?"

"I want the ability." I chose without hesitation even though I was tempted by the second option but I wanted to get the girl myself and there are some insanely attractive female in the marvel universe that I want to get hand on, that's what my lust wanted.

He snapped his fingers again and I saw a RPG gaming screen in front of me. It was one of the simplest character stats that I had ever seen.

**Kenan Kang**

**LVL 1**

**XP:** 0/100

**Charm: **0

**Sexual Prowess: **0

**Point:** 0

"This is what I call the harem system. Let me explain its functionality to you but first look at the perk, it should help you greatly in your quest." He snapped his fingers again and another screen came into my vision.

**Perks:**

**Roll the dice**

Allow the user the roll the dice on a female, they have 25% chance to develop an interest in you, 9% chance to develop a crush on you, 1% chance to fall in love with you and 0.01% chance to be in the state of fanatical love. Only work on known characters and can only be used once per female.

**Harem King**

The female with +50 in relationship with the user will be agreeable to share the user with other female.

Those perks are absolutely great but I was confused on certain points and couldn't help but ask about it. "What does it mean when it say only work on known characters?"

Morgan got off his seat and a TV came out of the ground. "I'll explain everything at once with visual to make it better for you."

An image of black widow, a blond girl who seemed familiar and raven haired girl I never saw before. "The perk will work on the redhead and the blond but not on the black haired one. Why? Because Natasha Romanoff and Marci Stahl are created and named character in marvel while Jane Wood here is a random person that I created to fill the universe. Get it now?"

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Now into the stat. Charm determine your attractiveness, the higher it is, the more female will find you attractive. You may think that you may not be their type and it will not work but we're talking about a system that **I** created, if you have enough point in charm it won't matter if you're physically not their type, they will think you as attractive."

"Sexual prowess determines how good you are at anything that involves sex. Like charm, it doesn't matter if your dick is not impressive as long you have enough point in the stat you will make your counterpart feel like heaven."

All of these sound amazing, so amazing that my dick couldn't help but fantasize all the possibility that can be accomplished with it.

"All are just physical you still have to seduce them by yourself with your 'charming' personality and feeling can come and go, so you have to work to keep it. Unless it reaches fanatical love, at that point even if you wanted to distance yourself it will be impossible."

I keep nodding my head in understanding and looked at Morgan like he was the messiah, worshipping him like he gave me the greatest gift ever.

"Now onto how to gain XP, you get it by seducing girl in joining your harem it's the option that give the most XP. The other way is to have sex, the XP given scale with how much your partner has enjoyed the copulation at the end of it. I should warn you that paying for sex doesn't give you any XP, heightening the pleasure with drugs also doesn't give any XP. You can also gain perk or point by accomplishing some achievement, since I can see that you're insecure about your dick size, I made that the achievement you will receive when you lose your virginity give you the ability to change to size of your penis. Take it as a gift."

All my face was burning up along with my neck. I was feeling terribly embarrassed by the fact he knew my insecurity concerning what's between my legs. That gift was godsend and a huge boost to my ego and confidence but first I have to find a willing girl, and that the hard part.

"Thank you Morgan, I shall forever be thankful to you. I'll put your gift to good use." I made to the classic military salute to express my immense respect for him.

"I'm sure you will." He responded and with what I swear is sexual innuendo smile. "Time to leave, good luck Kenan, you'll need it." He snapped his fingers and in no time I found myself in a middle of the street, a busy street with a bunch of people walking toward their respective destination.

I looked around me and I couldn't recognize where I was, high-rise buildings surrounded me and I could see English written in shops posters. The people walking around are all type of ethnicity but majorly Caucasian. I didn't to be Sherlock to understand that I was in one of the English speaking country, my bet was on America.

The tablet that I forgot I was holding started to buzz and a phrase appeared. _Name me._ At first I wanted to write a feminine name like Sara or some other common name, and then I just settled on the lucky number SEVEN.

_Greeting Master, I'm SEVEN, your personal AI. _

"Hello. Can you hear me?" I greeted back not sure if she could hear me and then the next line of text on the tablet proved me she could.

_Yes, there is a microphone in the tablet, but the battery will only last six hour. What are you plan master?_

It made me realize that I didn't have any cable to charge the tablet. "Oh shit, how do I charge you?"

_Any USB cable connected to a power source can charge this tablet but I can also transfer myself to another devices. I am also aware of all the ability you have, master. But I would like to know what your long term goals are?_

I didn't thought of what my goals are entering this world except getting laid and rich. "Huh, world domination would be nice and I definitely want a harem but I rather we stay lowkey. But we need money and a house right now. SEVEN, can you steal money from internet?"

_I could but we can't retrieve the money since master doesn't have any ID and tool to retrieve it from the ATM or the bank. _

"What are we gonna do then?" I was bummed out, I just came here and I already have no idea what to do.

_Master, we should ask a forger to forge you a fake ID and I'll take care of putting in the system. _

"We don't have money though, and where the hell we are and when?" I have nothing except the tablet and the clothes on me. To avoid being seen as weird, I walked toward a corner where it didn't have much people to discuss in peace with SEVEN.

_We are in New York, Manhattan. 25 January 2008. Do not worry master, I am searching a house where master can get in easily._

Damn, I just came to this world and the first thing I do is commit a burglary. What a way to start my second life, straight to the criminal life.

As SEVEN was searching for a suitable house to 'borrow', I asked her which day is today. It is February eighteen, two thousand eight. The Tony Stark incident didn't happen yet, it was an opportunity that cannot be missed. I have to earn as much as possible in the shortest time possible so I can buy some STARK industries shares, the shares will be historical low following his speech after he came back, people will be looking to sell and I'm going to cockblock Obadiah Stane and buy all the shares possible.

When I told her of my plan, SEVEN said she would try to work around that objective. It didn't take more than ten minute before SEVEN found a suitable house. She directed me to the house by turning herself into a GPS. Since I have never set foot in America before, it's no surprise I couldn't recognize any streets or places. If I didn't have SEVEN there is no doubt I would have ended up sleeping on the street like a bum.

After walking for twenty minutes, I reached the house that SEVEN was talking about. It was in a nice neighborhood, I looked around trying to not be suspicious and get seen by neighbor.

_Master you can just walk right in. The house door is connected to the net, and I already hacked into it and opened for you. I also modified the camera and erased your presence from the tape._

I walked right through the open door, and this must be one of the easiest burglaries ever. The inside of the house was well furnished, and that I need to see for me to know that the owner of this house must be quite loaded. Seven told me that the owners of the house won't be coming home until the next month due to being in vacation.

I turned the two computers in the house at the demand of SEVEN before I went to the kitchen to check if there's anything I can eat. Sadly there wasn't anything and I just laid on the bed and thought on how to lose my virginity while SEVEN is using the computers to do whatever she is doing.

I could always lose it to a prostitute but it won't give me any XP, and trying to seduce a girl is just impossible since I have no skill, on top of being a virgin who has no charisma and look like a typical common faced Asian boy.

As I further debated on how to lose my V card, SEVEN attracted my attention and told me that there was a coffer behind the wardrobe. She also know the password of the safe, apparently it was written on one of the computers.

In the safe, there are twenty thousand dollars in cash, some jewelry and some papers I didn't paid attention since it was directed to the green bills. Then SEVEN told me how to me how to make more dollar bills.

_I set up a rendezvous with a forger in two days, it'll cost five thousand dollars. In the meantime master, you should buy some groceries and relax. I'll take care of everything._

I did just that, buying groceries for my stay here and watching TV to pass time. I would have like to use the computer to surf the internet but SEVEN needed to use it. I had also bought couple items and with the AI instruction I made a cable that can connect to the ATM via a card and make it spit money,

That exactly what I did for one night, SEVEN dealt with the cameras and altered the tape so nobody could see my passage, I got fifty thousand out of two ATM. At the same time SEVEN created a bank account for me and stole money from others in small amount to avoid detection. She already had a way to launder the money, she tried to explain to me but the term became too technical for me and went right over my head. SEVEN also made some fake background for me in case people decided to search me up in the database, and all it lacks now is a copy of my ID.

That led us to today, me taking the taxi to the forger house and drop off the money in exchange for him to make me a fake ID. As I was sitting on the taxi, I was thinking on whose powers to steal. I naturally thought of easy target, like the mutant kids. Then I couldn't remember any of their names except Scott Summers and Jean Grey, and when I had SEVEN take a look on where they are, I discovered they were already at the Xavier school for gifted youngster, so that's a dead end.

"We reached the destination sir." The taxi driver said snapping me back from my thought.

Thanking him and paying the man, I made my way to the building and apartment that the forger resides. I was greeted by a guy in his forties dressed in a shower robe.

"You are MASTERSEVEN?" That is the nick name my AI took when she contacted him via internet.

"Yeah, you must be EL Kiki."

"That's me, I just have to take a couple picture and have you sign couple things and you can go home." That exactly what we did, I didn't it was so simple for a forged ID.

"Come back tomorrow, it'll be done by then." He said.

He may have dressed weirdly but he was surprisingly professional, I left half of the money with him and will only give the other half when the goods are done. I didn't stay here much longer and went back to the temporally house.

SEVEN was already fishing for an apartment and planning on things to buy. As for me, I just chilled waiting for tomorrow since I didn't want to steal another ATM as I am afraid of being caught and on top of that I didn't have a car making it a pain for me to carry the money back since I had to do it by walking.

OOOOO

A couple days later I got my ID and already rented an already furnish apartment and spacious enough for SEVEN to do her research her other things, the apartment cost quite a bit of money but it is worth it since all the rooms are soundproof.

As soon as we got the apartment, SEVEN had a long list of things to buy. I had to buy at least ten computers and filled the saloon, which is the most spacious room, with cable and screens. I may not be some engineer expert but I can at least assemble a PC and connect some few cables.

"Master, you're putting it at the wrong place." It was SEVEN who talked with a voice resembling the one from Google translation. It came directly from one of the computers and with the help of multiple cameras she could see everything I'm doing.

I am building a mechanize hand for her to use so she doesn't rely on my imprecise hands. Apparently SEVEN want to build some better computer and a phone for me when I get out. Some next level contact and ear bud too, resembling those that I saw on Mission Impossible. But first we need to wait for the delivery of necessary parts.

The AI is setting up some dummy company to trade in stock and further expand our riches. SEVEN is also researching a way for us to get our hands on some rarer material to make some robots or armored suits.

After finishing setting up the arm, SEVEN ran some test on it and the arm working perfectly. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride for making such complicated thing even though all I did was following SEVEN instructions to the letters.

"So, what are you going make?" I asked the AI. I have some idea on what she wanted to make but I kind of want to confirm it and be sure.

"I will first make intelligent contact lenses for you master, it will allow me to see what you see and give you information on what you see. Then the ear buds so you can hear me. Also some weapon so master can defend himself until I can make the robots."

"I never used any gun before." That and never even fought before, if I ever find myself in those kinds of situation I will definitely panic and do stupid shit.

"It will have assistance aim with it, master."

"Oh, do you need anything from me?" I asked mainly because I was bored and definitely not because I was feeling a little bit useless. Definitely not.

She needed to go to the electronic store and buy a bunch of part only for her to take a few rare metals and throw to rest. That's throwing money through to windows and makes me want to jump out of the same goddamn windows. SEVEN suggested we opened our own company and we totally could and I agreed but I wanted to fly under the radar for a while and creating that company will put me in the spotlight.

I couldn't decide so I putted that thought on the back of my head and went to buy what SEVEN wanted. I need to prepare to lose my virginity tonight by buying some Viagra. I decided to just hire a hooker and get that perk before worrying about leveling up or not.

The thing I didn't expect was SEVEN getting salty and a little bit jealous when I asked her to arrange a hooker for me. Well, I did ask Morgan to make the AI be in love with me, at least I'm pretty sure she won't do anything to jeopardize it.

After getting all the stuff SEVEN wanted, I returned back to my apartment to see the mechanize arm making another of its kind but in better. "Already making another arm?" I stated something stupidly obvious, saying obvious and stupid things are in my blood.

"I will work faster with more arms, master." SEVEN responded casually, I'm kind of sure that she could feel emotion since I discovered she could be jealous but except that instance she showed no other hint of emotion, at least I know if she ever goes full skynet, I would be safe.

"Your appointment with the whore is in two hours, I advise master to take a shower before going and not forget to bring condoms." The AI reminded me of the rendezvous I asked her to make, it will happen in a five star hotel I asked SEVEN to book for me and the service of the girl cost five thousand dollars for a night. For my first time I wanted the best women money can buy and from the image I saw from the screen, I'm already hard in anticipation.

"Got it, but we still have time. During the shopping, I remember a couple things but not sure if they exist yet." I may have watched all the marvel movies but my memory is dog shit so I need a lot time and thinking just to remember certain things.

"Search for project sentinel and Bolivar Trask, he made some really good robots that nearly wiped out the mutant kind. And search also for Helen Cho, she will create something that may give you a body of flesh. " Those two things just happen to cross my mind when I went shopping but I'm not sure that Helen Cho started to make the cradle yet and not sure that the X-men movies are a part of MCU but I'm pretty sure that there's mutant here. We just need to make sure we're prepare for Magneto and his goons, and also Xavier and his goons because for my selfishness I might break multiple laws that will pit me against the heroes.

"I can make better robot than anybody, I'm the greatest AI in history and it is the same for making a body for myself." Well, that's the second time that SEVEN showed hint of emotion, I think this is pride.

"Yeah I know, after all I'm the one who made the wish, but their research could save us a lot of time and may give you some inspiration." I tried to convince the AI to not let his pride get in the way when there's a shortcut. Discussing of this made me remember a couple more things that I forgot. "Also try to find anything you can on the super soldier serum that made Captain America and Hulk. On top of that look for AIM, a company created by Killian something I forgot the rest, I know they're developing a serum called extremis, steal that shit too."

"I will master, but I would like to ask why you prefer to ask me steal other human work instead asking me to make something similar but surely better." This question is pretty easy to answer and I'm sure if SEVEN bothered to think she would the answers but I guess she's asking to get know me better.

"The same reason I make you steal money, because is faster and easier. Also I have the utmost confidence that you will improve or make better than anything we still." I smiled at SEVEN while giving her the thumbs up. "Also don't steal anything I didn't tell you."

"Yes master."

With that said I went to my room to prepare myself for tonight date.

OOOOO

**Hotel room**

I am sitting on the sofa in the hotel room waiting anxiously for the arrival of the promised bliss. But I was feeling terribly nervous and the last thing I need is not being able to get hard at the critical moment. I'm not sure whenever is because I'm too exited or my insecurity taking over.

I like to think that I have a pretty good looking at least decent face, but due to laziness my body is left to be desired. I'm not skinny or muscular and can't call me fat either because I still need five more burgers to reach that adjective. Okay, I admit, I'm a bit flabby on the stomach and face. My arms are thin but my legs just fine, because I always needed to walk a lot due to my schools often being close enough to not need a car but far enough to make me walk enough to sweat.

A knock on the door interrupted the self-pitying party that was happening on my mind, followed by receiving a message on my phone from Jenny Love telling me she is waiting at the door. I got up from the sofa and went to open the door in an uncontained eagerness to find a pair of breast in my vision. I needed to raise my head a little bit to see her face but my first impression of her is, she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I saw her picture but I didn't do her any justice at all, she is the definition of looking better in person albeit much taller than I thought, it wasn't in her description, not that I'm complaining.

Long straight obsidian black hair reaching her lower back, plump lips covered in rose lipstick and big beautiful jade green eyes. She dressed in a red dress that shows plenty of cleavage and hugging her wide baby making hips while showing plenty of her smooth and toned legs, sexy but not slutty. With her six inch black platform heels she must be at a towering height of six foot six, which is much taller than my height of six foot and making her little bit intimating.

"Are you going to keep gape at me or let me in?" A strong but sweet voice alerted me, breaking my hypnosis and making me close my mouth that I unknowingly opened.

"Ah, come in please." I smiled in embarrassment and rubbed the back of my neck where I could feel it heating up, the same as my cheeks.

Opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her walk in, my gaze followed her beautiful and shapely ass, but I had to tear my gaze away to look above her head where the information is at thanks to the harem system.

**Vanessa Carlysle **

**Status: **Single

**Relationship: **0/100

**Uninterested **

I suspected she was using a fake name but now I have the confirmation, not that it changed anything because in this industry who will want to use their real name. What intrigued me was she has a dice next to her name, meaning that I could use my perk on her, and I did. It did nothing, I don't even know why I help any amount of hope when the percentage are so low.

I closed the door and followed after her. Then we both sat in the sofa near each other but with plenty of space between us so we both have enough personal space.

"You must be Kenan." She said in a husky tone of voice and smiled seductively enough to make knees weak.

"Y-yeah, that's me." I responded weakly, nervousness taken over me.

She got closer to me and leaned toward my ear, her breath tickling me sending shivers of pleasure down my body. "This must be your first time." She whispered and kissed my ear while caressing my thigh.

"Yes!" I responded with a high pitch of voice due to the pleasure she bought to me with so little touch.

"Don't worry, I'll take care everything and make this an unforgettable night." She huskily whispered near my ear, her warmth breath tingling my ear nearly making me explode in my pants right there.

I had to admit that Vanessa is very good at she's doing. She has no interest in me but act and makes feel like she does. Honestly I'm about to have an orgasm right here but I have to resist, after I don't want it be a one hit K.O but if she touch the raising dragon now, I just might.

She kissed my ear, then my jaw and continued to trail kiss until she reached my mouth and gave it a full but chaste kiss. Vanessa continued to kiss me lightly on the mouth and I kissed her back. Then in no time, the kiss became full of passion, smashing our lips together trying to taste each other lips.

My hand was at her waist, rubbing her sides. I really wanted to just grab her melons but I didn't want to be too forceful. Vanessa suddenly trapped my lower lips with her mouth and sucked on it while pulling away, effectively stretching my lips until it couldn't anymore and bounced back, escaping the clutch of her mouth.

"Mmh, you taste good." Vanessa moaned out before gulping.

She grabbed my head and kissed me again but this time more forcefully with her tongue forcing its way in my mouth to explore and lick the entirely of my tongue. I tried to fight back but she was too good and too experienced, I could only try my best and kiss back.

Vanessa pulled off the kiss and moaned. "What kind of sweet did you eat? You taste like honey and butter, I love it."

I had no idea what she was talking about but I wasn't going to complain, especially when she licked and kissed all over my mouth with the saliva all around it.

I didn't have time to take much of breather before Vanessa pushed my back to the sofa and lay on my torso, her breast pressed onto my chest and French kissed me with passion. Our tongues danced without halt, she even sucked my tongue in her mouth like she blowing me.

"Time to take it to the next level." She said as she got up and took off her dress to reveal some sexy lingerie. I don't know exactly how big her boobs are but they are definitely more than a handful. Her legs so smooth and long they could go on for days. She unfastens her bra to reveal her perfectly shaped breast and pink nipple sticking out.

I took off my clothes in a hurry too, leaving me only with my boxer and a painfully obvious erection. I noticed that the relationship point went from zero to five and uninterested to interested.

I didn't have time to dwell on it as she pulled down my boxer. "Hello little guy!" She greeted my dick before starting to kiss and lick it from the base to the top, then took the head into her mouth and sucked it hard, nearly making me cum, but she doesn't stop there and slowly took the whole rod into her warmth hole, moving her tongue to further simulate the sensitive organ.

When she started bobbing her head from top to bottom at a frenzied pace, I couldn't hold anymore. "Shit, I'm close!" I grunted in warning.

She stops her blowjob and instead used her hand to jack me up. "Thanks for warning me babe, I don't like when people cum in my mouth without warning me." She my balls a kiss before taking one into her mouth to suck it while her tongue swirled around it.

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. "Cumming!" With my back arched in pleasure, the white liquid flooded out of the dam like a geyser. None of the sperm touched her since she angled in such way that all of it went to the ground.

I grunted again when she put the head of my dick into her mouth again and slowly suckle it, then proceeded to thoroughly clean the manhood by licking. "It tastes quite good, maybe I should have swallowed instead."

She rose from her knees and leaned toward my face to kiss me. I could taste my semen but it didn't bother since I was more focused on exploring the inside of her mouth. She broke off the kiss, straddled me and pushed my head toward her chest. "You didn't touch them at all, don't you like them?"

She was right, at first I was just trying to take things slow but then I was too concentrating of the blowjob. "I love them, they're perfect just like the rest of you, and I will show you how much love them." I said with determination to thoroughly enjoy those magnificent soft mountains.

I grabbed gently on her breast at first, it was the perfect combination soft and firm, her boobs are much more than a handful, I would need two hands to be able to completely wrap around one of her heavenly globe. Then I took her right nipple into my mouth, I suckle the tit and swirl my tongue around it. At first it was gentle, but soon I became more frenzied. I grabbed the breast harder, sucked it with more force, licked the pink bud with more vigor and even lightly bit the sensitive button.

I think I was doing a good job if all the moans and her pushing me further into her chest was any indication. She was humping me intensely, demonstrating how stimulated she is. I switched the position so Vanessa's the one who are sitting on the sofa and I went down on her.

"I like a man that goes down on me."

I peeled off her remaining cloth to be greeted by a glistening and shaved slit. I gave it a long lick, tasting the sweet nectar that came out of the nether region. I continued to lick, suck and drink like a man that found water in a drying desert. I particularly paid a lot of attention to the bundle of nerves, rubbing it gently with my thumb while my tongue explored the inside of her snatch, trying to go as deep as possible.

"Oh fuck, you're good. Keep going like that babe, I'm close." She moaned out as she grabbed my head with her hands and wrapped her legs behind my head trying to push me further between her legs. Sensing her need, I took her clit into my mouth and suck it hard while using my tongue to further simulate it. My fingers are going in and out of her pussy, making the lovehole gush even more liquid out.

In no time her muscle clenched, her back arched and she moaned loudly to announce her orgasm. Her limb relaxed for a couple second before suddenly she got up and kissed me heatedly with a lot on tongue and sucked my lower lip passionately.

She spread her legs wide open and says in a husky and very sexy voice, "Fuck me. Now."

I didn't need any more words, I lined up my tool and inserted into the warm honey pot. Her wall wrapped tightly on my prick, I slowly moved back en forth, trying to enjoy the feeling of my dick inside of a pussy. But a screen appeared to interrupt me.

**Morgan's gift**

Allow the user to change the size of his penis and add three points in the stat sexual prowess.

A sharp pain broke me from my stupor, it was Vanessa pinching my nipple. "I know my pussy feels really good but you better start fucking me right now or you'll regret it." She said with a snarl obviously impatient.

"Yes ma'am! " I increased the size of my dick by an inch before I started to thrust.

Vanessa frowned a little bit at the change but soon she started moan in pleasure. I wanted to find a rhythm but it felt so good that I just grabbed her thigh and plowed that wet snatch as fast as I could. The sound of flesh smacking could be heard all over the room and a women moan and scream came with it.

"That's it baby, keep thrusting like that, I'm about to cum."

More fluids came out of her nether region every time I rammed into her, and I didn't forget to further stimulate her by rubbing her clit. All my effort paid off because soon after she tried to clamp back her leg, her pussy squeezing the life out of my dick, her legs muscle contracted and she growled deeply in pleasure.

But I didn't stop to pumping, her contracting wall made me fuck her even faster. "I'm about to cum! Where to you want me to do it." I asked her while thrusting ready to burst at any moment.

Vanessa raised one of her eyebrow and looked at me funnily, it would be if her face wasn't so red and her eyes full of lust, before responding me by, "Outside."

I pulled my dick out reluctantly and stopped holding back, letting my seed flood out and spray it on her stomach while I rubbed my tool on her slit.

I sat next to her to take a much needed breather. Both of us are glistening in sweat. I took a good look at her body and she looks magnificent, smooth skin without a blemish and perfect proportion. The thing that made it even sexier is the fact she still has the heels on her feet making her alluring legs even better.

"I love the taste of your cum." Vanessa said as she scooped up the semen on her stomach and drank it. She took a long glance at my crotch before saying, "Is me or your dick got bigger?"

"Uh, I think it got bigger because of how good your pussy is." I needed to respond in a short time to make it natural and in that moment it was only thing I thought of.

"Is that so?" She gave me a questioning look, clearly skeptical. Then kissed me hungrily before licking my neck and whispered, "Let's go to the bed." After that she dragged to the bedroom and pushed me on the bed.

"You're mutant aren't you?" That question came out of nowhere and took me by surprise.

She went from to changing the size of my penis to being a mutant that was quite a leap. "I assure that I am not a mutant." After saying this, I wouldn't believe what I said either because it didn't sound convincing whatsoever, on the contrary, it sounded like I was hiding something.

"Don't worry, you can tell me. I have nothing against mutant." She smiled reassuringly and gave me little pecker on the lips.

"That's nice but I'm really not a mutant though." My tone at this point was little dead pan, which was unintended.

She didn't respond stood still in her absolute glory of a body and smiled. Her skin color changed to light blue, her hair to white and her eyes to luminescent red, she also have pointed ear like the elves. Her facial structure also changed but she's just as beautiful if not more, except that nothing changed, her body is still as great as before.

"Shiet, you look even better now." I couldn't help but blurt out. I wanted say that she will make even more money if she took this appearance but thankfully I caught myself before I said it.

"You are sweet, thank. But as you can see I'm a mutant, you have nothing to fear from me." She smiled still in her naked glory.

"I'm really telling the truth, I'm not a mutant. I admit that I can change the size of my dick but that a different power who has no relation of being a mutant." I replied to Vanessa. I could see that she was feeling disappointed but still has a curious glint in her eyes.

"How does it work?"

I explained to her the basics of the harem system without saying revealing my other powers and my reincarnation, instead I told her I got from a god due to luck, which is kind of truth. I don't even know why I told her so much but I felt that I could trust her. SEVEN is probably calling me stupid right now since he can hear everything from the phone I bought with me.

She in turn told me of her power. "I can shapeshift into another humanoid form and mimic them perfectly and get their memory by staying near them, but it depend the length of time exposed near them. I can also transform to a whole new person not necessarily somebody else. I can make myself pretty strong too. I feel I can do other things too but I still don't know what yet." She extended her arm and her nails transformed to claws before returning to normal.

After hearing this, I couldn't help but freak out a little bit and started to sweat quite a bit, a lot actually. "C-can you see my memory?" If she could I'm fucked, I could try to steal her power but I believe it takes time and she could retaliate if she isn't restrained.

She slowly approached and sat beside me, then rubbed my chest. "You're special, I can't get anything from you. I feel that I can't even transform into you." She said in wonder, lust in her eyes. "It never happened to me before, that's why I thought you were a mutant."

Relief washed over me when I heard what she said, at least I'm not getting exposed yet. But curiosity took over, so I asked whatever my brain came up with.

"Your power is so good, so why are you a prostitute?" After saying it, I was afraid she is going to be offended but apparently she didn't and responded with a smile. "My mutation only manifested when I was fifteen, by that point I was already deep in this industry."

"Then when I knew what I could do I tried to have a better life and I did, but there's a lot a reason on why I'm still doing this. Long story short, I'm afraid of being discovered, I'm not willing to deal with the consequence of impersonating another person, I don't have the skill or the knowledge to do illegal stuff get out cleanly even though I did learn some martial art, I want to stay lowkey. Even though I don't particularly like this job but it's something that I know, something I did most of my life, something I'm comfortable with, it's well paid and I can choose my client. Those are my main reasons why I keep being a prostitute."

She seemed to put a lot of trust in me to tell me all of that, unless she's trying to trick me which I highly doubt. She also seems to have a rough childhood and have no friend from what I heard. Maybe she just needs someone to talk to.

"You could totally have a sugar daddy and get a better life." I said trying to continue the conversation.

She laughed, it was a beautiful and dazzling one. Shit, am I falling in love already!?

"I could totally get one but most of them are old, I don't want to be stuck with an old guy. As for the younger ones, it just takes more effort than I deem worth. I just don't to be with someone for their money." She looked melancholy when she said that, she needs a friend.

"What is your dream?" Seeing how that the discussion was going, I changed to another subject.

"I want a big family. What about you?" It was a generic but very believable answer for her.

As for me, my dream is a little bit more eccentric. "I want a harem. Girls that will love me with all their heart and I'll give them back just as much if not more."

She looked a little bit shocked before laughing her ass out. "Sorry, I don't mean to mock you. It's just that I didn't expect that." She apologized while trying not to laugh again. "How will you make that work though?" She asked in genuine curiosity.

"It's just a matter of choosing a right partner and loving them equally. I will definitely make it work." I exclaimed with determination.

Vanessa was looking at me seductively and said, "Would you take me in your harem if I asked?" while moving her eyebrow suggestively.

"Of course, and you have to admit that it is pretty compatible with your dream of having a big family." I replied and teased her in return by wiggling me eyebrow suggestively.

"Smooth, and true."

Vanessa smiled but then took a melancholic look again. "I always wanted to get this out of my chest and tell it to someone but I wasn't close to anybody, until you. I feel close to you, I feel like you're my friend, maybe more and I feel I can tell you all my worries. I know we only met recently but that's how I feel. So, are you willing to lend your ears and listen to me mope around in sadness?" She looked at me with her big red, beautiful and hopeful eyes.

Without hesitation I smiled and said. "Lay it out on me, if it gets too boring I'll just zone out by watching your bosom." I jested a little bit, it got me a smile.

"I had a dream before the one I told you. I wanted to take revenge against the man that killed my parents, I wanted to take everything from him like he did to me, but when I learned who he was I gave up. I realized that I would have to sacrifice my life for it, and it wasn't worth it. My parent would want for me to live a full life." Then she proceeded to tell me her past and on how she ended up being a prostitute, a sad story really.

"What's his name? The name of the man that killed your family." I asked her since he seemed to be a big shot, maybe I'll recognize him.

"Wilson Fisk." Vanessa hesitated before responding with a name that I knew really well.

Now I understood why she didn't want to take revenge, that fatso is a scary and tough motherfucker. Then I thought of an idea. "What would you do if I give you a chance to get your revenge?" I asked in a joking tone to probe her.

Vanessa didn't respond at first, but maybe thought I wasn't serious, she responded with the same tone of voice I used. "If you help me achieve my revenge, I'll give you my _**body, heart, mind and soul.**_" The shapeshifter accentuated very seductively at the end.

"That's a deal." I said maybe more seriously than I should

Vanessa picked up on that and warned me." Hey, don't joke around and do something stupid. I still want to see you again, and in one piece."

"Hehe, the only stupid things I'm going to do is ask you what is your real name, because I doubt Jenny Love is really your name." I diverted the subject but I was planning to get rid of the Kingpin.

She laughed merrily. "Nobody in their right state of mind will use their real name in this job. But since we can't be friend if you don't even know my name, I'll tell you. My name is Vanessa, Vanessa Carlysle."

We talked about everything, from our past to mundane things such as the weather, and joked around up to deep into the night until we were tired and fell asleep on the bed.

The reason I was so willing to tell her that much about me and know she wasn't lying when she told me her feelings was when I looked over her head, I saw the relationship point increase every time I was being truthful and the more we interacted. I think she knows when people are lying.

OOOOO

I was roused from my unconsciousness by a warm feeling between my legs and slurping sound. I looked down to find Vanessa with my shaft in her mouth and bobbing up and down on it at a rapid pace. I couldn't help but let out a moan at the sight and sensation.

The blue skinned woman stopped what she was doing and let go of my cock to my disappointment. "Finally the big baby woke up. I was sucking you off for five minute straight." Vanessa said while licking her lips making my dick twitch.

"I may be a heavy sleeper but I doubt it was that long." I quipped back in good fun.

She didn't respond and got up before marching toward the bathroom and motioned with seductively her finger to follow her before stepping into the room.

No word needed to be said, I was more awake that I was ever been and ran like a man possessed to the bathroom. I found the vixen opening the shower to let the water fall onto her skins. The blue skin, white hair and red eyes give her a very exotic look, making her even more alluring.

I imprinted the sight in my mind before joining her. We smashed our lips together and kissed passionately, our tongues danced in our mouth, fighting for control while my hands explored her body. Caressing firmly her smooth and silk like skin. I paid particularly more attention to her firm buttock, kneading and griping it roughly. Her hands weren't idle either, she was jerking me off with one hand while the other fondled my balls.

After a while she led to bath and straddled me. "You can change the size of your dick right? Let's try which one suit me best." The mutant said before guiding the fully erect shaft in her wet hole.

We tried different size of dick while the blue skinned woman rode me and we found out that she prefer when it was eight inch long with a nice girth. After finding the right size, Vanessa went crazy and nearly rode me to the ground. For a moment I thought my hips were going to break but it was a good type of pain.

She bit her lips and growled, signaling her orgasm, and I wasn't far behind. "I'm going to cum!" I warned her and tried to pull out but she didn't care and continued to ride at frenzied past. Not caring about it anymore, I wrapped my arms around her waist sucked hard at her nipple. In no time I grunted and filled her inside with seed.

She was still slightly moving her hips while we were getting off out high. Then she pulled my head away from her blue knockers and said, "You're the best." Then kissed me but this time it had much more emotion into it.

I'm not going to lie, that gave me huge ego boost. Then I took a look above her head.

**Vanessa Carlysle **

**Status: **Single

**Relationship: **42/100

**She likes you a lot**

Without the Viagra, I was spent and could no longer continue unless I rest. Thankfully Vanessa seemed to be satisfied and we passed to day relaxing in the bath.

OOOOO

When I got back to my apartment it was already late into the afternoon. Vanessa and I exchanged our number. The mutant made it clear that she expected a call from me and a failure to do will have dire consequence. Thanks to the system I know she like me instead of thinking she does, and really dig her too. For now it was mainly physical attraction but I liked her confidence, her independence and her relaxed attitude. I have no idea what she likes about me though.

Weirdly I still received XP, maybe it didn't count what we did in the morning since I only booked her for the night. I got a hundred XP, just enough to level up and without hesitation I put the point in Sexual Prowess. My endurance is quite weak right now and I don't want to charm anybody yet.

**Kenan Kang**

**LVL 2**

**XP:** 0/200

**Charm: **0

**Sexual Prowess: 4**

**Point:** 0

"SEVEN, are Vanessa parent really killed by Fisk?" I asked the AI after all, it's better safe than sorry.

"I have searched it and I can confirm it was indeed the case." That answer casted all my doubt away.

"Great, now we need to think a way to kill that fatso without getting busted." Actually it was SEVEN who's going to do all the thinking.

"I work on it right now, but I wish to report my finding about the sentinel, the super soldier serum, Helen Cho and Aldrich Killian."

Well that fast, not even day. SEVEN multitasking are insane, she's making gadget on a corner while hacking, planning a murder and searching a multiple project.

"Okay."

"I found the project sentinel in the government database but it was shelved for an unknown reason and Bolivar Trask is dead. The design on the sentinel are decent but incomplete, I could do much better. I had to admit that a robot that can adapt and adjust in a fight are a good idea but they lack the necessary technology and component to make it. With the funding and right material I could do a much better version than the one Trask made."

"Very nice, I believe in you." I complimented the AI, thinking what I could do with an army of sentinels.

"Sadly master, I couldn't find anything concrete on the formula of the super soldier serum, but given enough time I could find a way to make something similar for you master."

"No problem." I didn't expect him to find anything on it either since the formula was lost but I'm sure SEVEN can make something even better.

"I succeeded in getting their research on extremis but it is extremely volatile and unsafe for human. They are still researching it and are testing it on animals. With the right equipment I could complete their research and make it better."

"Nice, nice." I remembered that it was very powerful even though the serum has some weakness but if SEVEN can work it out, it has the potential to be even better than the super soldier serum.

"Helen Cho researches are just in the initial stage but I understand what she's trying to do. It has potential but it is still far too away for me to able to create an optimal body made of flesh. I'll need to research and test more of it before giving any conclusion."

"Okay, I'll leave it to you." He could use the machine to create a body made of synthesis flesh mixed with vibranium like Vision but we're still too far away for this to happen. I don't want to add any more things into SEVEN plates.

OOOOO

**I'll end the first chapter on this story here, next will be how they will deal with Wilson Fisk. I'm saying this already, the MC in this story won't struggle much, most of what he does will be quite easy for him. Since there is not much girl in the MCU in the villain camp I'll have to bring some from the comics. **

**Kenan will not interact much with the Avengers except Tony Stark until the invasion of New York.**

**You guys didn't see much of Kenan perverted side in this chapter, well even if he is perverted he knows that showing it to people that don't know him intimately will give bad impression to people. And he was a virgin and more preoccupied by setting a foundation in this new world.**

**Anyway I saw in the wiki that Copycat(Vanessa) power is genetic based and could even replicate other people power, but it wasn't written at what scale, because if there's no limit she could potentially take the power of the like of magneto or other omega mutant. So if someone can clear that up for me it will be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2: Inheritance

**As somebody noticed, English isn't my first language and some discussion may sound awkward but I'm trying to improve by writing. As for the main character being lame, well most normal guy in earth is lame compared to characters in marvel and our MC is just a pervert, making him lamer.**

**Somebody asked me if I will add some DC elements in the story, I doubt it because Marvel already has plenty of characters and adding a city might become too much but adding characters are not completely out of questions, though there's plenty of marvel one we can use.**

**My knowledge of laws or technology is quite shallow, so a lot of things will come out of my ass, don't take it too seriously :)**

**Also Thanks for the appreciation you guys are giving. Anyways the story seem to be well appreciated too, I'll try my best to not fuck it up.**

**Sadly I only average around five hundred words per day, so update may be a little bit slow.**

**I don't own Any Marvel characters in the story.**

**Chapter 2: Succession **

**My apartment, 09 February 2008**

It's been a week since I slept with Vanessa and we saw each other twice during that time. For lunch and coffee, we only talked to get to know each other better, like normal date. We discussed about mundane things such as our hobbies or interest, apparently she likes to watch old action flick like Rambo and like boxing as a stress relief.

Then during our discussion I asked her if she was willing to quit her actual job and work for me instead as my secretary slash bodyguard. Then at that moment I thought I fuck up, I remembered reading something on the internet that women didn't like to be told what to do. But apparently I was worried for nothing since the relationship point increased by two points when I said that.

The mutant didn't agreed but didn't refuse either, she showed interest and asked for more information, but since I say on the spot I wasn't prepared to respond every single of her questions. I still managed to respond quite a bit and sound serious about the job offer. I told her that I was prepared to open up my own company and needed someone to help me. I also needed a bodyguard because I was weak and since she is a pretty strong mutant she could protect me.

Vanessa may not have agreed for now but the mutant told me she already stopped and quit prostitution. In my mind, it's only a matter of time before she accepts my offer. My dream of having a harem is one step closer.

Now I'm trying out the contact lenses, ear bud and gadget SEVEN made for me.

"Damn, this is amazing. The lenses make me feel like I'm a cyborg." The lenses send everything I see to SEVEN who can analyze the images and in return he can show me the path the to take, information on the person or object I'm looking along with heat and night vision.

"On top of that it's sneaking as fuck, the ear bud too." People won't even notice I'm wearing contact lenses even if they look, the only way for them to know is if they touch my eyes and the ear bud is pretty sneaky too unless you get close and look inside my ears.

"It was nothing master." The AI replied with his usual robotic monotone voice.

"I also tried the amulet and the gun. Good job SEVEN, I feel much safer now." Actually I'm still weak as fuck but the amulet can create an energy sphere around me that can easily tank a flurry of bullets, and the gun is just a handgun with twenty bullets in it and no recoil, with a laser guided aim that can only be seen if I'm wearing the contact lenses. The gun is so easy to use that people would think that I'm bulleye.

Now, SEVEN is working on making a robot to guard me, so when we enact our plan for Wilson Fisk it'll be safer. Especially since we know that he is involved with the Hand, SEVEN tried to look for them but they're very secretive and I forgot most of their member names, so it resulted in nothing. We opted just to reinforce the security of the tower that Wilson lives when we take it from him.

"Did you work the details of the plan to take over that ball headed fatso company and money?" I already knew the general gist of it but we have to cover all angles if we don't want to get caught with our pants around our ankles.

"Master, I need another week to prepare all the equipment necessary for the plan."

"Alright, I still need to tell Vanessa of our plan." Not wanting to be called stupid again, I waited until we had a concrete and well thought plan before telling her. I planned to invite her tonight and tell her about it, hopeful she takes it well.

OOOOO

**Night time/ same day.**

The doorbell rang, I went to open the door already knowing who it was. I greeted Vanessa who generally took the appearance of her persona Jenny, except the time she tried to troll me by taking the look of a man and tried to kiss me at our first date. She laughed her ass off, as for me I didn't find it funny at all.

She came here dressing in a simple white shirt with a black leather jacket on top of it, blue jean that hugged her figure and wearing black espadrille heels. I don't know why but seeing women wearing heels turn me on, I guess that my fetish, but not the kind that I want to get step on and lick the shoe, I just find it sexy that's all.

"Come on in, please." I invited her inside as she brushed past me I inhaled her wonderful perfume. I trailed behind her after closing the door and got an eyeful of her heart shaped rear. Being so enamored with her derriere, I nearly forgot to direct her to the saloon where SEVEN is.

As we got into the room with full of cables, screens, boxes, informatics equipment and SEVEN robotic arms doing their thing, Vanessa gave me a 'WTF' face after seeing the absolute mess. At least there are two seats where we could take a seat.

"Take a seat, and sorry about the mess but it's either this or my bedroom." We both sat down on our respective seats. The mutant crossed her legs and I couldn't help but gaze intensely at her perfectly shaped and toned legs, I gaze at the same intensity for her feet and heels too.

"You told me over the phone that you had something important to tell to me. Or it is just that you miss me?" She said with a teasing smile, and then with a very alluring and sexy voice she said, "Let me inform you that I will not do the naughty with you today, even though I very, very, _**very **_much want to do so."

I'm already having blue balls with barely half a minute into the discussion.

Getting the control of my urge, I went straight to the point. "Well, you remember when you told me about your dream of getting revenge on Wilson Fisk?"

She frowned and took the appearance of her original look. "Yeah and I also remember that I told you not to do anything stupid. You didn't do anything stupid I hope." Vanessa replied with a harsh and sharp tone.

Seeing her apparent displeasure, I waved my hand and explained hastily. "No! I didn't do anything. All I did was collect some information, research and come up with a plan. I also spied him a little bit." Actually everything was done by SEVEN and just sat there doing nothing but play video game and eat, either way SEVEN doesn't care if I take all the credit.

"Are you crazy? What if he noticed you?" Vanessa asked seemingly upset but she said it with a hint worry in it which warmed my heart.

"I doubt so because I was nowhere near him physically." I reassured her while pointing at the bugs and flies that lay nearby. "I used these bugs to do it for me, they have a small camera equipped in it." SEVEN easily made those bugs and remotely used them to spy and record everything Wilson Fisk did or say.

Vanessa took a closer look and exclaimed in admiration. "They look so real! You can make a fortune if you sell it to the military." What she said is true, I could probably sell it for a lot of money, but I got plenty of way to get money and I rather keep military technology for myself and the people working for me then give it to a potential nuisance.

"What are the arms doing?" The mutant asked looking at SEVEN who is working on things that might help us.

"Oh, SEVEN my AI is making something that will help us take down Fisk." She will know that I have an AI sooner or later, better tell her now. Having an AI is not that much of a big deal anyways.

"You made an AI!? You must be pretty smart." She smiled proudly and I don't know why she did.

"Yeah… but I'm not smart though." I like to think that SEVEN was created due to my wish, so in a part I made him.

"Humble, I see. But it is safe?"

"I do not like having my loyalty toward my master questioned." SEVEN immediately retorted to the mutant in her never changing monotone voice. At least she didn't call her whore unlike the past when she exclusively only called her by that word.

"Don't worry Vanessa, she's perfectly safe." I intervened and said reassuringly.

"You know best and I trust your expertise." The white haired woman said but I could still feel she was wary of SEVEN. On top of that I know nothing about AI but I trust Morgan didn't bamboozled me.

"Let's get back to the main topic. The plan is rather simple. My AI, SEVEN, forged a document, Wilson Fisk last will. The document looks more real than a real one, the only person that can discredit it will be dead. First we send the papers to Benjamin Donovan, Fisk lawyer, he will call Fisk to confirm it, so we intercept the call and pass for Wilson Fisk thanks to SEVEN voices changer and confirm the last will. Then we kill the bald fatso by fucking up his car. Simple and efficient."

There may be some problem when we take over the company due to the gang working under Fisk but all I need is his eighty millions in his bank account and the buildings he own. I don't need to take over his underworld dealing since we're going to detach ourselves from that and turn to more profitable venture.

"What about his mom?" Vanessa asked.

"His mom is in a nursery home and she won't be able to contest the will nor does she have enough funds to do so." In my mind the kingpin mom is simply not a threat to the plan.

"I told you that if I take my revenge, I will take everything from him. I want him to feel the pain of losing a mother." Her voice sounding like a growl, full of hate and anger, an aura of rage radiated from her. Her nails turned to claws due to anger. I have never seen her so angry before, I think she definitely wants to murder Fisk mama.

"Okay…" Too be honest she's kind of scary right now. "So, why didn't you kill her before?"

"I wanted to, but she's protected and there's camera all around the nursery home. I don't want to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life." I personally thought that with her power she could easily kill her and escape by taking other people appearance, better she can make new faces that doesn't exist to further fuck with them and with the kill done she can just go overseas. It's not like the Kingpin has much influence outside of America.

"I've killed people before, people that hurt me. I'm a murderer." She stated looking right into my eyes. "Are you scared of me?" Vanessa asked, her face showing sadness and fear.

"Well, yeah kinda." The blue skinned mutant looked down, her shoulder slumped a bit. "I'm not scared about the fact you killed people. I got scared when you got angry, that's all, though I got a little bit turned on since you looked so sexy when you're angry. It doesn't mean I want to see you angry because there's no way I want to be on the receiving end of your wrath."

Vanessa laughed and smiled happily. "I don't know if should be offended or feeling happy."

"I'll go for happy, I don't want to die yet." I looked at the top of her head to see if there's anything wrong but it seems that everything is going well.

**Vanessa Carlysle **

**Status: **Single

**Relationship: **51/100

**She loves you, a bit.**

We continued to joke around for a little bit before Vanessa expressed her concern about the men that are working under The Kingpin and what they would do after his death.

"Well it's going to be annoying and tricky. They need the enterprise for some of their activity and I doubt they will fall into line so they would probably cause trouble but it's alright. All I will have to do is send the police on their asses. I know where Fisk keeps all his blackmail material and if all those city officials he has under his pocket want to keep their job and keep receiving money, they will listen to me."

I don't know if Wilson Fisk is stupid or smart but he hid every single of his illegal dealing and other important papers in his suite where he reside, the suite is located at the top floor of the building, one of many he own.

Vanessa and I discussed the details of the plan deep into the night, preparing ourselves.

OOOOO

**Vanessa Carlysle **

The shapeshifting mutant is sitting at the backseat of a cab in direction of Marlene Vistain nursery home. It's been two days since she met with Kenan in his apartment, the day he told her that her long lost dream was feasible, not only feasible but can actually be realized quite easily. Since that day she couldn't help but feel happy and impatient at the opportunity given to her.

Vanessa couldn't help but think about the man that made it all possible, she only knew him for less than two but already started to love him. It could be called fate, the mutant rarely ever took any client these past few months due to having earning enough and only did it when she had an itch to scratch.

The moment the shapeshifter saw the young man she knew at that moment that he was special, her mutation allowed her to transform to the person she was exposed to, the more time Vanessa spend near a person the more she learn things about them, such as their personality, memories and life force but due to that power she couldn't form any bond with other people without her power acting up from staying too much time with the same person. For a time the mutant thought that death was a better option, but then she thought of her parents, they wouldn't like her to waste her life like that, so Vanessa have to continue live for them, them whose life ended too soon.

Then the shapeshiter met Kenan, she couldn't get anything from him no matter how much time they spend together, the first time it happen since she manifested her mutation. At first the mutant thought that the young man was a mutant like her but she was wrong. He was apparently given power by a god. All that didn't matter because she found somebody she could interact normally and that's something she desperately wanted.

That's why she chatted so much with what seemed a total stranger and confided some personal thing to him. The mutant woman finds him quite naïve, easy manipulated and not good a hiding his emotion from his face making him easy to read to experienced people like her, which is a good thing in her book because she like her man honest. The more she spend time with him the more she think that they're compatible, it also help that Kenan is a great lay thanks to his power.

His dream of having a harem was quite funny to her and he was serious about it but Vanessa doubted he will be able to accomplish it, especially in the twenty first century. The mutant planned to take all of his attention and time so Kenan can forget his silly dream because she didn't want to share his man but recently her thought changed.

The shapeshifter is starting to imagine her love interest with others women and to her shock, it aroused her. With the time she spent on the sex industries, Vanessa wasn't a stranger to a women touch and slept with her fair share of them, but sharing a man with other woman on the bed was never her thing until now. The thought was so tempting and arousing enough for her to consider helping Kenan bring a woman or two in the bed.

"We are here, sir." The cab driver said interrupting the shapeshifter musing.

"Wait for me I'll be back in fifteen minutes." A deep masculine voice said before handing a hundred dollar bill to the cab driver.

The driver nodded in agreement and tucked the money in one of his pocket. The black man left the taxi and walked through to the front door of the nursery home.

"What are you doing here Jason? I thought your shift ended." A guard sitting at the reception asked.

Jason, a guard that work the day shift in the nursery home. This is the cover they decided to use for the assassination of Marlene Vistain.

"Yeah but I forgot something in the locker room, so I came back to get it." The mutant responded smoothly the inquiry of her persona colleague. Vanessa stayed for a couple minute, making some idle chat with the guard to avoid being suspicious to him before leaving to do what she originally came to accomplish, inflict pain on the biggest mob boss in the city.

The shapeshifter directly walked in direction of the room of her intended target, ignoring the camera. Kenan's AI already took control over them and altered the tape to show Jason going in the locker room instead.

The mutant didn't waste time and shortly she was in the bedroom of a sleeping old woman. Vanessa made sure that it was the right person, she didn't want to end up killing somebody who has nothing to do with her personal vendetta.

"I don't have any ill will against you but I hate your son so much that I'm willing to kill you just to hurt him a little." Vanessa whispered to the elderly as she put on a breathing mask. "Be happy, you won't stay alone for long. Your son will join you shortly. Rest in peace and sorry."

She pulled out a spray given by Kenan from her pocket, something the AI made. From what Kenan told her, if a person inhales enough gas from the spray their organs will start to weaken at a fast pace, then ultimately die due to organs failure.

The mutant isn't sure how it is supposed to work but it didn't matter to her. She sprayed the thing near the face of the sleeping Marlene for a good amount of time, about half a minute before stopping. Vanessa stood at the bedside looking at the old woman and waited.

It wasn't the first time she killed someone, but for her it is an unpleasant thing to do. After suffering so many years, she long stopped feeling guilty for her victims. The shapeshifter believes that there's nothing wrong with enacting vengeance on people that made her suffer, to her those people reaped what they sow.

Five minute passed before Vanessa checked the pulse of the older woman, it was faint and getting fainter by the second but still there. The mutant sprayed the gas again for good measure and waited for another minute. This time she couldn't feel her breathing and pulse anymore. The shapeshifter sprayed the rest of the bottle directly into the nose of the dying woman and then left.

"I found it. Have a good night." Vanessa said to the guard at the reception while showing him her phone as she walked toward the exit.

"You too, brother." The guard replied while eating his fries.

Vanessa got into the taxi and left. She needs to prepare Kenan's well-deserved reward.

OOOOO

**Kenan Kang**

I was admiring the finished robot SEVEN made, she did told me due to equipment and material limitation the robot she made was quite crude and not very good, that it was just a prototype but it was so ugly and at the same time it looked good for a robot.

The robot standing at seven feet and two inch tall has the shape of a bulky man and metallic color all over the machine. The arms are thick and square shaped with automatic gun equipped on it. The legs equally as thick with mecha reptilian feet instead of human one and have thruster at back of the legs to help the heavy robot jump at a higher heights. The head looked like a Cyclops with a big yellow eye at the center. The torso didn't have anything fancy except the rail canon at the back that can shot only every ten second.

The major weakness of the robot was the energy output, it can only function for twelve hours before it needs to be charged. The other weakness is the robot isn't very mobile and honestly quite slow. It may look durable and sturdy but three or four RPG rockets are enough to destroy it. To be honest this robot was made in a small apartment with parts bought in an electronics store or ordered online, I doubt Tony Stark could have done better in such short amount of time.

We named him TR-1.

I don't even know how this thing is going to leave my apartment without busting my door, and then I guess the door leading to my terrace is pretty large, he'll have to jump from at the third floor though. Jokes aside he can be dismembered, and SEVEN will only activate it when I set residence at Fisk suite or during an emergency.

After being done with inspecting the robot, I thought back on what happened last night. Vanessa and I watched the moment when the Kingpin discovered his mother's death. It was a sad affair but not that sad because he thinks that his mother died peaceful in her sleep of a natural cause, which is half true.

The huge man even cried and said sweet word to his dead mother while holding her shriveled hand. The blue skinned mutant laughed or smiled during to whole time and enjoyed every second of it, she basked in the tears and sadness of the crime boss. As for me I only felt pity for him, I quite liked the guy when I watched the TV series. Even though he was a vicious and ruthless fucker who kills people whenever that arranged him, but I believe he truly wanted to make Hell's Kitchen a better place. However just like HYDRA or any other villain, he got tired of waiting and planned something extreme to advance his plan and as usual, he got caught with his pants down and it backfired on him, ended up with his ass busted and penetrated without lube. Luckily or unluckily, he won't be able to go that far this time.

When we got tired of watching that shit show, I tried my absorbing power on Vanessa, obviously I explained to her I could give back her mutation before asking for permission. The experience was absolutely unpleasant for us both, but at least I learned a few useful things. I needed two minutes to absorb her power and I had to keep skin contact or it'll be interrupted and fail, then I will have to start all over again. It didn't matter if I was mid-way or nearly done, I won't a part of the power, it's either I take it all or none at all. And it's the same way for when I give her back the mutation.

When I was stealing her mutation, Vanessa told me she was feeling like her life was getting sucked out of her but still had all her strength until I was done. And when I was done with the absorption, her skin tone, hair, and eyes changed color. Gone with the blue skin, white hair and red eyes, it was replaced with smooth ivory skin, peanut brown hair and umber brown eyes. The rest of her body didn't change much but she was surprised none the less.

My appearance didn't change when I got her power but I felt strange, I was having urges of trying to imitate Vanessa. Then out of curiosity I shapeshifted to Vanessa, the processed didn't take more than five seconds, I could feel my body change and shift, my bones were creaking and changed size but I felt no pain, it was really a weird feeling. The urge became even stronger when I took Vanessa appearance, I could feel my personality changing and that freaked me out greatly. My body balance was a mess too due to the extra weight on my chest and the lack of said weight between my legs. Without hesitation I shifted back to my original body and gave back the mutation to Vanessa.

At that moment I understood how annoying it was to have the blue skinned beauty power and my respect for her increased further.

That power gave me the creeps, for a moment I thought I loved… men and myself.

Stopping myself from remembering the weird feeling I had, I concentrated on one of the screen present in the room.

Vanessa was executing the second part of our plan while I was on a wild ride in my head. She took the appearance of James Wesley, the Kingpin right hand man, to deliver the forged last will of Wilson Fisk to Benjamin Donovan, his lawyer.

I could see what Vanessa was seeing on one of the screen in the room. We put a camera on the glasses she is wearing when she took the persona of James Wesley. We could also hear what she's hearing too. From the image on the screen, it was safe to assume she was arrived at the building where the lawyers are.

"_These papers are the last will of mister Fisk. He wants you to take care of it."_ Vanessa said as she handed the forged document to the lawyer.

"_Last will? I know his mother just recently died but isn't this reaction a bit extreme?" _The lawyer asked, a bit taken aback. To his knowledge, Wilson Fisk has nobody he could give his empire to.

"_This is turbulent time for him, he wants to make sure that everything he worked for doesn't end up in the wrong hand." _Vanessa replied, gesturing the lawyer to open the envelope containing the will.

"_Who is this Kenan Kang?" _Donovan questioned after viewing the document.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulder, _"From what I was told, somebody who he owe his life to. You can call him to confirm if you wish to know more."_

That's exactly what the lawyer did, he called Wilson Fisk with his cellphone.

SEVEN intercepted the call and she responded with the voice changer in place. Initially I wanted to do it but she told she can imitate the Kingpin better than I do.

"Wilson Fisk speaking." The soft but intimidating voice of the Kingpin was perfectly reproduced.

"_This is Donovan, sir. I want to confirm if it was you who sent mister Wesley here." _

"Yes, I sent James there, with my will. Is there a problem?" The voice imitation is flawless, SEVEN even got the emotion part right.

"_No, there isn't. But, it raise some quest such as, what is you relation with the boy?" _

"I owe him my success, that's all you need to know." SEVEN said with a tone that meant it was the end of it.

"_I understand. It will be done, sir."_

"Good." SEVEN ended the call right there.

"_That's my clue to leave, have a good day Benjamin." _Vanessa said and nodded to the lawyer before turning back and left.

Phase one of the plan is done. It was nothing difficult really, just like the rest of the plan, easy. Now we wait for two more days, the day when the Kingpin will go to his mother funeral. Vanessa will install a mini bombe that SEVEN made on the car and BOOM, with Fisk dead, that's phase two over. Phase three will be taking care of all the problems that will crop up when I inherit his company.

Now SEVEN will monitor the lawyer so he doesn't call Fisk and mention the will then fuck the plan up. If he needs to tell Fisk other things than the will, SEVEN will imitate Donovan and call the Kingpin to inform him.

As for me, I don't have anything to do until phase three, so I'm going to chill out and play game on my computer unless I am needed.

OOOOO

Two day later, Vanessa and I were sitting at the lounge in my apartment where all the screens and SEVEN robotics arms are. We were all watching what the Kingpin was doing, and waited for him to go into his car. If I want to be honest, it was the blue skinned beauty next to me that did all the watching, because I was too busy watching her instead.

Because earlier, after a quick passage into my bedroom to change her clothes, she came back wearing a full set of white lingerie. Heat flashed into my cheeks and groin as my wildly beating heart pumped the blood downward when I saw her sensual and perfectly shaped hourglass body that will render the Greek goddess green with jealousy. I couldn't help but gulp down as I admired her beautiful glossy white hair to her soft and pink plump lips along with her intense deep crimson eyes that stared at me like I was a prey to be eaten.

I was already starting to sweat and breathe heavily as I lowered my gaze toward her white see through bra that held her voluptuous breasts showing her cute and hardened pink nipple. Saving that godsend view in my brain, I continued my sightseeing downward, passing by her smooth, flat and fit stomach that showed a hint of abs before stopping my eyes at her child bearing hips and the garter belt around it.

After saving another picture, I continued the trend and gazed further south.

I could see a white panty covering her snatch but left plenty of her round and fine butt cheeks for me to admire. Her long toned legs that could go on forever are covered by white thigh high sheer stockings that are strapped to the garter belt, and with a pair of white stiletto heel to complete the look. All that added together make it a very enticing and arousing sight. If this was an anime, the nosebleed will be enough to make soar into the stratosphere, and that's how sexy I think she is.

The white haired beauty gave me a fleeting kiss when she walked past me to sit nearby and spy on good old Kingpin.

Too bad I won't be getting action for my painful erection for now, because the white orc that is Wilson Fisk is trying to find the right suit for the funeral in the last hour that we spent spying on him. At least I have the sight of Vanessa's sexy body to distract me of this awfully boring thing we are doing. At least if the plan goes right, I will have my reward, after all she didn't dress that sexily just to tease me.

"Hey he's going out." Vanessa said, snapping my attention from her body to the screens.

She is right. The big whale dressed in all black left his suit to get into his car. The same car that Vanessa installed an explosive device SEVEN made the day prior, the explosive is as big as a five year old fist, which is not very big. She took the appearance of Fisk chauffeur to avoid suspicion, and as usual the cameras in the parking garage were altered by SEVEN.

Some people may be asking. Hey dude, you're about to kill three guy, James Wesley and the chauffeur with Fisk, one arguably innocent, just for some pussy? Well yeah, the money and the building that come with it are a great motivation too. Even though it was SEVEN who planned it all and Vanessa that planted the bomb and also will be the one who is going to press the switch that make the bomb go off. I do admit that I'm the one who initially planned to kill him. But yes I'm participating in a murder because of selfish reason.

I'm aware that murder is a bad thing, an unpleasant thing, and I don't enjoy doing it. But I'm a lazy and selfish person, so when I got reincarnated I swore I'll do anything to accomplish my dream and if there's an easy path in front of me, I'm going to take it. It doesn't mean I'm going to kill people whenever that suits me, only when it is consequence free and benefit me like right now.

As for feeling bad, my solution for that is to not think about it. To be honest, I don't think I'll be feeling guilty even if I think about them, it's not like I killed Tony Stark or Peter Parker. Which is weird, I admit. Because I think I'm quite emotional and cry easily. I didn't cry at the film Titanic because I didn't find it sad, just stupid. But I remember crying watching anime, like when Jiraya died or all the shit with RE:zero, I swear there was ninja cutting onion near me because my tears couldn't stop falling. But now I can't even force myself to feel bad or sad for Fisk even though when I watched him on Netflix I felt sad for him when got separated from Vanessa.

I should pay attention to what's happening on the screen instead of talking to myself because the sexy mutant sitting next to me is about to call Wilson Fisk.

Yep, she had the great idea of calling the Kingpin before his demise to mock him and rub it in his face. Since she can't hurt him physically and his death will be quite fast and painless although messy, the red eyed woman wanted to anger the shit out of him. Obviously SEVEN encrypted the call and made it untraceable.

The crime boss didn't answer the first call or the next two that followed he could see on his cellphone that the phone numbers was hidden, but Vanessa didn't relent I kept calling until Fisk answered. The screen was showing him in his car, clearly annoyed by the repeated call. The feed came from one of the spy bug SEVEN made.

"_Who is this?" _A hint a fury could be heard in his voice.

Vanessa snickered before she responded. "You probably don't know me, mister Fisk. But I know you, and soon you will hate me, however it'll be too late to do anything." The blue skinned mutant had a shit eating grin on her face. She is clearly enjoying this.

"_You think you can intimidate me? What do you want?"_ His face relaxed, and amusement replaced his fury.

"I didn't call to intimidate you. What I want is to mock you."

Still relaxed, the Kingpin is probably trying to guess which of his enemy this is. _"Say what you want to say. I'm a man who has obligation to attend to."_

"Yes, your mother's funeral." The crime boss face went stiff but didn't lash out and controlled his emotion.

Noticing the Kingpin not saying anything, the mutant continued. "Don't you find it weird? Your mother was perfectly healthy but suddenly she died of organ failure." She said it all with smirk on her face.

"_What are you insinuating?" _Now he is visibly angry, his jaws clenched and unclenched and his cheeks trembled crazily in rage.

"She was sleeping so peacefully, and all it took was a whiff of my drugs for her to sleep eternally."

"_Do not speak of my mother."_ Now he just looked outright pissed.

"You sound angry, don't worry your mother didn't feel a thing." She snickered. "You know I was just a girl in New Jersey-" She tried to continue her evil villain monologue but the Kingpin heard enough and exploded in rage.

"_I don't care if you did or not. I'm going to find you and destroy anything you hold dear. You hear me!" _The crime boss yelled in rage and was about to continue before the mutant interrupted him in turn.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to tell you who I am!" Composing herself after that outburst, Vanessa continued. "I'm Vanessa Carlysle, my parent were killed by one of the crook you sent to extort them, and because of that I had to sell myself to pay the debt they left me with."

"_I admire your resolve but tomorrow, every man in New York will be looking for you and when they find you, I'll finish what my men started."_ He said with his voice eerily soft and very threatening.

"As I said earlier, it's too late now." Vanessa responded coldly with a bone-chilling tone.

I, who didn't say anything until now couldn't hold it anymore, I knew there is nothing funny about this situation, but I couldn't resist, it was a golden opportunity to say it. Who know when I will have another perfect chance to say it.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru." There, I said it, just loud enough for the Kingpin to hear it. I couldn't help but feel proud and slick.

The white haired beauty was looking at me in confusion. I guess people in this year and age isn't into meme yet.

"_Your mind game won't work, miss Carlysle." _Well, that's disappointing, he didn't say the word what or nani. Fisk thinks that Vanessa is trying to deceive him by speaking in another language.

"I placed a bomb under your car. It'll soon go off." The mutant stated truthfully with the detonation device in her hand ready to use.

Both Fisk and Wesley tried to stop the car at first but soon just tried to jump out of it since it wasn't too fast. Too bad for them, Vanessa was watching them through the spying bug and before they could open the door she detonated the bomb. The bomb wasn't very powerful, just enough to kill the people in the car, so the people around should be quite safe. The bug was at a safe distance of the car thus we were able to see the aftermath on the screen.

As expected, everybody in the car died. It was a gruesome sight, blood and some human flesh were scattered in the car and around it. Some pieces of the car flew away but not too far, hurting nobody. The traffic was blocked and soon the paramedic and police will arrive.

Wilson Fisk life ended before he could even try to realize his dream of rebuilding hell kitchen, what a shame. The irony is he got killed by a Vanessa, the same name as his future wife.

Vanessa let out a contented sigh and smiled joyously. "Finally… it is done."

While the bombshell next to me celebrated her lifelong dream, I tried to delete the disgusting image I saw from my mind. I did that by focusing on Vanessa's soft blue melons and replace those gross shits I saw by image of beautiful boobs.

The blue skinned beauty stood up, then grabbed my arms with strength and hauled my ass from the chair.

"It's time for your reward, lover boy." She announced to me sultrily.

Vanessa led me to my bedroom before she hungrily kissed me. She explored my mouth thoroughly with her tongue, as I did with mine. We exchanged, tasted and drank each other saliva for two straight minutes without stopping. As I was sticking my tongue into her mouth the red eyed bombshell closed her mouth around my tongue and sucks it like she would to my hardened rock. She ended this intense make out session by lightly biting on my lower lips and sucked it intensely.

The sexy mutant pushed me to sit on the edge on the bed and took off shirt, she roughly pulled down my baggy shorts to reveal my erected tool who is pointing toward the roof.

Vanessa threw the shorts away and without hesitation took my dick into her mouth. She started by spinning her tongue around my head for a few seconds before sucking it up and down vigorously. Soon she took the whole rod deep into her throat and her nose pressed on my pelvis.

I couldn't help but growl in pleasure from the sensation of her slippery throat. "Shit… your mouth feels so good."

She continued to deepthroat me and fondles my family jewels for a minute or so before stopping the blowjob by sucking hard while slowly letting go of my dick.

The blue skinned beauty didn't say anything and unclasped her bra, letting her gravity defying breast free. She wrapped those wonderful big balloons of soft flesh around my saliva coated prick and rubbed them along my awfully excited pole.

I could barely see the head of my dick between the two blue marshmallows and soon I couldn't even see it because she hid it in her mouth.

Getting a paizuri or boobjob was one of my dreams, and the expectation was met. "I love your boobies, you're making my dick feel so good." I couldn't help but exclaim in pleasure. Soon I was thrusting in rhythm with her.

"Shit I'm about to cum!" I yelled on the brink of orgasm. It didn't take long for me to reach my limit and shoot all my spunk into her mouth.

Her mouth was still around my prick and kept sucking, in the end the white haired woman drank it all and didn't let one drop out of her mouth.

I couldn't help but pant in pleasure after such a great oral sex, but I winced in pain when she took my whole tool into her mouth to clean it.

After cleaning her beloved cock, Vanessa pulled down her panties, climbed on the bed and was on all four with her juicy ass presented to me.

She spread her ass and I noticed there was a butt plug on it. "Here's your reward, baby. Nobody touched ass my before, it's all yours." She said in low and seductive voice.

My dick was back to rock hard after hearing this.

"But since it's my first time, take it slow and decrease your size." Vanessa warned.

I positioned myself behind with haste and pulled off the butt plug and threw it away. But before I put my dick inside that hole I wanted to lick it.

Her pussy was already wet and dripping down her legs. I groped her beautiful ass and buried my head between it. I licked and feasted from her clit to her asshole. I plunged my tongue deep into her vagina and rectum alike, and wiggled my tongue inside of both holes. Obviously she thoroughly cleaned her asshole before this, because I could smell some rose scent in it.

The mutant bombshell moaned in pleasure but wanted more. "Stop licking and put your dick in already!" She complained.

I did as I was told and I lined my tool with her anal hole. Reducing the size of my dick, I slowly sliding in and her hot inner wall squeezed tightly my prick. I slowly moved my, giving her time to adjust while I thoroughly enjoyed her tight hole and caressed her smooth back, fondling her knockers and kneading her ass.

I picked up my pace when I started to hear her moan in pleasure and grabbed her waist for more leverage.

"Make it bigger." Vanessa said between moans.

I sure as hell won't refuse her request and returned my dick to her favorite size. The flesh of her blue derriere rippled without stop like a wave as our fleshes keep colliding from my long hard thrust. I didn't forget to play with her clit to further please her as we mated, and soon my effort paid off.

Vanessa growled in pleasure and her body tensed, signaling her orgasm. The mutant fell down flat on her stomach after she came and I followed right behind her and pressed my body against her with my cock still buried inside her asshole.

I let her take a much needed breather for a few second before I started to move again slowly. Vanessa arched her back a bit to give me better access as I slowly made love to her, my hips pressing with strength on her derriere and rotated. I also lightly kissed her shoulder and neck while doing that, then I nimble on her earlobe and said huskily. "So…do you like anal?"

The white haired bombshell hummed before responding. "I prefer my other hole."

We exchanged sweet word with each other and continued in this slow pace for a couple minute before lifted her up and turned so she is on top of me with her back faced toward me.

My left hand wrapped around her stomach while my right hand went between her legs and inserted two fingers inside her soaked pussy. My fingers explored and rubbed her inside trying to find her weak spot.

"Right here! Just right there." Vanessa moaned loudly when I found out the right place to stimulate.

My hips wasn't in rest either, I'm drawing back my cock until the head only was inside before slamming it back in.

Vanessa moaned loudly in pleasure while her core is gushing down fluids everywhere on my crotch and her ass. The sound of watery fingering and flesh slapping against each other could be heard in the room.

That lasted only for a couple minute because of our impending orgasm. The mutant legs that were wide open, closed abruptly due to her orgasm and making it hard for me to continue fingering her snatch. Her ass squeezed hard while she arched her back with my left hand still groping her breast.

Feeling myself close too, I wrapped hand around her knees, keeping them pressed together and fucked her ass with a crazed pace.

Sensing my approaching release, I warned her, loudly. "I'm about to cum!"

"I want it inside! I want to feel your spunk inside me." Vanessa yelled in return in lust.

Hearing that, I increased the pace of my frantic thrust and with a final deep thrust I filled her inside with my seeds.

After that last orgasm, we both panted heavily and slowly rode out of our release. I caressed her side and knead her breast gently. Vanessa turned her head in my direction and kissed me lovingly.

"Did you enjoy the reward?" The white haired bombshell said sounding exhausted.

"Best I ever had." I replied in equal exhaustion.

We both lied on the bed in silence, close to each other.

"So… do you want to join my harem?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, I did make a promise. So yeah, you will have my body, mind and soul." She responded with a smile. "You won't be able to get rid of me even if you want to know, because I'm never letting you go." Vanessa stated before kissing me again.

With a look at the top of her head, I felt pretty nice about myself.

**Vanessa Carlysle **

**Status: **Single

**Relationship: **89/100

**Till death do us part.**

Then I took a look on my own statue. I got 160XP for the sex and 2500XP for the harem member.

**Kenan Kang**

**LVL 7**

**XP:** 660/700

**Charm: **0

**Sexual Prowess: **4

**Point:** 5

Apparently the XP bar only increases by a hundred every level up. I decided to put every point on sexual prowess because I don't plan to do any seducing and I can barely keep up with Vanessa and in bed. Actually I'm pretty sure that Vanessa could keep going unlike me, I may be young and very horny but cumming twice in a row, that's my limit.

We lied on the bed snuggling against each other and discussed of our future. The blue skinned beauty worked hard these last few days during her free time to become the best possible secretary she can. She may be a cold blooded killer but Vanessa is definitely a keeper.

OOOOO

It took two days for them to contact me about the inheritance. Donovan personally came, it was a simple affair, just a few papers to sign and wait for one more day to receive it officially. And that same day there will be a meeting with the top brass of the company I'll inherit, Confederated Global Investments. Probably Fisk's lieutenant that worked with him on his underworld business.

The building that serve as the company headquarters has forty two floors, but only few of them are used due to only having around twenty or so employees. The top floor of that same building was used as a living quarter for the Kingpin. The building is called Confed Tower, not very original but I guess good enough and low key enough for a front company.

I also paid attention and looked at the list of things I inherited to make sure that nothing was stolen from me, since SEVEN made a list, I would know if somebody stole something. Thankfully the lawyer did his job right and didn't try to steal anything. From the papers and what SEVEN told me, I will get two apartment buildings, two office building, one called Confed Tower who is forty two floors tall and the other with no name who is thirty floors tall. I will get also an account with eighty millions dollars in it along with two empty warehouses.

The top three floors of the Confed Tower will be used by me and SEVEN. The top where Fisk suite is located, will be used by me as a living quarter and the bottom two will be used by SEVEN to research and any other things he wants to do. Another ten floors will be dedicated to research and development because it'll be weird if me by extension SEVEN are the only engineers or researchers. The others floor will be for the rest of the staff like public relation and other department.

I remember when I asked SEVEN what kind of product we will sell in our company. She came out gun blazing right from the start with revolutionary technologies such as mechanize soldier and android. I told her to calm her tits, because I played Detroit become human and you never want to go that route. I may want to make a company that produce cutting edge technologies, but I don't want to have the S.H.I.E.L.D and H.Y.D.R.A on my ass yet. The solution for that is to produce civilian technology and only make it slightly better than what is on the market.

That is why I am now in a taxi, going in the direction of my rendezvous with someone who might become the CEO of my company. Because there's no way for me to take on that role, I'm too lazy for that on top of not knowing anything about managing a company.

While on my ride, I couldn't help but think about Vanessa and me. Some would think that these two days we banged like two rabbit, and I have to sadly say it wasn't the case, it wasn't for lack of trying really. A young perverted male like me who is constantly horny would surely try to sex her at every occasion he gets. But too bad, the blue skinned beauty doesn't have much of a libido and rebutted most of my advance.

At least I was able to do it once and got enough XP the level up, and since I was a point from having ten in sexual prowess I put it on it. I got a nice perk from it.

**Kenan Kang**

**LVL 8**

**XP:** 90/800

**Charm: **0

**Sexual Prowess: **10

**Point:** 0

**Sweet guy touch (light)**

_The female feels a bit good when they touch you and feel sexual pleasure when they make contact with fluid such as saliva and semen._

This perk may look awesome but from testing it on Vanessa I can assure she could barely feel it, and kissing her didn't make her want to bang me more than usual. I do admit that she likes to snuggle against me more than usual.

So basically we spent the last two days watching movies nonstop because Vanessa was a movie freak and watch all type of movies however she does prefer the action flick. All our meal were ordered food due to Vanessa being a shitty cook, as for me even though I wasn't bad, I'm not a maestro neither and honestly I was too lazy to do it.

Arriving to my destination, I went into the coffee shop to meet with who I hope my new CEO.

Elizabeth Zogolowski, a woman in her late forties that previously worked as the president of a big conglomeration before being kicked out due to a betrayal by her close friend. From what SEVEN told me, she was looking for a job and amongst them I was the only one that will propose the position of CEO, making me the most likely to hire her.

After greeting her and getting the pleasantries out of the way, she went straight to business.

"What is incredible technology that you told me on the phone that will make your company flourish?"

I already told her what she needed to know of my company, the Confederated Global Investments. That it was a front for criminal activity and etcetera. She didn't seem to care about its past as long we stopped the illicit activity and as long the company have potential to succeed.

We are so keen on hiring her because she knows how a tech company worked since she worked in one before and top of that she has plenty of contact industries that will make our life easier.

I pulled three folders out of my bag and handed her the first one concerning solar panel.

"This is an improved solar panel. We tweaked the photovoltaic module with a new and better thin-film cell making the efficiency of the module a world breaking high of 52% and generating three to four time more electricity than what is currently on the market and that for the same amount of space." I explained as precisely I could, SEVEN wrote most of speech I'm giving.

"The production costs are similar to the solar panels on the market and we could sell ours for more twice the money than the others." I ended my presentation with this and drank some water to ease my dry throat.

"This is very impressive. I can think of three countries off the top of my head that will spend dozen if not hundreds of millions for this." Elizabeth looked impressed and read the folder thoroughly.

I handed her the second folder at that moment, it concerned about generating energy too.

"Like for the solar panel, we developed a better wind turbine, a modern HAWT one. It can generate two to three times more power than those in the market. The production cost reasonable, we should be able to make a hefty profit."

The wind turbine is much less advanced than the solar panel due to SEVEN telling me that branch of technology didn't have much potential, so she didn't work much on it. Now that I think about it she barely spend an hour on it before coming up with the new wind turbine. At least for the solar panel she spent at least a dozen of hours on it, though it was mostly simulation to make sure that all her calculation was right.

"If the company can further develop in this direction, we might become the leader in renewable energy." She said excitingly, before calming down and continued. "We might eventually be able to produce and sell power one day and become as big as General Electric."

Becoming as big as General Electric in this universe might not be as hard as people think, because I'm pretty sure they're not as big as they are back in my original universe and Stark industries is bigger than them and soon enough when Stark industries stop making weapon and turn to others business such as energy, they will take a hit.

As for me, I wasn't afraid of other people trying to copy or steal the technology because everything has been already patented and even though it is revolutionary, nuclear plant still generate electricity more efficiently and Tony Stark is going to attract all the attention with his arc reactor.

Giving her enough time to read the papers, I pushed the third and last folder unto her hands.

"I believe the smartphone are the future and soon enough nearly everybody will have one with them." I stated and it was true. I looked at the smartphone situation here and it was almost the same as back in my universe, it was a golden opportunity to make money without attracting attention from the big spy organization. It seems that all the big companies in the MCU are focused in making weapons or something along the line.

"So we developed our own, the Noble. Equipped with our own operating system and application store, the phone can do everything the iPhone can and much more. With 60 GB storage space, 2 GB RAM…" I continued to explain her about the spec of the phone. One of my Noble is equal of four iPhone in term of processing speed making it able to stream a movie, the battery last twice as long and a better camera.

For the app, I already asked SEVEN to make something similar to Spotify and a messenger app. They were both easy enough to make, but we will need to hire people to maintenance them daily and lawyers to avoid trouble with the artist. We would definitely need a bunch of servers for our company if we want to make it work.

SEVEN didn't even need a week to code and make all those things. She could probably run the whole website and system by herself, but then it'll be suspicious.

With the presentation of the three projects done I think I got her now, but just to be sure I gotta say this.

"All the projects I've showed you are completed, tested and ready. All we need now is production line and people to buy it." it's not the only things we need but close enough.

"I have eighty millions dollars ready to be invested. All I need is a person with the right contacts and experience, like you." My intention was clear, now it was up to her but I'm sure I got her.

"I'm in." She hesitated but in the end she agreed.

Now we just have to negotiate for her salary, and since I'm not willing give and sell company shares. We settle on 3% of the yearly profit after taxes. If in a year we get one billions in profit after taxes, she'll get thirty millions dollars.

With the contract signed, we shook our hands and I told her to be present for the meeting with Fisk ex lieutenant. After everything was taken care of we went our separate way.

SEVEN already took care of calling the respective people for the equipment we will install in the building and the warehouses. That shit probably cost millions of dollars. Now, I have nothing to do, I guess I'll just go back home and chill.

OOOOO

Today I have a meeting with Fisk collaborator and there are only two of them, if you count his lawyer Benjamin Donovan I guess that make it three, though he isn't really a member Fisk inner circle since he work for another crime syndicate in Harlem.

There's Leland Owsley, a ruthless financier controlling Fisk's money flow and ensuring that his large profit were almost impossible to trace. He is old guy in his late sixties with fully white hair and wearing glasses. I'm kind of surprised he didn't take the money and ditch but as long he does his job well and don't backstab me, I'll keep him.

Then there's also Robert Sullivan, an ex-marine turned mercenary who works as the head of security for Fisk and sometime do his dirty works. I don't think I ever heard or see him in Daredevil, probably a random to fill the universe.

As I got into the conference room with Vanessa, all eyes were on us as we walk in. They are wearing formal suits compared to Vanessa and me who are wearing casual winter's clothes, after all we're still in February.

Weirdly there isn't any middle chair near the long meeting table, we opted to sit at next to each other with a healthy distance of the three men.

"You're Kenan Kang right? You must have been quite close to Fisk if he gave you everything, but what's your relationship with him?" Leland asked, and of course he is the one who asked, the other two wouldn't care as long they got paid.

What I remember from watching the first season of the show is that Leland always been not one to mince his word and likes to complain.

"I'm his gay lover." I responded with a slight smirk, putting everyone in the room to silence and making them all look at me shocked for a second before realizing it couldn't be true.

The old financier scoffed before he continued his line of questioning.

"Don't you people find it weird that he died two days after he named this kid in his will? And who's this woman anyway? Your hooker?"

I was taken aback by the crude question but not very surprised, Vanessa usually took the look of the raven haired bombshell Jenny when she isn't in her original form and the mutant looked more than fine even under the winter coat. I looked toward Vanessa to see what her reaction is, she didn't visibly react and seemingly didn't care about Leland comment. I gestured with my eyes, asking her if she wanted respond to him and got a no.

"Well, apparently Wilson's mother didn't die of a natural death, and from what I heard from him, he attracted the attention of the wrong people."

In his case, mine.

"As for Vanessa right here, she's my girlfriend and my bodyguard." I responded calmly with a smile.

Seeing Leland about to open his mouth again, I interrupted him. "Before you question her skill, let me tell you that she can snap your neck with just one hand."

Leland closed his mouth, Robert looked skeptic and Benjamin didn't look like cared.

"So… what am I doing here?" I asked trying to speed things up because I didn't to waste time trading jab with the old man.

Leland looked at Robert and gestured him to go first.

The ex-marine cleared his throat before talking. "Most of our men who worked under us left to form their own gang or join another established ones. They took all of our contraband with them." I personally already expected this, so it didn't come out much of a shock and I have no need for them anyway.

"Okay… and?" I asked clearly uninterested.

Leland didn't like that. "And!? Without those guys, we can't make money. We need to bring them to heels."

"I can bring them back into the fold but we need to hire more men and guns first." Robert stated with absolute confidence in his voice.

"With the money you inherited and the police who work for you thanks to the ledgers, it shouldn't take too long get back to business as usual." The lawyers chimed in.

Looking at the time, I realized that Elizabeth would soon be here. I decided to makes things clear and wrap things up.

"Let me make things clear. I will not continue Wilson line of works, I plan to make Confederated Global Investments a legal and legit company, and obviously I plan to change its name." I stated and making sure everybody in the room understood me.

"And what kind of company you plan to change to?" Leland snorted and asked mockingly.

"Mister Fisk has already paved the way and should continue his work. I assure that it's very profitable and easy." Donovan said in turn.

"If you guys want to die then feel free to whatever you want. As for me I'm out. I plan to turn this company into a tech company, plan and product has already been made, and all I need is to get the production line ready." I explained calmly, not offended by their skeptic and mocking gaze. I plan to face smack them when Elizabeth come, I leaned from SEVEN that she will come with two big orders.

Yeah, that's right SEVEN was spying on Elizabeth.

Seeing those mocking gaze, Vanessa couldn't help but try to defend me. "Don't look down on him you old coot, he is genius, just like Tony Stark."

I couldn't help but blush hearing that, I doubt I could measure up to even one of Tony's toes.

"Yeah… and I'm as rich as Stark." Leland Owsley said sarcastically.

Vanessa didn't bother to respond to the financier and instead squeezed my hand in reassurance, something that I appreciate greatly while not needing it.

Elizabeth chose this moment to make her grand entrance. Wearing a professional attire of a woman blue marine business suit and a pair of two inch heels, she has an air of dominance and charisma, perfect for a figure head of a company.

"Who is this woman!? How did she get here?" Leland asked looking at every one in the room for the answer.

"Who let you in?" Robert asked calmly.

"Me." I declared, raising questioning glare from the other men present in this room.

"This is Elizabeth Zogolowski, the new CEO of my company." I presented her to the people present.

"As mister Kang already say, I'm Elizabeth and I'm happy to be here." She said with a nod.

Leland looked with serious look toward me and asked. "Does she know?"

He is probably talking about the criminal activity.

"Yes she does." I replied to him lazily.

As she sat herself, Elizabeth stared at other men and she didn't look impressed, it was contrary she looked at them like they were pest.

"I bring good news with me, mister Kang. I consulted with some friends and I received two big commands."

"That fast it's been only a day." I responded with a faked slightly surprised face. "And call me Kenan, mister Kang make me feel old."

"Yes. Details still have to be work over but if the good are genuine they will order a big amount. Qatar is interested in the solar panel and we may get a contract around eighty millions dollars. The British are interested in the wind turbine and we may get a ten millions dollars contract from them." Elizabeth reported, letting a bit excitement out of her voice.

Vanessa and I already knew of this from SEVEN but I still have to act surprised by it, but since I suck at acting, I only make it like I'm slightly surprised.

The other three is probably thinking this is all a jokes or something, but if they think about it they would realize I gain nothing from lying to them.

"What is this, some kind of drama act?" It seemed that Leland didn't take time think before words started to fly out of his mouth.

This guy is starting to hit on my nerves.

I remember that this guy is like Donovan and don't actually work directly under Fisk but for another firm.

"Mister Owsley, now that I think about it. You work for accounting firm I believe and since I plan to make a legal company, I don't really need your service right?" I said with a threatening tone.

"I'm the one who handled all that money, without me it'll be gone." I think he threatened back but it was so weak that I couldn't' tell if it was really one.

"At most you will the money confiscated, but I've a lot of dirt on you, enough to send you to prison for the rest of your life." Or I could just kill him.

"As long you're clear on who's the boss and stop questioning me, you'll still be able to work for me." I told Owsley, after all he's still useful.

The rest of the meeting was actually on how to get the company operation ready at fastest time possible.

While the others were actually working, my thought wandered at my dream of a harem. I was asking myself where to look for my second partner and how to do it.

OOOOO

**I'll end it the chapter here. **

**For the company name I was thinking of doing it like the other comic company names, put your family names then add an enterprise/industries/corporation. Kang enterprise, I think it sounds good but feel free to give your idea if you want. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mob boss

**Chapter 3: Kidnapping**

It's been six weeks since I got the Kingpin fortune, and everything is going great. We invested around forty millions dollars to hire more than two hundred people, get equipment and logistic for the company, get a production and assembly line to make our products, and get the necessary material for our products and researches along with others little things.

I change the name of the company from Confederated Global Investments to Kang Enterprise. Narcissist I know but everybody name their company after their name in the comics, why not me?

We already made ten millions back from Great Britain commission for the wind turbine, we focused on this contract first since they wanted it shortly and the order wasn't that big anyways, so we could get it done quite quickly.

As for the much bigger order made by Qatar, we already shipped a quarter of the total number of solar panel they demanded. After testing and appraising the quality of the panel, they increased their order by another thirty millions dollars and making the total amount of the contract a hundred and ten millions. That's a huge order and compared to the wind turbine, one solar panel cost much less. So for a hundred millions dollars order, we'll have to make more than a hundred thousand panels before we complete the order, and from our speed it'll take another three months before we complete it, unless we increase our production by building another factory.

We received another command during that time, a small order from a Japanese energy company totaling around five millions or so and they only came to order from us because of Elizabeth knew one of their executive. The lack of orders came from the fact that we just started and few people know of us, or they just wanted to wait and see the performance result. There's also the fact that there are better and more cost efficiency to generate power and that in 2008 people aren't crazy about clean energy yet or global warming.

I don't think this universe will ever have a problem with global warming due to the genius inhabiting this planet.

Our smartphone business is going forward smoothly. Elizabeth hired the necessary people for the sales and advertisement team to handle spreading our product name in the populace while people in the programming team took care of the servers and trying to come up with new application for our product lunch, which is in two weeks.

Quite a bit of money was spent on advertising our phone, Noble, in media. We could see it on TV, magazine or internet. From what I read, a lot of people were quite enthusiastic about it.

The lawyers took care of the legal problem we might encounters with the artist for music streaming app _Yung_, Vanessa was the one who name it and Elizabeth agreed. The messenger app was named GoChat, simple like the app.

Those aren't the only application that we're going make. I remembered that the top most popular apps are mainly streaming ones and what's the point of making a phone that can watch movie if there is no app for that. There's where Netflix come in.

Elizabeth negotiated with them to cooperate and bring them into the smartphone business by making an app for Netflix where people can see their catalogue of movie and TV series.

I don't know if they were looking down on profit from a smartphone but my CEO came back with what I think are very good condition. Six years of exclusivity of use for application store only, we named ours MarvelStore because I couldn't help but put the name marvel in one of my company product. On top of the exclusive contract, Kang enterprise will get 30% of the profit generated by the app and they won't have to do a thing since our company will create the app and take care of everything that comes with it, which is quite easily done.

Everything was mostly done and ready for the launch of Noble, and since we don't own our shop for obvious reasons it will be sold via other retail store. The company made one hundred thousand phones in preparation for the launching day. We should get around five to six hundred dollars in profit for every phone we sell.

You may ask how in six weeks we were able to achieve so much already. I learned that when you give enough money people tend to work faster.

I already had two warehouses that I transformed into production and assembly factory and I bought another four to make it six. Installing the facilities and equipment took only a week thanks to SEVEN mechanics hands who worked day and night along with others engineers. The engineer who saw SEVEN at was impressed and curious, some half lie half-truth was enough to satisfy their curiosity.

All the warehouses are mostly all mechanized except a few things that needed a human touch. Actually we didn't need any human worker since SEVEN could take care of it all, but I think it'll be better to give people some easy work in the factory to avoid future trouble such as people visiting the factory and find it weird to end up attracting attention on us.

The factories were designed by SEVEN and mostly controlled by her multiplying the efficiency by many fold and that is how we were able to do so much in so little time.

Elizabeth did an amazing job from the start, and took her work like a fish in water. She is working so hard, that I started to feel bad for slacking around and pushing all the work to her. So I tried to relieve some of the work from her, such as hiring people.

Hiring people was quite easy, have SEVEN look at their background, ask them with question made by SEVEN, and have SEVEN analyze the answer then decide to hire them or not. That's right, even when I work I laze around and leave most of the work to other people.

During the hiring process, I noticed something. Since I did all the hiring I have an idea of the quality of staff and hindsight I shouldn't have dedicated ten floors to R&D. The qualities of recruits in that department are not great, and I should have expected it. Our budget is limited for that department is limited for now and we're relatively new compared to other big name like Horizon labs, Oscorp, Stark industry or many others and all of them are in New York.

Not that I expected much from them at the start. They're going to try to develop better application on the phone and better smartphone. No need to be a genius for that, especially when SEVEN is going to give them hints to help them around.

There was someone weird who I hired, Amara Perera, a twenty two years old young college graduate who came to be an engineer. Her resume was excellent, she graduated on top of her class but it was for biophysics. I suspected her to be a spy but it didn't make sense and SEVEN couldn't find anything that might point to her being a spy.

I asked her, during the interview, why she chose Kang enterprise and apply for a post of an engineer when she is a biophysics graduate.

She told me that at first she wanted to work for Horizon labs but changed her mind and thought that working for a small or new company will allow her more opportunities and freedom in her work and only applied for an engineer post because there wasn't one for her specialty but assured me she is quite knowledgeable about engineering and will do what is asked of her diligently. The Sri Lankan woman also asked if she could use the labs during her free time for her personal projects.

As I mentioned earlier, I agreed and ended up hiring her but I told SEVEN to keep an eye on her. The fact that she's pretty good looking influenced greatly in my decision.

Standing at 5'6 with long black hairs reaching just slightly lower that her shoulder, big brown nearly black eyes, angular face and full plump lips with a beautiful caramel skin. She is wearing most of the time baggy and rather conservative clothes but from what I could glean, she is quite slime with curves where she need it.

I had planned to seduce her but when I rolled the dice, I got nothing, and that was my entire plan right there depending on the dice roll. Well, I could always try to seduce her normally but that takes time, effort and compatibility, something I suck at. I could ask Vanessa for help but I'm not sure how you're supposed to ask your current girlfriend to help you seduce another woman without making it awkward. So I put the plan to get her into my personal harem at the back of my mind.

Leland Owsley who couldn't keep himself from trying to convince me to continue the business in crime was quick the shut up when the money started to flow in, but he was still a bit passive aggressive about the situation. I had a mind of firing him and hire our own accountant however Elizabeth convinced me not to because it may be cheaper to hire our own accountant but they will be less competent. In the end I kept his firm as our accountant, but at the first sign of betrayal Vanessa will give him a visit.

Benjamin Donovan and his firm has been nothing but impeccable and professional. They did their job well whatever it was, and I have nothing bad to say on them.

Robert Sullivan and his men has been nothing but overpaid guards. It's alright though, because I have plans for them to become my elite squad that will do whatever I need them to do. I asked him to keep his men well trained and I even made SEVEN give them some nice suit, not some iron man type but just bullet proof ones that cover the entire body. I will inject them with super soldier serum and extremis when SEVEN get them working.

While we're on the subject of SEVEN, his progresses on the multiple projects are going well.

She's working on her own version of super soldier serum, the AI succeeded in created a serum that make someone at the absolute peak of human body but still nowhere as good as Captain America. She still need to test and search more before coming with something better.

Extremis serum is near completion, SEVEN is still working on the side effect and weakness of the serum. She is also trying to see if she could make it even better than I actually is. I'm not too sure how to feel about extremis, it looked hella strong in the movie but I'm not sure that I want to be on fire all the time.

I also asked her if she could create a serum that could make someone age slower or outright stop it and a serum that might give somebody youth back. This thing can sell for a fortune.

The Cradle from Helen Cho has been put to the shelve for the time being, SEVEN ran the simulation and from what she told me the body made from this won't be good enough, so she is trying come up with her own way to make a body made of flesh. I could have told her that vibranium could be used to make a body but all the vibranium are in Wakanda and we sure as hell don't have the mean to steal it from them.

SEVEN is also working on a new form of energy, a little bit like the arc reactor. But nobody will hear me say that again, the AI went what I believe a rant when I said that and tried to explain to me how different and better she's would be compared to the Stark's.

As for the sentinel project, the first of its kind is actually being built on the floor below, he is named Sentinel PT-1. SEVEN told me the details but since it was too technical for me I zoned out. I only got the gist of it. It made of different metal such as titanium, tungsten, steel and osmium. It could potential life around ten tons and could fly at the cruising speed of Mach 1.

He could shoot different type of energy blast from the chest and hands, such as plasma, electrons, stun beams and heat. There are machine guns around their wrist and some small missile in their shoulder pad. They could also detect mutant in the nearby surrounding area, SEVEN kept this implement in the design. He shares the same witness as TR-1 which the lack of an independent energy source and need to be charged, but since the battery on the PT-1 is much better, it only needs to be charged every three days.

The sentinel is directly controlled by her but SEVEN also personally created an AI for it that can be activated when she doesn't want to control it. The AI is rather complex and simple in the same time, the AI is programmed to listen to my every word and protect me from harm, other than that he won't do anything else until ordered to.

From what I saw from the picture SEVEN showed me, the robot has a humanoid form and much better to look at than the TR-1. SEVEN let met color the android, so I decided on a mix of onyx black, marble white and gold tint yellow. The first sentinel also has eyes similar to Optimus Prime that can shoot lasers and has two rail cannon hidden inside his back.

If what I hear from SEVEN is to be believed, then this robot should be more powerful than the first few iron man suit and much more deadly but it still need two more weeks before it's done.

SEVEN also has multiple other small projects going on, she is using all the labs equipment and the super computers at her disposition to its full extend.

"Kenan, stop daydreaming." A voice pulled me out of thought.

It was Vanessa the blue skinned mutant beauty. She tied her hair in a ponytail and was a sports bra along with sport leggings that accentuated her sexy body.

She was standing in front of me in a combat stance with her MMA gloves around her hands.

One day Vanessa had the bright idea to train me how to fight. I didn't want to at first but she said it might be of use one day and she's going to fuck my brain out if I ever land a clean hit on her head or torso. It's been five weeks since we started that and I found out I have zero talent in martial arts, because she still didn't fuck my brain out.

It's not like we never had sex during these six weeks, but only once every three days. Enough for me to level up at least once and I put the point in charm this time. At least Vanessa is wild when she gets in the mood, I learned that she liked to take control during sex and be on top however I also found out that she doesn't like any form spanking or dirty talk.

**Kenan Kang**

**LVL 8**

**XP:** 520/800

**Charm: **1

**Sexual Prowess: **10

**Point:** 0

I kind of want to get another woman but have no idea how to do it.

"Come on now, try your best." Vanessa instructed and getting rid of my sexual thought.

Like every sparing we had, I started by throwing couple weak jabs to test the water, and as usual she either dodged or parried it away. I change the rhythm abruptly and sent a left kick at her midriff with all my strength, only to be casually grabbed and blocked by her. Vanessa mutation can give her as much strength as a top human male athlete.

"You're too obvious Kenan. I can see you trying to kick with your left leg before it even left the ground." Vanessa said before releasing my leg and pushed me off.

After the first spare, Vanessa knew I couldn't deal with pain very well, so she only push and slap during the sparing and never tried hit that might hurt me too much.

"Some people just aren't meant to be good at combat." I replied, renewing the assault on her, but I already gave up on getting a clean hit on her. I'm just going through with the motion and try to satisfy her needs of exercise.

"Most girls like men who can themselves." Whenever Vanessa sees that I'm not trying hard anymore, she starts to encourage me by talking about how to get girls, not that it ever worked.

"You love me though." I replied as I did a low kick.

Vanessa jumped up and pushed me away before responding. "I'm not like most girls. I particularly like cute little puppy."

Personally I take being called a cute little puppy as a compliment. And I guess she succeeded in motivating me because I was starting to take the sparring more seriously even though I knew I was never going to be able to hit her.

After a while, I was lying on the ground breathless and tired. Whenever I was in that state I start to ramble like a drunkard.

"Shit… you'll see, one day I'll get you. I'll become the greatest harem king ever. Even Issei Hyoudou won't be able to hold a candle to me."

"You're so _cute_ when you start rambling about incomprehensive things." Vanessa said as she was pinching my cheeks. "Go take a shower Kenan, you stink." She said before kissing me light on my mouth.

After a much needed shower and rest, I sat in front my computer. Vanessa was close by playing in her own PC at World of Warcraft, a game that I started to play again when I came to this dimension after dropping it for many years back in original one. I introduced the game world to her and she was reluctantly at first but after much convincing and not enough good movies to watch, she relented.

It just so happens that she is more talented than I am in gaming. Feels bad man.

While she's playing her night elf assassin, I'm trying to find all the things that weren't mentioned in the movies that I saw and changed compared to the MCU. Things like mutants, Oscorp or Lateveria weren't mentioned. Some other things were changed like Tony Stark that looked ten years younger than in the movies. Well actually not much has really changed from the movies. It's just that there's much more things or characters compared on what was shown on the movies.

My knowledge of marvel outside of the movies is limited, so who knows what kind of heroes and villains there are in this universe.

I'm pretty sure that Latveria and its ruler Victor von Doom are going to try to conquer the world one day. From what I heard back at my universe, this guy can be the same level of threat as the mad titan.

Well, personally I think Thanos is more threatening and scarier but there's still ten years until he comes and I plan to steal at least a majority of the stones before he could do shit. So I'm not particularly worried about him. Actually I might be a little bit but I try to not think about it too much or I won't be able to sleep and enjoy life.

What spurred me to look for what changed was meeting the Storm siblings in the mall while I was shopping with Vanessa.

**FLASHBACK**

I went ahead of Vanessa towards the sushi restaurant while she was going to catch up to after she takes her bathroom break. I was holding unto a bunch of clothes and shoes that Vanessa bought for herself and me, when I turned the corner and collided against a pretty tough guy, I was the only one who fell while the guy barely even flinched.

To be honest the only reason I fell was because I wanted to, I was tired of holding all those bags that I wanted to lie on the ground and take a break.

"Ah, my bad. You alright?" The guy who I collided with said. Blond hair and blue eyes with a handsome face and an easy smile, he looked like a playboy.

"Yeah, I'm good." I responded still lying unto the ground, relishing the nice feeling the cool floor brought to me. My arms were killing me.

A girl who I thought was the guy girlfriend slapped him on the head and asked, "Do you need help to get up?" and extended her hand for me to grab.

I didn't want to be bad mannered and make it awkward, so I reluctantly left the confortable floor and took her hand. I took a curious glance at the top of her head to see who it was and it was written Susan Victoria Storm. When I touched her arms I could feel she had powers, powers I could absorb. It was like suddenly my arm could breathe and suck up the air in her. Obviously I didn't try to do it.

The embarrassing thing was I didn't recognize her at first and that middle name didn't help me. To be fair I have never seen any of the fantastic four movies nor read any comics, they movies aren't mainstream or successful enough for a casual who prefer anime like me to pay attention to them. But I had heard of them from some of my friend and read of them in the internet or fanfictions but I always knew them by their nicknames, such as invisible woman and human torch.

"Kenan, what happened?" Vanessa said as she walked in our directions and glanced at the bags that were lying on the ground.

"I fell, no big deal. I was just too tired." I replied to Vanessa telling her nothing exiting or bad happened.

Vanessa in her Jenny appearance rolled her eyes, and gave me a face that asked if I was really that clumsy.

The blond man next to me rushed next to Vanessa and said with a charming and seductive smile. "Hello lady, you're breathtaking."

Vanessa smiled just as seductively in return and replied. "Thank you, you aren't too bad yourself. But I'm already taken." Before she bypassed him and continued her march toward me.

The handsome man looked at her backside as she walked by him. "He's your boyfriend? You guys don't look like a couple." He said and that pissed me off a little bit.

What did he mean by that, it's not like I looked like an ugly motherfucking duck. I do admit in term of appearance she's might be out of my league but it's not like there isn't any couple like us.

I do admit my thought may have gone wild for a second there.

Vanessa and I ignored him.

"Why are you holding his wrist like that?" Vanessa asked as she looked at us.

I didn't even notice that she was still holding to my arm before Vanessa mentioned it. I guess I was too distracted by what the guy did to notice it. I guess it was the same for the invisible woman.

The blonde women immediately removed her hand and apologized.

"Sorry, I was distracted and wasn't aware of it." Susan said with a heavy blush on her face.

"Oh, really?" The tall woman said while looking at her with a raised an eyebrow.

Susan didn't dare to meet Vanessa's eyes and looked down with an increasing scarlet face.

"No way… Sue really?" The handsome blond chimed in.

"Keep your boyfriend with a tighter leash." Vanessa warned as she helped me with collecting the bags that I left on the ground.

"Huh!? Johnny isn't my boyfriend but my brother." Susan explained while waiving her hand side to side in denial.

It was only at that moment I realized who they really are, I mean to be honest I wasn't really thinking until that moment and when I heard their nick names and their sibling status along with the knowledge Susan has powers was when my brain connected the dots.

"Now, that I take a closer look. You guys kind of look like each other's." Vanessa admitted.

"Yes, siblings, just brothers and sisters." Susan Storm kept saying as she was repeatedly nodding her head.

"We have to go. I'll let you siblings get back to… whatever you were to do." Vanessa said as we as we picked back up our bags from the ground.

When I took another look at Susan status, I thought it bugged for second because the reputation score was much higher than it was supposed to and it said she liked me a lot.

**Susan Victoria Storm**

**Status: **Single

**REP: **45/100

**Likes at first sight, she thinks you may be her soul mate**

Now I swear her score was at zero the first time I saw her, so I doubted it was love at first sight but the system was saying otherwise. My theory was when she took my hand to help me get up, Susan felt my sweet guy touch and in her mind thought that was some destiny things and something happened in her head that made her think I may be her soul mate.

It was just a theory because when I shook hand with Amara or any other person nothing happened.

I also thought she will be at this moment and time with Reed Richard, but apparently it wasn't the case.

Then I saw I could still roll the dice, so with a mental command I rolled the dice, and thing got complicated.

**Susan Victoria Storm**

**Status: **Single

**REP: **65/100

**She thinks you are her soul mate.**

It went from might to are now. I sincerely didn't know what to do at that time. This situation took me by surprise and I wasn't prepared for such situation. I couldn't try anything at that time because she knew Vanessa is my girlfriend and might think I'm a scumbag and a cheater if I get too friendly with her unless Vanessa help me explain but then her brother was also there, making me hesitate even more.

To be honest I was just too timid and being a pussy.

As Vanessa and I were ready to leave, Susan spoke up.

"Can I invite you both for a meal? To apologize for my brother rudeness." Susan asked with an apologetic smile.

"Sis?!" Johnny whined in disagreement.

I was ready to jump at the opportunity to spend more time with her since it will allow me to figure out what to do with this situation but before I could do that Vanessa already refused.

"Sorry, we have in a hurry, but thank you for the invite."

I was disappointed when I heard that since we were going to eat anyway but Vanessa apparently didn't like the siblings and wanted to leave.

"Can I at least ask for your names?" Susan asked again, she clearly spoke before thinking and looked a bit abashed but when our eyes met, the Storm woman held on the stare though not without a blush painted on her face. Johnny who was standing nearby looked at her dumbfounded.

"Kenan Kang." I replied calmly, trying very hard to maintain my nonchalant face. I was afraid to smile like a retarded pervert.

Vanessa didn't say anything at first and walked toward Susan, Vanessa lowered her head to whisper something into the other women ear and gave her something she took from her bag. The invisible women blushed and took the object before pocketing it. I couldn't hear what they whispered nor saw what she gave her and when I later asked Vanessa about it, she told me it was a surprise.

After saying what she needed to say Vanessa took my arm to leave. As we left I could hear the Storm siblings talk.

"That was impressive sis, doing it in front of her girlfriend like that. I didn't know you had it in you." The human torch said while giving his sister a slight bump into her shoulder. The blonde woman replied him but her voice was so low I couldn't hear it clearly however from a nearby showcase reflection I could see her hit him on his ribcage.

"I'm telling Reed about this." The youngest Storm said.

This was the most I heard before we got too far away. We just left the mall without even eating.

**Flashback end**

"Are you creeping on the blonde girl again?" The blue mutant said, her eyes not leaving the screen in front of her.

"No, I'm not. I'm looking at the wiki page of Latveria." I replied honestly.

I tried to spy her with SEVEN previous gadgets but I gave up that line of thought when I remembered who else was in that building. Because there's no way Reed Richard didn't set up any kind of defensive measure against spying bugs or others things alike.

I was getting anxious about it and afraid that I will lose all that relationship point that I luckily got but Vanessa told me to chill out. I didn't what she meant by that and since she is my main girl I decided to trust her. It doesn't mean it isn't stressing me out. I even asked SEVEN to help me figure it out, but it was for naught, the AI couldn't see her lips and the phone wasn't close enough to pick up anything.

The only thing that might ease was Vanessa telling me that she'll make the first move, I don't know how she can be so sure but whatever.

Stopping stressing over the Susan problem, I watched the monitor of the mutant and saw her destroying people on the battleground.

"So… are you done with your stupid research and ready to stomp some people on the arena with me?" Vanessa asked as she flamed her team mate on the chat.

"Fuck, I'm the only one doing anything here, these guys sucks." With that said she still received the defeat screen.

I better join her before she starts to go crazy.

After logging in to my account and activating the cheat SEVEN made for me, we went ham. I asked SEVEN to make and undetectable cheat for me, the thing increase my damage by ten per cent. High enough to help and low enough so people don't suspect.

I know that cheating is bad and lame but when you're not that good, you need an edge.

As we were playing in the arena, SEVEN warned us of an intruder.

"Master, an intruder is coming from the roof." The voice came from the speakers connected to my computers.

"How the hell did he get on the roof?" I asked in surprise, after all this is a forty floor building.

"The intruder took a parachute and came down with it."

What kind of guy would go as far as dropping of a plane with a parachute in the middle of the night for me?

"Who is he and what does he want?" I asked SEVEN.

"Sergei Gurkov, an assassin for hire with fifteen confirmed kill. From my analysis, he came to you master." SEVEN reported.

"Get TR-1 here and wait for him to make the first move, maybe he'll talk when he get too confident." I ordered SEVEN.

The robot moved and stood in corner near the entrance where the intruder probably will come. Vanessa and I still continued to play on our respective PC. I wasn't worried for my or Vanessa safety one bit, we both have the energy shield amulet and it was the second version. Now the amulet can detect the direction of the projectile or strike and only launch the necessary energy to block it.

It didn't take long for the assassin to arrive, he was clad in all black and held a handgun with a silencer on it. He pointed the weapon in our direction ready to shoot. He didn't say anything and just shot at us.

I turned around to look at his surprised face and the bullets floating in the air. His aim was good and the bullet flew in direction of our head but it blocked by the amulet energy shield.

SEVEN controlled the TR-1 to crush the gun with its steel hand before throwing it away and bear hugged him with his metallic arms, the assassin couldn't do anything but try to dangling his feet in the air and look like an idiot.

"Tch. I one V'ed two that shit." Vanessa said with full of arrogance as she finished the two other players from the arena while my character lay dead because I didn't move.

"Nobody told me they had robot!" The hired assassin said with clenched teeth as he tried desperately to get out of SEVEN hold on him. His head was red with vein bulging from trying too hard.

"So… who sent you?" I asked the struggling man.

"Fuck you!" he replied back thrashing around without stop, clearly not abandoning hope in escaping the robot hug.

"Does he have a phone?" I asked SEVEN, not wanting to interrogate the man any further. If he has, we should be able to get all the information we need.

"Yes." SEVEN confirmed after inspecting him with the TR-1 eyes.

SEVEN release him of the bear hug only to grab him by the face and lift him up high into the air. The TR-1 used his other hand to get the phone out of Sergei pockets. A cable came off of the robot hand and connected to the hand phone. All SEVEN needed was a few second before she get all the information inside the phone.

"A man named Michael Doran hired him. Michael Doran is currently at the warehouse near the docks."

"Call Robert and tell him to assemble the man. Let's pay him a visit and ask him why the hell he wants to kill me." I turned toward Vanessa to ask her if she wanted to come with us.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and watch it from the monitor." Vanessa replied back before looking at the assassin that SEVEN was holding. "SEVEN get rid of him please, nobody come here to try to kill my babe without consequence."

"Please! No!" Sergei yelled out in panic desperately trying to free himself from the TR-1, but it was for naught, the robot broke his neck easily.

"How are we going to get rid of the body?" I asked.

"Master, I have an incinerator downstairs."

"Of course you do." I shouldn't be surprised, SEVEN has plenty of equipment downstairs, and even if he didn't have the incinerator she probably would have another thing that could do just as well.

While the TR-1 took the dead body downstairs to be incinerated I went into my room to get a pant and coat before going out.

OOOOO

When all the men assembled and suited their bullet proof suits we departed on our reinforced SUV toward the docks where Michael Doran is.

I decided to take TR-1 with us. We don't really need him but it'll be much easier if he was there and I kind of wanted to see him in action. There's the possibility of drawing attention on me and giving me problems due to having an armed robot seen with me but there's no camera nearby and the people who's going to see it are criminals, I'm not worried about them spreading the word. There's a limit on what criminal mouth to mouth can do.

You could say that it was a calculated risk, but really it wasn't. it was an impulsive on, after all I'm here to have fun and not try hard on whatever the other people try hard to.

The travel to the docks didn't take too long, barely ten minutes passed before we arrived at the warehouse. SEVEN scanned the building and discovered there are thirty seven guys in it. For this I brought most of my men with me, twenty eight of them, the rest stayed to protect the factories.

When you have overwhelming advantage in fire power there is no need to make any complicated plan. So we will just barge in from the front door, the TR-1 at the front, and hold everybody at gunpoint and shoot down anybody who dares to fight back. Except Michael Doran of course, we need alive to question him after all.

"We are here, sir." The driver in my car said as the surrounding cars all stopped.

I got off the car with the TR-1, and saw the men readying themselves. They were wearing their black with white line bullet proof suits and their equally bullet proof helmet equipped with an HUD, the guns they are holding are highly modified rifle with no recoil and increased magazine, all of it made by SEVEN.

"Surround the warehouse firs and then we go in together at once when I give the order. Capture everybody while avoiding lethal force unless needed and don't let anybody escape." Robert briefed his men before they left.

I stood near the front door along with the TR-1, Robert and few other men. When everybody was ready, Robert gave the order to assault.

The TR-1 used the his rifle cannon on his shoulder to blow open the front door, a blue light came off the cannon and blew the gate apart to pieces. Robert and his men rushed in after that, SEVEN rushed with them while I followed closely behind, my handgun was still strapped to waist. Something I doubt I would need to use.

"Hand up where I can see them!"

"Drop you guns down!"

Robert and his men yelled out to Michael's men as they threatened to shoot them. The TR-1 has his hand where the machine guns were and his cannon aimed toward them. Seeing the metallic robot they all got intimidated and dropped their guns but there is always one who is too stupid and brave. One of the thugs who hide at a corner drew his and aimed at me.

I guess I looked the most vulnerable out of the bunch, after all I'm wearing normal clothes with no gun compared Robert and his men.

Too bad for him, SEVEN already saw him and riddled him with holes.

Sadly another one did the same and actually shot toward us, few shot miss, other got blocked by my amulet or bounced off TR-1 armor. The shooter was at the higher stairs where he could have a view on all of us while having a cover to retreat to. After a closer look, he resembled the man I was looking for, Michael Doran.

"He looks like Michael. SEVEN get him alive please." I said to SEVEN.

The TR-1 activated his propulsion system and flew right at the lone gunman. The robot completely destroyed and went right through the cover made of woods. Michael flew a couple meters away from the impact of the TR-1 charge and sprawled on the ground, his gun aimed at the robot and shot it multiple time. All it did was bounce away from the TR-1 armor plating.

"What the fuck are you!? Why did you come here!? What do you want from me motherfucker!?" Michael yelled out and questioned back in fright.

SEVEN didn't respond back and just crush the barrel of his gun before holding by the neck like a kitten and flew down.

Seeing the sight of their colleague death and their leader capture, they all put their hand above their heads. Robert and the rest of the group that rejoined us gathered them all in the main room. They were all on their knees, hands behind their heads with Robert's men keeping an eye on them.

Michael was up in the air, his feet a meter from the ground with the TR-1 holding the back of his neck.

I walked toward Michael but out of arms and feet reach. "So you must be Michael Doran, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're the guy who got most of Fisk thing. I know why you are here." Michael answered, which surprised me. I thought he would just throw insult at me until I start torturing him.

"Great, time saved. So… why did you send an assassin after me?"

"If I tell you, will I and my men be spared?" He asked hesitantly, at least he shown some concern for his men, a plus in my book.

"Depends on if you going to be an annoyance or not down in the road." I replied to him and shrugged.

He took a couple minute to think and mull over his head before giving his response. "It was the condition for us to join the Russians, they wanted you dead in case you want to rejoin the underworld continue Fisk work."

What the hell… I thought it was pretty clear that I wouldn't do any underworld stuff when I went legal with the company.

"What is the name of the Russians mob boss?" I asked the stranded man.

"Anatoly and Vladimir Rhanshakov." Two Russians brothers, I remember little of them from the show. Probably small fries.

"What do you plan to do now?" His fate will be based from his response.

"Me and my men will leave the city and lay low for a while. Maybe try our chance in another city." He seemed sincere enough for me.

"Mmh, okay. You're free to go. Don't make me regret this, because if I find out you fucked with me… you're dead." I said and threatened him but I don't think it was very convincing. It doesn't matter because the TR-1 is here and his presence alone is enough to intimidate them.

"Let's go back." I ordered everybody.

SEVEN dropped Michael to the ground and left with me. Robert and his men did the same but they were more cautious and made sure our back was protected.

"_If it was me I would have killed him, then I guess it probably doesn't matter."_ I heard Vanessa said in my ear bud.

It's certainly safer for us if we killed all the men in that warehouse but I don't think I have the heart or the ruthlessness to do it. Even when I played games I tended to spare the guy when given the chance, unless they pissed me off greatly or I read somewhere that they will come back and bite on my ass. Maybe I'm soft, but I asked SEVEN to monitor him in case he didn't keep his word, if he didn't then I will send Robert and his men to finish him.

"I'll will have SEVEN keep an eye on them in case they do something stupid. Now I have to find a way to take care of the Rhanshakov brothers." I replied to Vanessa.

I was mulling in my head on how to get rid of the Russians, maybe I should send Robert and his men along with the TR-1. But Vanessa has a better idea.

"_You could always use the cops. I remember seeing a few cops under Fisk paycheck in his ledger and some compromising pictures and videos, we can use them to take care of the Russians for us."_

"This is great! We'll do that." I responded happily. All we have to do is to choose the right guy for it and feed him some info that SEVEN will get by spying.

We all went back to our respective cars and drove back to the tower.

OOOOO

Getting the all the info needed and choosing the right person didn't take us more than a few hours. The next day I contacted the police Lieutenant John Doug by sending him a message with a clip of the incriminating video and asked him to meet me in my car. From what I know he couldn't pay for the medical bill from his wife sickness so he took money from Fisk and did some not so pretty things in return, all of it recorded in a video.

When I saw Doug he looked like a man in his forties with graying and balding hair. Clearly a little bit jumpy and stressed. This state makes it easy for me to mess with him a little. I planned to act like a godfather to troll him a bit.

Since I don't smoke I can't pull out the big cigar thing so instead I had prepared spring rolls and some fried chickens ready to be consumed.

"Hello lieutenant Doug." I greeted him casually as I took a bite on a spring roll after dipping it on the sauce.

"Who are you and what do you want." The policemen asked, irritation oozed from his voice.

Finishing my spring roll, I looked right at his eyes and showed no emotion. "You could say that I'm the man who owns you. As for what I want, well, I want you to do something for me." I said to him keeping my voice casual and tried to sound like a crime boss.

I took a huge bite on my fried chicken as I handed him the files on the Rhanshakov brothers. The files also contain information that SEVEN picked up by spying on them, such as their money laundering service or their future illicit weapon sale location. Not enough to put them behind bars yet but enough to annoy or cripple their organization.

"The Russians!? What do you want me to do?" The lieutenant asked as he skimmed through the files.

"Simple, I want you to annoy them by arresting his men, confiscating his illegal merchandise, disrupt his dealing and other things you can think off. I want him to end up behind bars but I much prefer you kill him."

"They are one of the big players, you can't just arrest them. They also have other cops on their payroll." His exclaimed with fear leaking out of his voice. I didn't know that the Russians were already that big of a gang, but didn't matter they're still lacking.

"Chill out, I'm asking you to bust some of his operation to hinder him not outright arrest him and you be alone, Sergeant O'Hara, Walker, Johnson and Sutton will help you out. There's also enough intel in those files to get you started."

Those sergeants have been contacted by phone and paid by me to help the lieutenant. Too bad Fisk didn't have anything on the actual police captain or it'll be even easier.

"I can't do it. It doesn't matter how many you have, it's too dangerous." He told me with hesitation in his voice.

"Did you forget about the part I said I owned you?" I said with a deadpan voice and looked him like he was stupid.

"You can't threaten me, I know who you are kid, and I can bring you down with me if you ever push me in a corner." He said with determination and looked right at me in defiance.

"If you're talking about that recording device you have on you then I'm afraid to tell you that every things on it has been erased."

I already anticipated this might happen so I asked SEVEN to take care of it and in case it didn't work, I have men outside that can take it from him. He thought he got me but at the end he was the one who got played.

I continued to eat my treat as he checked if what I said was true. When he realized I wasn't joking his shoulder slumped and he looked very depressed.

"I heard that lately you've been struggling to pay for your wife medication. Cheer up, here's fifty thousand dollars." I threw a paper bag containing the money at him like it was common cabbage.

He grabbed the bag and gazed at it with need. Even though he couldn't refuse, I think he is now more likely to accept.

"Now that you agreed, let's toast." I handed him a fried chicken wing, he hesitated at first but in the end he took it and then clinked our wings before eating it.

"Now shoo, go back home. I'll be waiting for your news."

He didn't say anything back before leaving with the money and the files.

I have to admit that acting like a crime boss and bully kind of feel good, maybe that why so many villain of them out there.

With this matter deal with I can go back to chill and slowly get richer and stronger.

OOOOO

A few days passed and SEVEN gave me plenty of update concerning the Rhanshakov brothers. Lieutenant Doug did his job pretty well and arrested some of the Russians gang people while confiscating some of their weapons stock. It shouldn't take long before John Doug and his men take care of the rest of Rhanshakov's gangs.

Now I'm on my way back to my building after I bought some drinks at the nearby mall, but during my walk back to home some guy in a suit and sunglass stopped me by pointing a gun at me while hiding it with his coat.

"Mister Kang, follow us without resisting please." The guy who looked like a bodyguard said. I also notice he wasn't alone, two more guy were at my side.

I was surprised that for sure, but not afraid, the amulet I'm wearing could easily block the shot even if he was at point blank range. What I want to know is who the fuck is trying to mess with me again so soon after those guys from the gangs. These guys must be pretty ballsy since we're in the middle of the day and surrounded by people.

"Okay." I agreed as I lifted my hands in surrender.

In the end curiosity won and I followed those guys back to their car. They putted a bad over my head and tied my hands together behind my back.

I'm starting to feel a little bit scared but SEVEN was already aware of what happened. She told Vanessa what occurred and they will assemble the men and then prepare for my rescue, which will happen after we discover who they are and why they're unto us.

The car drove for around fifteen minutes before they ushered me out of the car and led me to their base then to a chair. When they took off the bag on my head I was greeted by a thirty something man with brown eyes and hairs.

"Hello mister Kang, thank you for accepting my invitation." The man said. He was wearing a blue business suit and looked like he was the leader of this group.

"Yeah, you're welcome." I said as I looked around me, it seems that I was in a small base of theirs. The place is pretty bland and simplistic. The room that I'm currently in has only a table and the two chairs we are sitting on, it looks like a cop interrogating room. There are only three people in the room, two guards and the brown haired dude in front of me who look like the interrogator.

"You must be wondering what you're doing here." He said as he pulled picture of the TR-1, it was seems to be taken during the attack on Michael Doran warehouse. "This is yours right?"

Well now I know why they wanted me here, they want the robot. That was unlucky, the first time we used the TR-1 and somebody already caught us. Since there's no point in lying, I admitted.

"Yeah, that's mine."

I doubted they're SHIELD agent since they don't operate that way, my bet is on some big arms company. In this instance, SEVEN is trying to get into their network and get as much information as possible.

"You must be aware that a fully functioning and weaponize android is unseen." He was looking at me intensely, I swear I could see greed in his eyes.

"Really? I swear Tony Stark has one." I exclaimed trying to sound genuine.

"I want it, and you're going give it to me." He said suddenly and harshly, his whole demeanor changed and it sounded more like an order than anything else.

"And how do you propose for me to give it to you?" I really wondered on how he expected me to give it to him.

"You will stay here and draw the design plan for us." He seemed to be serious, but wouldn't be simpler if I just ask somebody to send it to him? Anyway it will buy enough for SEVEN and Vanessa to prepare.

"You don't expect me to draw that in a day do you? People will notice I disappeared." I pointed out to him, though they already knew.

"Don't worry about that, I have your phone. I just send a message to your secretary, you have two days to get it done." He said while showing me my phone was in his hand. They only got my phone and drink, sadly for them they couldn't see the ear bud and the contact lens, and on top of that they left the amulet with me too. I don't blame them, the amulet look like any other silly and sentimental trinket.

"Alright, I'll get it done." This gives me plenty of time for me savior to save me and SEVEN to get all information needed.

"You're awfully calm for somebody in your situation." The man asked suspiciously.

Before I could respond I heard SEVEN from the ear bud. _"Master, from the what I found in the police database this man is Eric Williams, he is suspected of participating and leading in multiple gang related crime but never convicted."_

My only thought was those it was another goddamn mob boss, I was starting to question on how many of them there are in this city. If this guy is only a mob boss then, I'm afraid to say that I will just kill him off as soon as possible.

"Is there a point for me to resist?" I asked him and to be honest there's really no reason for me to resist right now. Resisting will only anger him and make things harder for me.

"No there is not. I wish everybody were like you, it'll be so much easier." Eric Williams said with a smug smile before motioning one of his men to take me to my room where they expect me to draw to design plan.

"So this is the little genius Eric brought back." I heard a woman said as they were leading me to the room.

Standing on the way is one very seductive woman, black hair with a tint a green on it with beautiful emerald eyes and green lipstick covering her luscious lips. She is wearing tight and form fitting shirt with a leather jacket on top of it and a leather pants hugging her toned legs with mildly heeled boots, all of it in a dark shade of green. All her clothes couldn't hide her very athletic but shapely body and her aura of extreme confidence.

Despite her obsession with the color green this woman is immensely attractive. After being finishing looking down, I looked up to see the status that meant she is a known character.

**Ophelia Sarkissian**

**Status: **Single

**REP:** 0/100

**Don't feel anything for you**

The man behind grew tired of me standing still so he shoved me forward to tell me to move.

"Can't a man ogle a woman in peace!?" I said in false indignation. I probably shouldn't overdo it because they may start swinging their fist if anger them.

"Shut up you candy-ass." I have no idea where that insult came from and that caught me enough off guard to give him a WTF face.

"What are you looking at? Move!" He said before shoving me again.

Not wanting to escalate things, I did what he asked, but before that I rolled the dice of Ophelia. I couldn't see the result because that guy shoved me again directly past her. I could have turned my head back but since it there's little chance of doing anything, I didn't bother to do it.

They led me to a room with a bed and an office desk with all sort of papers, pencil and a computer. Not exactly what prepared but good enough I guess, I'll just do whatever SEVEN tell to write or draw. I noticed there is a camera in the room, not unexpected but clearly annoying, I'll have to be careful if I want to speak to SEVEN or Vanessa.

Vanessa has been talking in my ears non-stop since I got kidnapped, it was mostly to ask me when are they going to do rescue mission or if I was fine. I couldn't respond to her due to always having people watching over me but now I can, I just have to be careful of not being notice by the camera and talk softly.

After the man who took me here left, I made my way to the desk and commenced my fake work while whispering to Vanessa.

"I'm fine, just be patient. We are still in the middle of the day."

Even though the base is in a fairly unpopular place in the city but SEVEN told me there are still some people in the surrounding, so we have to wait until nighttime before we do anything, and since we're in New York the city that never sleep, we have to wait deep into the night.

Thirty or so minute passed and I'm starting to get thirsty. "Yo! I'm thirsty, can I have some water please." I was also motioning in front of the camera that I'm thirsty in case they didn't hear it.

I sincerely hope they didn't expect me to go two days without drinks and foods or I might just call the cavalry to charge earlier, because I can't handle being hungry or thirsty, if that the case, fuck about being seen by other people and I'll call the men go all in right now.

But thankfully, a few seconds later someone came to give me some water, just not the person I expected. It was Ophelia, the green obsessed bombshell.

After thanking her for the water I returned to my work to give an image of hardworking guy so they don't come to bother while I wait for SEVEN to finish hacking their network. But something weird was happening, the woman didn't leave, and still stood there gazing at me intensely. She was looking at weirdly, and sincerely it was starting to make me uncomfortable and spooky.

"What are you doing?" I asked the woman who is still looking at me.

"Looking at your pretty face." She responded, her voice neutral, not revealing anything.

I decided to look at her status, maybe it'll be more informative.

**Ophelia Sarkissian**

**Status: **Single

**REP:** 100/100

**She will follow you in life and in death.**

I can't believe I got the lucky roll, one chance in ten thousand and I got it on a beauty like her, though the descriptions look a bit extreme. Let's hope she's not a yandere because I have no idea how to deal with except maybe kill her off.

Now I'm wondering how it works, because somebody can't just go from not feeling anything for you to willing to die for that same person in a span of a second. Maybe she is here to sort her feelings and if she thinks this is some sort of mind control, I just might be screwed. So I'm paying close attention to her REP scores in case it fluctuate, I'll know that she want to kill me or not.

We continued to stare at each other until she started to walk toward me without breaking away her gaze on me. She rotated my chair so I'm facing her and looked right into eyes like she wanted to see my soul. I checked on her status and there was no change, and that made me feel pretty safe until she lifted her hand and suddenly struck me between my legs.

"HAAA!" I shrieked in fear like a little girl and tried back off but it was too late.

When I realized that I didn't feel any pain, I looked down to see the hand is an inch short of touching me, my dick even decreased its size instinctively. "What the fuck are you doing!?" I couldn't help but ask, luckily I deactivated the amulet before this or her strike would have been blocked even though it didn't seem that it was aimed at me.

"It was to warn you that you better do what is asked of you." The green obsessed woman said in a low but neutral tone of voice while keeping eye contact.

"I'm already doing that." I remarked it to her. I'm starting to think she just might be crazy.

"That was a taste of what your punishment could be." Ophelia replied with a seductive smile before plopping her ass onto my lap and sat on it. "And this could be your reward if you're a good boy." She said sultrily in my ears and then proceeded to grind her crotch on my groin.

Her slow and sensual humping instantly gave me erection and she felt it. "Hmm, you like that don't you?" Ophelia whispered softly in my ear before taking my earlobe into her warm mouth and suckle it.

Her hands are roaming all over my body, rubbing and grabbing everything she gets her hands on.

"_The hell that bitch is doing?" _I heard Vanessa said from my ear bud, she doesn't sound happy. _"If I ever get that bitch in my hand, I'm going to make her regret it."_

Ignoring Vanessa, I putted my hands on Ophelia's hip. No matter how much I'm enjoying this humping session, I don't like doing it front of a camera where a bunch of dudes are watching. "Stop, there's camera. I don't want to do this." I told her as I tried to push her off me.

Ophelia stopped what was doing and gave me a look, I couldn't quite tell which one, before she stood up and walked toward the camera. She took off her jacket and covered the camera with it before returning to me, but what I didn't foresee was her slapping me hard on the cheek.

"That's for interrupting my fun." The woman clad in green justified. Then she took a chair and blocked the door.

"What the fuck are you doing Sarkissian!" Someone said behind the blocked door, from the voice I could recognize Eric Williams.

"I'm trying to convince him to our cause, Williams. Let me do my thing." Ophelia replied back.

"Don't take too long." The mob boss told her after a couple minute of deliberation and then left.

"So… your name is Sarkissan huh, rather uncommon. What's your full name?" I asked so we can this shit out of the way.

"Just call me Ophelia."

She turned her back on me and sat on my laps again, she grabbed my knees for leverage and started to grind slowly our crotch together. Her supple and toned derriere is pressing on my groin, the friction of our clothes sending jolt of pleasure to my brain.

"_I'll have to admit that she has a great ass." _Vanessa commented, and I'll have to agree with her._ "But I'll still have to teach her who is the main girl."_ I completely ignored that sentence and concentrated on Ophelia's derriere instead.

Seeing that magnificent bottom moving and rotating, I couldn't help but grasp that soft yet firm ass, and pushed my groin further into her crotch while rubbing along with her. "You like my ass don't you?" Ophelia moaned out.

"This isn't the only thing I like." I replied lecherously as my hands moved upward, going under her shirt and caressed the smooth skin she has underneath. When I touched her bra, I unclasped it smoothly with a quick motion. I had a lot of practice.

With her bra out of the way I palmed her perky soft breast and drew circle around her hardened nipples. I trailed kisses on the side of her neck and explore her ear with my tongue.

All the touching made me want to see her body and twin peaks. "I want to take your shirt off." I whispered huskily in her ear.

She lifted her hand and said, "Go ahead."

Like a man possessed I hurriedly lifted her shirt and bra off. I was greeted by a beautiful and smooth back but the most noticeable detail about her back was her huge tattoo. It looked like an octopus with a skull as a head, it seemed awfully familiar to me but couldn't quite tell why.

"_Master, I succeeded in invading their network and examined all of their data. I discovered that they are a small cell of an organization called HYDRA. The knowledge of the TR-1 is limited to this cell due to Eric Williams wishing to earn credit for himself in the eyes of his superior." _SEVEN reported.

Now I know why they looked so familiar, it is a goddamn HYDRA tattoo.

"You're HYDRA!?" I yelled out in surprise. It got out of my mouth before I could think.

Ophelia stopped her grinding and slowly turned her head to face me, all semblance of lust were gone from her face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and as usual I couldn't help but blurt out another word from my mouth before thinking it through.

"Oh shit."

OOOOO

**A wild HYDRA appeared. Those guys are everywhere, I swear.**

**I'll end it here, for today. If you have a question PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**I don't own marvel.**

**This story contain lemon, if you're sensitive toward this kind of story, you are warned and can read at your own risk.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than I intended, but what can I say. The crotch brain just wanted to extend it.**

**Chapter 4: Escape**

**OOOOO**

"Oh shit."

Ophelia stood up from my lap and turned around to face me. "How do you know of HYDRA." She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

My brain was working in overdrive and scrambled to think of an answer unless my mouth goes off saying shit that wasn't processed by my head.

"_Tell her that you learned it in school."_ Vanessa helped me via the intercom.

"Learn it from history lesson." I replied to the HYDRA agent.

Thank god for Vanessa and her excuse make sense. I'm pretty sure that at some point in time kids here will learn about world war two and talk about the fight between Captain America and the big bad HYDRA leader, Johann Schmidt. This should be good enough for her, even though I'm pretty sure she won't do anything that might hurt me physically due to the REP score and her status.

She leaned down and looked into my eyes before saying, "Oh yeah, then tell me why do you think I'm HYDRA? Because from those same history lessons, it is said that they are gone."

That is a very good question, which I don't know how to answer without exposing myself. So I'll have to bake some half lie then.

"I mean you have a big tattoo of it on your back." I pointed it out to her.

Her arms were using my seat armchair as leverage, with her face really close to me and her beautiful shaped soft globe of flesh in my field of vision were a big distraction for my brain.

"But going from a tattoo to associating me with a Nazi organization is quite a leap don't you think?" Her tone was neutral and calm, she didn't seem mad but intrigued instead.

Ophelia started to rub my shoulder and arms gently. I didn't know why but it pressured me to say something and that I did.

"Well, HYDRA are not really Nazis though and you don't act like a racist." I could totally face palm myself right now. I and my fucking mouth just can't stop.

Ophelia laughed loudly in a slightly evil and mocking tone. "You are definitely not a spy." She sat on my laps while cupping my cheeks and said, "You're so easily distracted and get information off that even a kid would do better in an interrogation. Now, you seem to know a lot about HYDRA, tell me more."

After realizing that I said thing that I shouldn't say, I decided to throw caution to the wind and do whatever I wanted to do, and right now I want to fondle her breast, which I did.

"I will tell you everything if you join my harem. You'll be the second member." I proposed to her while kneading and mashing her boobs together.

"_Fuck no! She is a spy from HYDRA and untrustworthy."_ I heard Vanessa said, and I completely ignored that, because my dick doesn't care if she's from HYDRA or not.

Ophelia laughed again, this time like she heard the one of funniest joke ever. I would have been a bit offended but I was too busy playing with her mammal.

"And why would I do that? When you are already in my hands and I could have all of you for myself. How about you join us instead, I'll take good care of you." She proposed back enticingly with a thrust of her hips on my hardened groin.

I couldn't help but chuckle after hearing that. "Me joining HYDRA, never gonna happen. And how are you going to take care of me if you work for that Williams guy."

I didn't tell her that HYDRA is a losing team. But then I guess if I was the boss, I could totally pull it off. I can kill Steve Rogers before he can wake up, kill Tony Stark before he could do shit and that's the avenger done. Hail HYDRA.

"Ha, I don't work for Williams, I am just using this building as a crashing point for my mission. He doesn't know how big I am compared to him but he knows that I'm higher ranked than him." Ophelia said with a confident smile and look that tell me I should be impressed.

I decided to play along and asked, "How high ranked are you?"

"I don't want to go into details but if ranks are measured from one to ten and one is the highest while ten is lowest then I'm at rank three and Williams is at rank five or six." She explained and gave me a smug smile at the end.

That is mighty impressive, she look so young but already climbed so high in the ladder. One must wonder what kind of shit she must have done to be so high ranked in an organization such as HYDRA's.

"Impressive but I'm still not joining. HYDRA has too much of a bad reputation, you should think of rebranding like those big corporation that fucked up, like changing your name to Lions or something less hostile then HYDRA. Your logo is a big problem too, nobody like a human skull, you guys should change it to something more tame and friendly, like a horse, because in this era Nazis are not well regarded, even though you guys aren't really Nazis anymore but reputation stick. No matter how much good you do, people will remember you for the bad one."

Those aren't the reason I'm not joining and it may even seem that I'm helping them but I doubt they care, they probably think along the line of if their big guns are big enough everybody is going to listen to them. The main reason I'm not joining is I'll probably be pitted against some super heroes and I don't want to go nowhere near that road. On top of that HYDRA is going to go down no matter what and I'm not into sinking ship. Unless I'm the big boss which I doubt I'll be.

I don't think HYDRA will ever be gone because like they say, you cut off one head two other will grow back but sadly they will never win. They're too obstinate in their way of brute strength until people bend and that will make all those superheroes and other powered people who don't work for them to be antagonistic against them, foiling their plan again and again. Of course HYDRA has their own super powered being but their roster isn't that impressive compared to the heroes and that's why they're always loosing.

"They will have no choice." Ophelia said with certainty before asking, "What do I get for joining that little harem of yours? Can you even call it a harem? Even if I join there will be only two girls for now. Can you even handle more than a woman?"

Her barrage of question left me a bit speechless and bemused. I have to admit those are really good question that are difficult to answer without spitting making it unbelievable. So I decided to just answer her by asking her a question that might give me a better idea how to respond without exposing myself too much.

"What are your dreams? Maybe I can help you to realize them."

"I want to be HYDRA's big boss, have thousands of people at my command and the world at my heel." She declared grandly.

"_Did you hear that? She is evil." _Vanessa remarked to me and it did sound like what an evil person would say.

When I heard it my first thought was that it is a very, very ambitious, a bit farfetched certainly but still doable. What made me curious was what she wanted to do with such a position of influence.

"What would you do when you have the world at your heel?" I asked her while still having my hand on her knockers.

"The first thing I'll do after installing absolute order is to make a huge statue of me in earth capital, which is Sofia, Bulgaria. Then I'll lead humanity to an era of prosperity and I will be known as the greatest leader ever existed. Then maybe I am going to make the women who are against me give you a blowjob and have you fuck them in the ass." She declared sultrily and wrapping her arms around my neck lovingly.

"_This woman is crazy, I sincerely hope you don't intend to help her." _Vanessa is right, I don't plan to help her.

It was awfully narcissist and confident in her ability but weirdly it was also quite arousing. Maybe I'll get the biggest harem ever if we have the world at our heel, the harem may become even bigger than those sultan of olds.

"That is very ambitious of you but would you consider leaving HYDRA and create your own group instead of staying in HYDRA. It will be easier if you have you own organization and with my help you will become better than HYDRA and maybe realize your dream."

I could make her the head of HYDRA with the sentinels and a few hints to get rid of potential enemy, with that she could become the head honcho of HYDRA quite easily and dominate the world with the triskelion and the sentinels. But I really don't want to put her in that position and kill people like Captain America or Iron man because I like those guys and they're good people that try to make the world a safer place.

"You're awfully confident for someone who has been kidnapped and working against his will." Ophelia remarked.

"_Please god, don't tell more than she already know."_ Vanessa complained via the intercom.

I didn't want to tell her the truth that I got back up either, so I decided to lie and boasted instead. "Tch, I could easily get out of here by beating everybody up if I wanted but I wanted to know who was ballsy enough to kidnap me and try to learn his reasons. That's why I'm playing along for now."

"Really? How about you show me how good of a fighter you are." She took off my hands from her chest and stood up while giving me some space before motioning me to get up too.

I knew I was going to get exposed right there, even though I can handle some random jacks and maybe a trained men if I'm lucky but a fully trained spy, there is no way for me to win.

Reluctantly I got up from my seating position and took my stance.

"Never mind, we don't need to fight. Just from looking at you I already know that you suck." Ophelia remarked casually and brutally honest.

Dumbfounded I couldn't help but say, "What?"

"Your movements are sluggish and rigid. It gives the impression that you learned your move from some karate dojo and that you never fought outside of it."

"_That's why I tell you to pay attention when we spar, idiot."_

Everything Ophelia said is truth and she discovered it by just watching me for a few second. I was prepared for being exposed but it still hurt my ego and pride, add Vanessa's insult and I'm pissed.

"I'll make a deal with you." Ophelia said with an easy going smile as she took her shirt from the ground to put it on her before continuing, "If you succeed escaping here in two day, I'll join your little harem. If not you'll join HYDRA."

"This doesn't look fair." I replied to her honestly, and indeed it wasn't fair for her. This bet could be considered already in the bag.

"Life isn't fair panda boy, get used to it." She declared smugly and was already sure of her victory.

I had to try very hard to not smirk like an idiot and keep a neutral face for fear to be discovered. I didn't where that nickname come from since I didn't have any dark circle under my eyes, at least panda are cute so I'm not complaining.

"Let's seal this deal with a kiss shall we, panda boy?" Ophelia said seductively.

She smashed her lips on mine with her tongue forcing her entry as soon we made contact. Our movements were not in sync, making the kiss sloppy and wet like we were teenager and made it look like a battlefield rather than a dance. Ophelia tongue moved wildly without pattern and explored the entirety of my mouth as she pleased, she sucked out and drank the liquid coming off my opening like it was her preferred beverage.

Ophelia stopped the sloppy make out session after getting her fill of saliva and took back her jacket that covered the camera.

"I'll tell somebody to bring you some food, you will need it. Good luck, panda boy." Ophelia said before leaving.

I let out my contained smirk after the green obsessed woman left and went back to do what I was doing before she came, which is acting like I was working for Williams.

"_Don't tell me you really plan to add her in our group."_

I understand Vanessa worry and dislike toward Ophelia, I mean she work for a terrorist organization and want to conquer the world but it will be such waste of the lucky dice roll if I didn't add her, though I admit that I only like her due to her physical trait.

"I do, and don't worry I don't plan to give her the world. I believe she can become a better person and revaluate her dream in the future if she's with us." I explained and tried to convince my first girlfriend.

"_Fine, but if she ever become a problem you deal with it."_ Vanessa agreed reluctantly.

"You're the best." I whispered happily.

All I have to do now is to wait for nighttime to come and make sure that Ophelia doesn't fight my men when they come. I can do it by keeping her in my room when the attack happens and I have an idea how to keep her occupied. Since Ophelia didn't seem like she thought about the possibility of losing, I hope she will keep her word.

OOOOO

After getting a meal that makes prison foods look like Michelin star restaurant and waiting for the right moment, it was finally time for me to move. The men are all set up and ready to go, Vanessa and the TR-1 are also here. Now all I have to do is to attract Ophelia attention and get her here.

"Ophelia get your ass here!" I yelled out while moving like an idiot in front of the camera. Thanks to SEVEN I knew she was in the monitor room watching me from the surveillance device.

It didn't take too long for her to come into my room after calling her. "What do you want panda boy? For your intel Williams isn't happy with you. He insinuated that he will kill you after you hand over blueprint. So you better escape or take my offer." Ophelia told me after stepping in the room.

"I'm about to escape." I told her honestly as I took a chair to block the door. "Are you going to stop me?" I asked her curiously.

"Nah, I gotta at least give you a chance panda boy. Did you call me only to tell me that?"

"Nope, just want to show my soon to be girlfriend my sexy physique." I declared with self-confidence before taking off my shirt and threw it to cover the camera.

Ophelia chuckled softy before telling me, "I wouldn't call it sexy but don't worry I still love it."

I will admit that my torso doesn't look sexy, I didn't nowhere near enough time working out for it to build enough muscle to be seen. My torso looks like any slime but not muscular torso.

I slowly approached and made sure I didn't come as aggressive because if not I am sure that she will drop me to the ground in a matter of second.

Ophelia eyed me curiously as I got closer to her, she gave me a curious and suspicious look but let me approach and get to her personal space without stopping me.

I hugged and wrapped my hands around her back carefully while she did the same. I doubted that she reciprocated because of her affection toward me, but it didn't affect me as I slowly leaded her toward the bed and thankfully she didn't resist and let me guide.

"What are you trying to do?" She inquired to me as she narrowed her eyes.

I didn't respond to her but instead kissed her slowly and softly on her neck.

Ophelia moaned in delight. "You're trying to get into my pants huh, but our bet isn't over yet." She said but made no moves to stop me. "Are you afraid that you might die on your attempt at escaping? Is that why you're doing this? Don't worry panda boy, at most you'll get a coupe bruise and a broken limb." She rationalized but was clearly getting into the action as she started to rub my back and grab my ass harshly like an ass obsessed man would.

"I'm just trying to get my prize in advance." I replied casually while continued my ministration of trailing kiss and lick on her neck while grabbing and molesting her firm ass.

Getting enough of her neck I went for her delicate green lips and made it sloppy with our tongue clashing for dominance. I tasted and drank her overflowing water that came from her mouth, it seems that she ate some bacon recently because I could taste it in her saliva.

I shifted my weight and pushed her toward the bed as we continued kissing. My hands left her wonderful bottom to explore the rest of her body, such as her toned long legs or her silkily hair. I was thrusting my hips toward her crotch to try to stimulate both of our sexual organs and since we were too busy kissing it gives us some form of release or pleasure for our needy and sensitive sex tools.

Ophelia maybe getting tired of being on the bottom suddenly flipped us around with me on my back and her on top of me and she did without disconnecting our lips from each other.

Apparently she likes being on top, just like Vanessa.

Her hand caressed all over my torso but she paid particularly more attention to my nipple and she even pinched them, which made me even hornier. My hands weren't resting either, I brushed her smooth hair with my finder, taking a handful of her ass hard enough to leave a temporary mark and kneaded her breast like a cat would to a pillow.

Someone banged on the door and tried to open it while we were in the middle of our heated make out session before yelling, "What is happening in there Sarkissian!"

With reluctance Ophelia detached her lips from mine and shouted back in irritation. "Fuck off Williams, I'm busy!"

While they were in a shouting match I took advantage of her distraction and lifter up her shirt to get her out of it. Ophelia cooperated wholeheartedly by lifting her arms to help me. I didn't stop there, immediately after getting her shirt off, I went for her skin tight pants and unbuttoned it at a speed I never thought I was capable of. The HYDRA not only didn't stop me but tried to do the same, her skillful hand undid my pants at fast pace and pulled it down to my knees. My cock stood tall and proud as it pulsed and throbbed with desire for Ophelia. It was eight inches long and three fingers wide, the head flaring only slightly wider than the shaft.

From Ophelia's angle, she saw from the head all way to my balls, which made it look even bigger. Ophelia said softly, "Nice cock you got there, panda boy." She commented my eight inch dick as she grasped my hot rod in her hand and started to jack it lovingly.

"You're already soaked." I whispered gently in her ears as my hand found her wet slit with a trimmed bush. I didn't wait for permission before starting to play with her damp snatch by tweaking her sensitive clitoris and rubbing the long of her slit with a finger. We went back to French kissing hungrily as we played with each other sex. She pumped furiously my long tool and send jolt of pleasure in my body as she used her thumb to play with the tips of my cock.

Not to be outdone I penetrated her wet canal with two of my fingers as well set out to find her most pleasurable spot and luckily it didn't take long because shortly she moaned out in pleasure every time I touched the right spot. Stimulating that particular spot made her leak her essence profusely that a small puddle spot appeared on the sheet just underneath where her crotch is.

"_We're launching the assault now."_ Vanessa warned me. I guess SEVEN told them it was the best moment to do it, which is while I'm banging Ophelia. Since I doubt the fight will take long, I sped things up with the green obsessed woman.

I took my shoes off before doing the same for pants and underwear. Ophelia witnessing me stripping off the rest of my clothes and probably guessed already what I wanted to do. So she let go off my dick and quickly did the same.

I took the initiative and rushed between her legs to plunge my tongue deep into her core in one fell swoop. I swirled my tongue inside her vagina and paid much attention to her sweet spot while also tasting her honey juice that kept gushing out. I did for a minute before switching to sucking her clit and fingering her snatch, I licked her sensitive button furiously while focusing exclusive her g-spot with my two fingers to try to bring her over the edge.

My effort effort paid off because a minute later she yelled out, "I'm cumming!" without warning and held my head close to her nether region while a torrent of her essence leaked out. Like the good pervert that I am, I drank every single drop of it and love it.

"You wonderful nasty little boy." Ophelia said between pant.

"Delicious." I declared as I licked my lips to show her how much I appreciate the taste of her juices.

While she was still a little dazzled by the high of her orgasm, I took the opportunity to speed things up a bit. I lined my meaty rod in front of her slick entrance and plunged all the way into the deepness of her cave and hit her womb.

"Fuck, you're hitting my womb." Ophelia moaned out loudly.

"And you're so tight." I commented on my end.

It was easy when I penetrated her holy temple but once inside I could feel the wall trying to squeeze my dick into paste yet it made me feel like I was in heaven, like my man stick belonged in that warm cave. That is how tight and great her soaked pussy made me feel.

The tightness and squeezing of her wall didn't prevent me from moving my hip, in the contrary it made everything better and more enjoyable. I was thrusting my tool back and forth at a steady rhythm with her legs parted wide open while my hands gave her breast a massage and drawing circle around her nipple with my fingers.

Using the soft and firm mountain as leverage, I'm giving her longer, faster and more powerful thrust to her leaking love hole. But I couldn't tell how much she's enjoying this, her hands are on top of mines with her legs spread wide open and her feet resting on my thigh but her moan are few and low pitched, it sounded more like she was in pain than in pleasure. Yet Ophelia was looking at me with lustful eyes and her hands are helping me to molest her chest but she wasn't saying anything, which confused me.

Just I was about to ask her about it, Ophelia spoke in an impatient tone. "Shit, just fuck me hard already. I want it fast and hard!"

"Heard you loud and clear." I responded cheekily.

I was happy to oblige her hence I stopped massaging her boobs and placed them next to her waist for support before I leaned forward to get a better angle and greatly sped up the pace of thrusting.

"Fuck yes! Just like that." She screamed out in enjoyment.

I kept plowing her harshly as she demanded, our crotch smashing heavily together making her toned flesh ripple like water would. Her moans and my grunted reverberated in the room, with her essence leaking profusely on her ass or my balls and making a small puddle underneath where we are connected.

"I'm close, keep going baby." She said while looking at me with a faraway gaze.

Hearing that, I grabbed her one of her legs and shifted her to her left side before using my left hand to tweak her clit and giver Ophelia extra stimulation to bring her closer and faster to her release.

"YES! YES! YES! I'm CUMMING!" The hydra spy screamed on top of her voice.

Her whole body tensed and more water came gushing out from her snatch. My tool was still slowly grinding against her cave wall to try to extend her orgasm. Her thigh muscle were slightly spamming due to her release while Ophelia took heavy breath after another before saying, "Best fuck I ever had."

As I admired Ophelia glistening body, we heard gunshot and yelling coming from quite a distance.

"What the hell is going on?" Ophelia asked a bit taken and irritated. Weirdly she wasn't one bit worried.

"My exit ticket." As soon I said that I flipped her on her stomach by using the leg I was holding before getting to a position behind the spy where I could screw her again and plunged my magic shaft into her freshly plowed and abused sex.

"W-what!?" she yelped in surprise before starting to moan again as I fucked her from behind. She might have been caught off guard but Ophelia didn't do anything to stop me and let me have my way with her, on contrary she arched her back and lifted her ass so I could better access to it.

I was crouched like a frog with my hands on her shoulder to press her down as well serve as support for plowing her nether region.

The hydra spy moaned loudly in pleasure and said, "I have to help them." but it had no conviction behind it.

I used the elasticity of the bed to make momentum to plow her pussy without spending too much effort. Taking the wonder sight of her body under me turned me on even more, especially her magnificent derriere that kept smacking on my groin and weirdly her smooth back with the hydra tattoo was another turn on.

Sensing my impending release, I switched my posture so I'm lying on the back of Ophelia while pressing my groin further into her ass. I wrapped an arm around her breast and squeezing it while my other hand grabbed a handful of her hairs and gently lifter her head so I could take her earlobe in my mouth and suckle it for a few second.

"I'm going fill you up and make you mine." I declared to her like I was stating fact.

"You better fill me up with your spunk or I'll chop off your dick." Ophelia growled back between moans.

Hearing that reply motivated me to thrust harder and faster into her core like a mad beast.

"YES FUCK ME HARDER AND FILL ME WITH YOUR SPERM!" The hydra spy screamed out in pleasure.

"Shit, I'm close." I whispered huskily in her ear as I hugged her tighter, so tight she might melt into me while I pistoned her with as much speed and power I could.

"CUMMING!"

"AAAH CUMMING!"

With one last but powerful thrust I came insider her and filled her womb full with my seed as we yelled out in orgasm.

I slumped on her in tiredness after I finished shooting all my seed in her.

**+124XP**

A very nice amount of XP but still not enough for me to level up.

After resting for a couple second I flipped over to one side next to Ophelia while pulling out of her and checked on the spy to see how she was doing and saw her breathing heavily while looking at me with dreamy eyes. "My womb feel so full… god, I'm going feel it for the next week." She commented before getting up on her knees and putting two fingers in her vagina. "You really filled me up, I'm still leaking. Did you save up for a month or what?" Ophelia said jokingly.

Before I could respond to her the handle of the door blew and with it the chair that was blocking it. Standing at the door with a gun aimed at us was Vanessa, even though she was wearing a helmet I could easily recognize her because she is the only woman in the squad that came to rescue me.

As soon the handle blew open Ophelia moved at an incredible speed that showed her she wasn't one bit sore and went toward where she left her clothes to grab what resembled a joystick before it turned to a whip. With a smooth and quick motion the hydra spy disarmed Vanessa and threw her gun away.

"Ophelia stop, she's with me." I warned her but it was too late.

OOOOO

**Vanessa**

"We're launching the assault now." Vanessa said in her ear bud to inform her lover.

The mutant and the rest of the rescue squad were ready and in position to execute the mission. The groups are split into five squads to cover the five entryways of the small base so nobody escapes. Everyone has their bullet proof suit equipped and weapons loaded with silencer on.

Some men were posted near some entrance to guard it with camera in every single entrance. SEVEN already hacked into it and made them show the same thing without having it noticed.

From what SEVEN found out in his spying, the hydra agent inside have superior gun than those available in the market, such as armor piercing assault rifle or compressed air gun. Even though their armor could tank some of the piercing bullets it could still hurt them, the bullet would able to penetrate lightly the suite, damage them like a nail would to a normal body but the most dangerous are the air guns because the suit isn't made to take a shot from them.

SEVEN counted sixty one agents in the base, which from what the AI said is almost the entirety of the Williams cell and their order is to kill all of them except the one Kenan has his eyes on, obviously the mutant woman didn't like her one bit due to her being a willing agent of HYDRA and sharing the same view but nothing could be done, Kenan likes her and believe he could change her for the better, she would have to endure for now but she will show her who's the alpha in the relationship.

Some other agents are outside doing infiltration work, but they will be taken care at a later date. SEVEN also discovered during his search that this base contain some rare and valuable material hence why they have trucks that are ready to come and be loaded.

"Let's go." Vanessa ordered the four men that are accompanying her in this mission along with SEVEN TR-1.

They quickly dispatched of the two sentry standing guard in a car near the entrance of the base and with the AI guidance they navigated smoothly into the base and killed everybody on their path easily and efficiently. SEVEN killed their alarm and their signal so they couldn't send or ask for help, but soon the hydra agents noticed something wrong and mounted a defence.

"Incoming, seven of them." SEVEN warned via the TR-1.

The five people and the robot moved behind cover and waited for the opposite party to come in. The first two men that stepped in the room got shot down as soon they showed themselves. The rest took cover near the entrance and shot in retaliation while staying safe behind the wall. There is some smoke or flash bombs being throw as well but the helmet could easily withstand the flash and see through the smoke. Sadly the same could be said for the hydra agents too, they had some advanced sunglasses that allowed them to do the same.

The exchange between the two group was a stalemate and none of them could advance or getting the upper hand. Vanessa knew they couldn't keep going like this, especially when they have less ammo than the hydra agents and the other team are asked for help. But she didn't have to wait for long because the TR-1 is charging its rail cannon and ready to blow them to kingdom come.

With the cannon charged the TR-1 blew a hole on the wall where they were hiding and knocked two of them over, with the distraction the other member of the squad pushed in and dealt with them thanks to the robot suppressive fire.

After bypassing the small squad of hydra agents, Vanessa and her team quickly joined with another nearby team to provide back up against a squad of dozen enemy agents by flanking them from the side and taking them by surprise.

"Eric Williams is among them." SEVEN warned.

Hearing this information made Vanessa motivated to finish them quickly, with her above normal human speed and agility as well as the assisted aim from the gun along with the TR-1, they rapidly took the upper hand and killed half of the enemy number before they could retreat but the mutant came a bit late as one member of the other squad got injured by the compressed air gun and died shortly after.

It wasn't the first time Robert lost one of his men but it is always a situation hard to take for him and his men. Now they're out looking for blood, at least more than usual.

Vanessa sent all the men with her to assist the rest of the team while she pursued the recently retreated Eric Williams and his surviving team with the TR-1.

With SEVEN help, the mutant avoided the traps and catch up to them easily. Now they are in a standoff in a room against six hydra agents, including this cell leader, Eric Williams. The TR-1 can slowly take them out one by one when his rail cannon are charged but have to be careful of the compressed air gun and those piercing bullets.

Williams maybe sensing that the skirmish isn't going in his favor started to lose his temper. "Fuck! None of the communication works, everything is jammed." He snarled as he tried to contact outside for help.

SEVEN already blocked every communication device in the base to the outside, which made him even angrier.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you attacking us?" Williams asked the assailant but received no response from the two aggressors in front of him and that made his anger reach a boiling point.

"Do you motherfuckers even know who you are messing with!? It's just a matter of time before my organization finds you and wipes you off the face of the earth like the worm that you are!" He screamed out madly that saliva might even come out of his mouth.

"I doubt that." Vanessa replied to him, finally deigning to talk to him.

It didn't take long for the mutant and the robot to kill the rest of Williams's men in the room. Vanessa disarmed the hydra leader by shooting directly at his gun before him thanks to her superior physical prowess and reaction. But she decided to not to kill the hydra leader for now, he will not live for long but she still have plan for him now.

Vanessa knocked him out and bound his limbs together to prevent him from escaping before she went toward where Kenan and his newly found lover are rutting while dragging Williams with her.

The TR-1 left to help the other squad to finish up the rest of hydra agents left.

Vanessa plan to test the loyalty of the newly joined fellow harem member by presenting her Williams and make her chose between her loyalty to HYDRA or Kenan. The mutant doubted that Ophelia will hesitate much because who knows what kind of things the HYDRA spy is capable of since she is so high ranked in an organization such as HYDRA and Vanessa doubted that Ophelia hold much love to his fellow HYDRA agent Williams.

But Vanessa still wanted to try and see if she can glean through her any form of hesitation or instance of choosing HYDRA over Kenan.

Arriving in front of the door where Kenan room is, she blasted the handle apart along with the chair that was blocking the door since Vanessa already knew from watching via Kenan contact lenses. Pushing the door open, Vanessa aimed the gun toward the occupant of the room as a reflex but was stripped of her gun soon after by Ophelia whip, which surprised her greatly.

Her speed and reaction were like she was waiting or expected her to come.

"Ophelia stop, she's with me." Kenan warned them but it was too late.

Vanessa ignored that warning due to wanting to teach Ophelia a lesson on who is the alpha and with a battle cry Vanessa charged toward the hydra spy. Ophelia not flustered one bit by the charge used her whip to wrap around one of Vanessa legs and pulled to trip her but sadly for the hydra agent, Ophelia was stronger than normal human and reacted to it by pulling her leg too.

Ophelia surprised by this show of strength let go of her whip. The exchange seem to be in favor of Vanessa and she jumped on the hydra agent to try to subdue her but in the end Ophelia easily put her out of commission by dodging the mutant charge by twisted her body out of the way and get behind Vanessa before twisted her arm to submission.

Vanessa was dumbfounded on she was subdued so easily, in her mind Vanessa thought she was physically superior than the HYDRA spy and was no slouch in term of skill yet she got effortlessly beat by her.

"Break it off!" The sole male in the room said.

When the fight settle, Kenan immediately tried to stop the fight and break us off, though he was still naked and gave Vanessa an eyeful of his huge limp meat, which succeeded in amusing her slightly and calmed her.

"Fine, but she is the one who came charging at me like a bull." Ophelia said in displeasure before releasing the mutant from her hold.

"Jesus, it's the first time and you are already fighting." He muttered exasperatingly as he gathered his clothes to clothe himself.

"I don't like her and don't approve of her joining us either." Vanessa responded flatly, expressing her dislike and discontent of her new harem sister.

With a face of realization Ophelia exclaimed. "Oh! You're the girlfriend he was talking about, nothing impressive." The HYDRA spy concluded after looking Vanessa up and down.

"My body is ten times better than yours and a much better lover." Vanessa exclaimed condescendingly while puffing her chest out and resting her hand on her hips with pride to show her better physique.

"I somehow doubt that, if that was the case Kenan wouldn't shoot such a huge load like he just did inside me." Ophelia said to the mutant mockingly as she scooped some remaining semen in her vagina to show Vanessa.

"My man is awesome like that, he always have plenty in the tank." Ophelia replied proudly but she knew why Kenan looked so pent up, but the mutant just doesn't have much of a libido due to her past occupation.

"Having big boobs and a fat ass doesn't automatically mean you're good in bed." Ophelia stated as she was clothing herself.

"I'll show you how a real woman fucks soon enough." Vanessa told her and determined to show her that she is the better lover and the more suitable woman for Kenan.

Kenan who was done clothing himself stepped and left the room since he didn't want to deal with the two women altercation and thought maybe they get it sorted by themselves or with time, or in his naughty mind, by a threesome. But he found Eric Williams bound and trying to flee when he stepped out of the room. The hydra leader was crawling like a snail, and at the speed of one too.

"What the fuck he's doing here."

Vanessa already knowing why Kenan was asking about went out and dragged the HYDRA leader back into the room.

Noticing Ophelia, Eric tried to call for help. "Sarkissian, quickly kill these two and get me off these ropes!" he said desperately.

Kenan was looking confused and asked, "What is going on?"

Vanessa didn't respond to her lover and instead presented her prisoner to Ophelia. "Kill your fellow member and then you can join us. You need to prove your loyalty." She told her before throwing the man at her legs.

The mutant saw in the corner of her eyes Kenan holding his head and sighing before muttering under his breath. "Jesus Christ."

"What the hell is going on!?" Eric asked in his turn. "What the hell is she talking about Sarkissian?" He asked as he got his knees and turned himself to face the woman spy.

Ophelia was looking at him in pity but didn't respond to either of his question, instead she looked at the fully suited woman and said, "This is a test? Quite an easy one I'm afraid. I don't think you realize how ruthless HYDRA can be. We were taught since child to control our emotion and do anything necessary for the sake of HYDRA. Though I didn't do that well at the former one because I fell to panda boy charm." She said with a contented sigh at the end before continuing, "But I won't hesitate to kill him even if we went through multiple death and life situation as long HYDRA asked."

"But I'm the one asking right now." Vanessa pointed out to her.

Ophelia slowly walked behind the HYDRA leader with her whip in her hands.

Maybe realizing what is happening, Eric grew mad again and yelled in fury at Ophelia. "How can you betray HYDRA Sarkissian?! You fucking backstabbing bitch! They will find out what happened here and hunt you down, they will kill you and all your friends!"

Vanessa and Kenan were also worried about HYDRA potentially finding out about them, so Ophelia put their worry to rest. "I doubt they will even investigate. Those who know about your existence barely care about you or your cell but if somehow the top brass learn of your demise, they will probably ask me to take care of it since I am the most qualified person in New York to do it, and then I can give them false information if we come to that."

Her response relieved some of the tension in Kenan and Vanessa but seeing Ophelia casually wrapping her whip around the HYDRA leader throat and slowly choked him to death. His head was red and all his veins were popping out in the open as oxygen slowly left his brain.

Ophelia could just snap his neck and be done with it in a matter of seconds but she wanted to show how ruthless and determined she can be, hence why she went for the slow but expressive death of choking. A minute later Ophelia released her whip and confirmed his death by checking his pulse.

"Okay, let's join the other. I think they're done with the remaining HYDRA agents." Kenan stated before walking out of the room. The two other women followed him closely behind.

They made their way toward where the men assembled after taking care of all the HYDRA agents, and of course SEVEN made sure they got every single of them in the base and that nobody escaped.

Vanessa looked around the room and noticed there were quite a few injured amongst them. The TR-1 was helping the injured toward the car.

"Mister Kang." One of the men greeted Kenan.

"I already heard the report. I will take the injured back to the tower. SEVEN will take care of them. Those who're uninjured are going to clean this area and charge everything SEVEN tell you to in the truck." Kenan ordered as he already heard SEVEN reports from his ear bud.

From what she learned from Kenan and SEVEN there are two dead, three heavily injured, amongst them Robert who lost an arm and twelve other men who are lightly injured. They are transported to the tower instead of the hospital because hospital will ask question and they have everything they need in the tower. SEVEN is also better surgeon and doctor than any human doctor.

While Kenan drove back to the tower with the injured, Vanessa opted to stay here and help gathering the corps to burn them and load the valuable in the struck, such as the weapons or computer. The HYDRA spy is accompanying her in the task since she did not want her to be left alone with her precious lover.

OOOOO

**Kenan**

I drove the injured men to one of the floor where SEVEN does his testing on her creation to be healed by the AI with her medical machine that she used to experiment on lab rats for the super soldier serum or extremis serum.

SEVEN will make a new prostatic arm for Robert who lost his, the arm will be metal of the best component available and he will be able to move like it was a real arm and also able to feel with it. The arm will look like a normal one except that it is much stronger and durable. I don't think he will complain much about losing his arm.

The raid on the HYDRA base was successful but harder than I expected. I don't know exactly what I expected but in the back of my mind I knew that sooner or later some of my men will die during a mission. I'm not particularly close or care about any of these men but I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for them, after all they were my men. The family of those who fell will be well taken care of, but if they don't have any family then… less money for me to spend.

Now I sat on my couch waiting for Vanessa and co to finish destroying the HYDRA base. The meeting between Vanessa and Ophelia went as well as one could hope for I guess, at least they didn't come to blow, if it was the case I wouldn't know how to deal with it. They may not get along right now but with time they should get friendlier, and I hope some threesome comes with it.

I fell asleep as I fantasized about threesome with Ophelia and Vanessa.

OOOOO

I woke up the next day in the couch where I dozed off last night, and looking around the suit it seems that the girl didn't return yet.

"Where are Vanessa and Ophelia?" I asked the AI who I knew is always listening to me wherever I am.

"They are in the endeavor of putting the building on fire." SEVEN responded me and confirmed they worked all night while I was sleeping.

I was feeling a little bit guilty for slacking while the girls were working hence I decided to cook for them in hope of earning their forgiveness.

When the two beautiful and deadly women came back from the destroyed base, I already finished preparing the breakfast. They looked fine for people who worked for an entire night, actually they didn't seem tired at all. But some tension could be felt between the two women as they didn't bother to acknowledge or talk to each of other. Thought it seems that Vanessa revealed to the HYDRA spy that she is a mutant since she rocked her original blue skin look.

"You made breakfast for me honey, I'm so happy!" Vanessa exclaimed happily as she hugged me with full of tenderness, which was weird. Not that she never been affectionate toward me but it was overly sweet, and she never called honey before.

"It smells good, babe." Ophelia said in turn with an overly sweet voice, which is also weird because I don't think that the HYDRA spy is the type of women that will call me babe with an exaggerated affectionate voice.

Not wanting to make it awkward, I didn't call them out on it and instead enjoyed the breakfast with them sitting on each of my side. We continued the meal with them acting extra affectionate and honestly it started to give me the creep. After finishing the meal and cleaning the dishes I expected them to rest and go to sleep but instead they kept pestering me with their overly doting manners and kept hugging me every two minutes.

"What are you girls doing?" I asked them as I got enough of their fake shit.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa responded innocently but she knew what I meant. Ophelia was smiling like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"You two have been acting weird, like two bimbo, which you girl clearly aren't of course. All I'm asking is, what are two trying to do?"

Ophelia was the first one to speak. "I don't know, she is the one who started to act so I did the same." She shrugged casually, for her it was just for fun.

"I'm just trying to show you appreciation for all the things you did for me." Vanessa explained but I doubted it was why she was acting like that.

"Aren't you girls tired? You worked all night after all." I changed the subject as I doubted the mutant will tell me the reason of her acting like that instead I showed care for them, who doesn't like to be cared after all.

Ophelia pulled me close and wrapped her arms around my back. "I'm not tired, but I'm horny." She said sensually before kissing me, her mouth opened and she teased me with her tongue.

Vanessa was sitting on the same couch, her head turned in our direction and watched us with a mix of anger and lust.

Ophelia maneuvered smoothly to pull my fully hardened prick out of my shorts and stroked my throbbing cock in her fist. She pulled back slightly and asked, "Does having your girlfriend watch us turn you on, Kenan?"

I nodded as I gazed into my first girlfriend beautiful exotic red eyes, it was showing more lust than anger, and her lust keep replacing the anger she felt from Ophelia's words.

Ophelia smiled mischievously at me and turned her face toward my crotch. She blew her warm breath across the head of my prick before getting down on the floor to have a more comfortable access to my dick.

My gaze returned to Vanessa and noticed she was breathing heavily as her gaze was directed on Ophelia and my raging boner.

Ophelia kissed the head of my meat tool and then take it between her lips. She swirled her tongue around and around the flaring head as she pressed her mouth down my shaft. She began slowly stroking my prick with her lips, dropping them lower and lower on each stroke until she was sucking seven of my eight inches into her face again and again.

I groaned in pleasure and caressed the head of the green eyed woman while she was going down but I was not able to see her working on my lap because of her dark green hair falling in the way yet Ophelia brushed her hair in a way that Vanessa could get a good look at what the HYDRA spy was doing to my meat stick.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" Vanessa asked with an edge in her voice and probably said it without thinking.

Ophelia stopped her suction and responded mockingly, "Sucking a dick obviously, what do you think we were doing?"

"Well, you're so lousy at it I doubted what it was." The blue skinned mutant snapped back.

"If you are so good at it why don't you come and teach me." Ophelia said, gesturing the other empty side of me. Then Vanessa positioned beside me on the floor after a couple seconds of hesitation. "You wouldn't mind having another woman sucking your dick, would you?" Ophelia asked cheekily.

That question made me feel a bit embarrassed and shy. I bet that my cheek was red if I looked at a mirror but that idea was very enticing and they are technically both my girlfriend, so it should be expected… right? I tried to hide my excitement and said as calm and relaxed as I could, "Sure. I'd love that."

Ophelia smugly at me and said, "Of course you do."

With Ophelia holding the base of my meat rod in her hand, Vanessa bent toward my crotch, her white hair falling down around her face. I could feel her cool breath on my hot and painfully hardened prick just before her lips captured the head. While the HYDRA spy mouth was warm since the beginning, Vanessa's initially was cool, probably due to panting too much. She pressed her head down, swallowing my already slick dick into her mouth and down her throat in one long stroke, her lips touching the base and lost in my public hair as well as brushing my balls.

Ophelia had to release her hand from my warm rod to let her rival take it all into her mouth, she laughed jovially in defeat. "Damn, you weren't joking when you say you are better. I have to admit you're much better at sucking a cock than I am but you're supposed to teach me yet I can't shit from where I am."

Vanessa slowly slide out my dick from her mouth with her lips glued to the meat pole until she let it go with a pop and said, "Watch and learn, newbie."

Both women smirked at each other but I didn't care as long their kept sucking my dick.

Vanessa took the head of the meat stick in her mouth again and began stroking the entire length with her delicate fingers and hands while swirled her tongue around the sensitive head of my tool. She tucked her long white hair behind her ears to give a better view to the other woman present in the room and bobbed her head in my laps.

I was in heaven. I loved the feel of her lips running up and down my shaft as well as the squeezing of the head in the back of her throat. I used my right hand to caress her head and slip my fingers along her smooth white hair. She was still wearing her bullet proof suit, which prevented me to enjoy her bountiful flesh.

"How about you lose the suit, babe?" I suggested to her and that exactly what she did under ten seconds.

Ophelia pulled of my pants that were stuck on my ankles and helped me get off my shirt too before discarding them far away. My second girlfriend opted to sit beside me on my left and admired, along with me, Vanessa taking the whole hardened rod into her mouth and then takes it out until the tip was left in her before taking it all inside her again. At the same time Ophelia was suckling my earlobe and whispered to me, "Is she sucking you good?"

I groaned out in pleasure and said, "Yeah… I love it." It was the best I ever had and to be honest Vanessa was the first one to give me a blowjob so I might be a little bit biased but she is definitely better at pleasing a penis with her mouth than the green haired women.

Vanessa took my entire prick into her mouth and let it rest in her warm throat for a few second before letting it go and take a much needed breather.

Ophelia took this occasion of Vanessa stopping her suction to take my dick into her mouth again and bobbing her head atop my lap with long rhythmical strokes. Her dark green hair flailed about as she sucked about half of the complete length and I found myself wishing that she could take it as deep as Vanessa did or maybe I should be the one to make it smaller so she could take it all. Still, it felt wonderful.

I grabbed the arm of Vanessa and lifted her to sit beside me before I leaned toward her to give her a kiss. She gave me a wonderful and pleasurable blowjob, so I wanted to show her my appreciation of it by giving her a loving kiss. Her mouth was wet from sucking my dick and she kissed me back passionately, driving her tongue into my mouth and taking the lead in the dance. I couldn't believe that I was already having a threesome just one night after having Ophelia join us.

Vanessa ran her hands across my chest as we made out. At the same time Ophelia pulled off my wet rod out of her mouth and licked all along the underside of my dick to my balls. She took my family jewels into her mouth and sucked them gently as she stroked my prick with her hand. It felt heavenly.

I didn't know what is going anymore. At first this was supposed to be trying to satisfy Ophelia, then it turned to a blowjob lesson or competition between them, and now it became a full blown threesome. Not that I'm complaining. Because right now it feel too good to stop and I'm way too horny for it to stop.

I took my left hand that was resting on top of Ophelia head to encourage her to take my wet tool deeper and instead directed it to Vanessa right breast to cup it. Her nipple already hard, which enticed me to play with by pinching it and making her moan in our kiss.

In the back of my mind I was afraid this might stop at any moment due to the bad relationship between the two women but from the rhythm it is going, I doubt it's going to happen. And much to my relief, instead Vanessa moaned into my mouth louder due to my hand going between her legs and fingering her soaked cunny as Ophelia tried take more of the baby making stick into her mouth.

My right hand cupped Vanessa warm left tit, the hard little nipple bored into my palm as I squeezed and kneaded her humongous marshmallow with my fingers. Vanessa's boobs are, I think, a size bigger than Ophelia's ones.

I broke the kiss with Vanessa and glance down at Ophelia that let go off my prick again and wanked my engorged tool. She looked at me with lust in her eyes indicating that the HYDRA spy wanted to take to the next level.

Vanessa, uncaring about Ophelia wants, boldly took my head in her hands, turned me to face her and pushed my head toward her soft blue mountains. Getting the hint, I feasted on her soft flesh, running my tongue wildly all over her breast and in between while paying extra attention to her nipple by swirling my tongue around it.

"Yes, baby. Suck my boobies, they're all yours." Vanessa gasped. She seemed more vocal that usual.

I kind of expected Ophelia to protest one way or another, or voice out her displeasure but she did nothing, even her handjob stopped. I couldn't turn my head to see what is going since I was buried in the blue skinned mutant heavenly breast, and if I wanted to be honest, I didn't want to get my head off of that place either.

Instead I could feel my dick slowly slid into a hot and wet hole. I doubted it was Ophelia's mouth because the flesh wall was grasping tightly around my prick. She slowly lowered down until her ass pressed against my hips and I could hear moan, "Fuck, I love it."

With her slowly moving up and down that tight cunt of, I couldn't help but groaned in pleasure while having Vanessa nipple in my mouth. Getting my head off Vanessa chest, I witnessed Ophelia tattooed back facing me and her using my knees as support as she rode me.

"Lay down so I can sit on your face." I heard Vanessa whispering to me.

With excitement I interrupted Ophelia and moved in the way that I'm lied down while giving enough space for both women to straddle me. The green haired woman was displeased by the interruption and switch of position but in the end she couldn't resist the feeling of my dick inside her. Hence she positioned back above my crotch and slid my dick back in her core, but this time her front was facing me. Vanessa pleased with my action positioned her ass above my head, giving me the view of her clean asshole above her inverted slit. Her whole mound was puffy and ruddy with excitement, her inner lips were swollen and flowering out.

I didn't tease her. I was too horny or thirsty for her honey for that. I extended my tongue and made solid contact with the bottom of her slit, where her clit should be, and licked upward, while passing by her nub of nerves, until I reached her love hole where I let my tongue plunge in just enough to taste her love liquids.

"Yesss." Vanessa purred in appreciation and arched her back a little bit while resting her hands in my torso for support.

I wrapped my hand around Vanessa's thick tight and hip while resting my palm on her ass as I feasted on her love cave. I could hear both of the women moan and yell in pleasure, Ophelia continued to bounce on my lap and ride my prick like a furious cow girl.

At this rhythm I wouldn't last long, so I sucked Vanessa's clit and the surrounding flesh into my mouth before I gently but firmly began to lick and stimulate the slick bud with my tongue.

"Oh god, YES! Suck my clit!" Vanessa hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Fuuucckk. So good…" Ophelia also moaned out loudly. The green eyed women moans made me thrust back into her as she bounced on my cock.

I could sense Vanessa was close to her release due to her starting to move her hips and increased volume in her moans. I stopped sucking her clit and instead plunged my tongue as deep as possible in her snatch and tongue fucked her relentlessly as one of my hand played with her clit while the other grabbed her derriere and pushed upward in case she lose control and crush my jaw under her heavenly ass.

"Where do you think you are putting your hands on?" I heard Vanessa ask.

"On your boobies… obviously." Ophelia replied between moans.

"Let me show you how you should touch a women breast." Vanessa declared as I felt her hands leaving my torso.

"Bitch please, I know exactly ho-" Ophelia tried to retort before her voice got muffled.

Looking up I only had sight of Ophelia's firm ass, her asshole at my nose and some of her back. However, I also caught her arms moving up there and from the muffled moaning that I heard, I knew that they were kissing each other and fondling each other knockers. If my ears could be believed on other sound that I could hear, they were also sucking each other tits too.

Their action surprised me a little bit since they were at each other throat, trying to kill each other not long ago, and now they are swapping saliva. That escalated quickly.

That knowledge made me even hornier than I already was, and lit raging fire that wanted to thrust harder with my hips and tongue than it was possible. But the two women had different idea because Vanessa started to move up and down, fucking my tongue. I held it as long and rigid as I could for her to fuck. And to be honest, I liked it very much, having my tongue being used like that. I realize that some men may not like it due to the smell or sensation of being smothered but I don't mind.

At the same time Ophelia rode me with her tight pussy in rhythm with Vanessa's movement of riding my face. "Fuck, his cock feels so good inside me." Ophelia told the blue skinned mutant.

"You should try his tongue." Vanessa replied as she picked up her pace at riding my tongue.

"I did, and enjoyed it greatly, believe me." The green haired women said.

After a few moments Ophelia again matched Vanessa's rhythm and they were both pounding down on my body in sync. In the back of my mind I wondered if my body can handle all the fucking they are doing to me.

"Oh, fuck, yes." Vanessa moaned out loud.

Both women were trying to pound my body through the couch, but I loved it. This day went much better than I expected and it was only the start.

I breathed on every upstroke and continued to rub Vanessa's clit with my thumb while she fucked my face. Then with the hand that was holding her ass, I move it so I could use my finger to tease her little asshole and then to slip it inside to the first knuckle.

"Oh, you dirty boy, I'm going to come." Vanessa yelled out.

Vanessa slammed her pussy down on my face once, twice, three more times and then she came. She pressed down hard against me cutting off my air as she growled in orgasm and as usual her release were mostly quiet with her legs muscle twitching. I used my hand to push her a little bit so I could breathe as I pulled out my tongue from her snatch, but soon I grunted as felt my own release coming.

Ophelia continued to pound her cunt down around my cock until she too came, shouting at the top of her lungs as she did. "I'm coming!"

Both women grounded their pussies down firmly against me. I loved it, but I didn't cum. Hence I continued to piston inside the HYDRA spy as I felt her love canal spasm around my tool in orgasm. Soon I grunted in pleasure and filled her womb with my white seed.

Ophelia moaned loudly but it was muffled, probably by Vanessa sealing her mouth with her own.

Giving a lick to the mutant blue slid, I gave both of the women and myself some resting time to come down from the high of our orgasm.

After five minute or so the girls got off and I could finally raise myself. I couldn't but rub my sore neck. "Sorry babe but it felt so good." Vanessa apologized before she started to trail kiss on my neck.

"It's alright I loved it." I reassured her.

"That felt so fucking good, panda boy." The green eyed woman declared before kissing me, tasting Vanessa's juice that was still on my lips. She backed off and smacked her lips before stating, "You don't taste half bad."

"Let's take this to bed." The white haired woman said.

I was ecstatic. My raging boner who didn't soften one bit even after cumming was thrilled for round two.

Leaving our clothes behind, the two women helped me up and then both of them took my prick and guided me on a very enjoyable walk toward the bedroom.

When we reached the bed, both girls released me and crawled up in the king sized bed and lied on the center of it, side by side.

It was a little bit hard for me to believe how well they are getting along now, not thirty minute ago they were ignoring each other. Now they are smiling and touching each other intimately.

I didn't to think to decide that I'm going to fuck Vanessa next. Even though Ophelia pussy looked very enticing due to seeing my semen leaking out of her, but she also seemed to be tired after precedent round.

So, I climbed into the bed after them. I caressed my first girlfriend legs and spread them wide open before lining my cock in front of her entrance. Ophelia, who was playing with Vanessa's breast, extended her hand to grab my raging boner and surprisingly helped aiming my prick inside of the mutant love cave. I slowly penetrated her tight and wet hole until my full length was inside her and balls were brushing her ass. I changed my dick to Vanessa preferred size before fucking her and cause us both to groan pleasure.

"You love his cock don't you, to feel his huge stick fill up your pussy." I could hear Ophelia whispering into Vanessa's ear.

"Yesss." Vanessa hissed back in response.

"Fuck this mutie bitch like you did to me." The green eyed women ordered me.

I had no problem with that order as I slid in and out of Vanessa. Her love hole was slick enough for me move easily but the grip she had on my prick almost prevented me to do so, yet it didn't stop me from picking up pace and pounding her silly.

Ophelia was kissing Vanessa hungrily and stifling her moans while her hands were kneading and molesting the blue skinned women huge marshmallow.

That sight was so hot that I increased my pace of thrusting. Sliding in and out of her and savoring the feel of her pussy lips clasping to the sides of my shaft. She was so wet that splashing sound could be heard, and she was leaking her sex liquid so much that it kept dripping down from balls.

Ophelia eased off of Vanessa face and went to down to suck at her tits as slid down one hand to play with the mutant clit.

With her head free, Vanessa moans returned. She looked at me and said, "Yeah, baby. Keep fucking me, give it to me harder."

With gusto I stroked faster and stronger into Vanessa. Her pussy squeezed my cock firmly but no as hard as the beginning.

"Harder…" Vanessa urged again as she panted and moaned in pleasure from both my and Ophelia doing. She wrapped her legs loosely around my waist as I pistoned her. She flexed her legs on each thrust, driving her bare heels into my ass and trying to get me to fuck her with more speed.

I leaned forward over Vanessa, supporting myself with my arms and took the nipple that was left alone into my mouth. Ophelia sensing me near her, stopped her administration and pulled her hand off the mutant clit to look at me. "Yeah, suck those huge tities, panda boy." She growled at me.

"I didn't know you like to talk dirty." I said to her.

"I didn't know that a threesome was so exiting, and you were fucking me too hard for me to talk." Ophelia responded sultrily before smashing her lips on me and starting to make out hungrily with me.

"Hey! You are forgetting about me! And you are slowing down Kenan." Vanessa complained and honestly I did slow down a bit to focus on the kiss.

Ophelia pulled off the kiss and said, "Oh, shut up!" She did indeed shut her up with a very effective method. The green eyed woman kissed the white haired one.

With the distraction gone, I slapped my hips down against Vanessa and picked up my speed, driving my prick into her deep with each thrust. My balls slapped firmly against her ass as I fucked her. I watched her big soft twin mountain rock back and forth under my hands, I grabbed them tightly to stop their wave like movement and tease her nipple with my finger.

Vanessa completely wrapped her legs around my waist and tried to pull me closer to her harder with her legs. I didn't need her to tell me to know that she wanted me to fuck her harder.

I thought my steady rhythm was enough, but apparently not. I didn't want let loose and start smashing my hips on her like a wild beast since that demanded a lot of energy and I can't sustain it for long. But she is asking for it. I lay on my elbows and pressed my chest down against her breasts, forcing Ophelia to stop her kiss. I hooked my hands behind Vanessa's shoulders and began ramming into her with all of my might as I abused her tight hole. My back started to sweat as I worked my prick in and out of her wet core like a person possessed.

"YES! Just like that!" Vanessa screamed just right in my ear.

The mutant unwrapped her legs and spread them wide to help me go deeper into her, while Ophelia caressed my back, grabbing and slapping my butt. "Yeah, fuck her silly, panda boy."

Hearing both of the women encouragement fueled me to keep my rabid pace. My dick was hard like adamentium as I slide in and out of Vanessa tight hole. I was a bit surprised that I was able to resist the pleasure of her tight cunt and didn't cum yet. The physical exertion probably helped me last longer.

I pressed her feet on the bed and used them as leverage to thrust harder into her. "Yes! Don't stop, I'm so close. You are going to make me cum! Don't fucking stop!" Vanessa moaned out.

I felt Ophelia's hand caressing my back, pinching and slapping my butt, but I didn't pay attention to it since my focus was on Vanessa. This threesome happened out of nowhere but I'm not complaining, though I doubt I will be able to go for round three. I pounded in and out of her as hard as I could, rocking her cave with all my strength.

Vanessa suddenly went quiet as my slapped loudly on her bottom. She growled in pleasure as she came, her pussy spammed around my prick as her orgasm swept through her.

I didn't slow down my thrust in her quivering wet hole but instead continued just as hard, trying to extend her orgasm or maybe get multiple orgasm out of her. The slapping sound of my hip against her continued without stop.

Vanessa's cunt relaxed, her love juice surrounded my cock and flowing out abundantly. The squeezing of her tight pussy vanished and she was as wet as ever. She moaned in pleasure as her breathing pick up again. I could tell that the multiple orgasms isn't going to happen but I continued to fuck her roughly as I felt mine coming soon.

The wet sexy sloshing sounds could still be heard in between the sounds of slapping, moaning, and panting. With the tightness in Vanessa's pussy relaxed and her love hole fully wet with her essence I was able to last a bit longer than I would have otherwise. I hope I could hold on until I gave her another release.

Vanessa's eyes were cloudy but she still looked up at me and said, "God, if you keep going like that, I'm gonna cum again."

I wanted to reply to her that it was my intention, but my teeth were clenched due to the physical effort that I was putting.

I kept thrusting into her with all my might, like a pile driver, filling her with my thick rod over and over again. I was getting tired but I kept going on. I could also feel the tingling along my shaft and in my balls. I knew I wouldn't be able to go for much longer without coming.

"Fuck! I'm close!" The mutant cried out giving some hope that I might make it.

I slammed into her with all of the strength I had, Ophelia was looking at us with eyes full of lust and wonder. I sincerely hoped she will go to sleep after this, because I will die if I kept going on.

Luckily Vanessa grunted and fell silent as her orgasm washed over her. Her hole gripped me like a vise and filled with her love liquid. I lodged my dick deep inside of her and let go, rope of cum shot from my dick inside the womb of Vanessa and filling her full of my seeds. I arched my back, emptying myself inside her and letting her have all the remaining semen I had.

Just as the last shot of cum left me, I fell between the two women as all the strength inside me left. "I am spent." I whispered in exhaustion.

I looked at Vanessa and noticed she already came down from her orgasm. She was taking long but slow breath, with tired eyes she said, "You outdid yourself this time, babe. You fucked me so good."

I smiled back at her instead of replying to her.

"Damn! That was fucking great." Ophelia exclaimed.

God, I hope she didn't want more because I don't believe my dick get it up anymore. I opted just to ignore in hope she will just fall asleep because Vanessa was slowly drifting to sleep after cuddling toward. And thank Morgan she did the same.

**Kenan Kang**

**LVL 9**

**XP:** 084/900

**Charm: **1

**Sexual Prowess: **10

**Point:** 1

Taking a look at my status I noticed that I got enough XP to level up. I putted the point on sexual prowess because I believe I will need it, especially after what just happen. I need to be able to satisfy the girlfriends that I have before considering adding more, and it is already a daunting task.

OOOOO

Three day has passed since that wonderful threesome. Ophelia left a day after due to HYDRA contacting her about the base we destroyed. As she predicted they asked her to investigate the incident. I wanted to suggest her some target she could pin the blame on, such as the hand, but Ophelia told me she got it, hence I didn't say anything. But before she could go, I asked her to officially join my harem to get the XP, which she did. Weirdly I got more XP with her than the time I got from Vanessa. Seven thousand in total compared to Vanessa's five thousand.

**LVL 15**

**XP:** 184/1500

**Charm: **3

**Sexual Prowess: **15

**Point:** 0

I level up six times from that and added four in sexual prowess and two in charm. Due to Ophelia leaving so soon, I couldn't test my increased skill in bed, and I didn't bother to ask Vanessa since I already knew she was thoroughly satisfied and won't agree to intercourse until she feels horny again.

Now I am sitting in a room with a bunch of screen showing different places and people. I asked SEVEN to use the technology we got from the sentinel to detect mutant and developed it so we can put it on our spy equipment. It was easy enough for her and soon we have a bunch of spy bird that looked real. They traveled around the city and identified the mutant in the city. All the mutants are recorded and will be observed by SEVEN spy bug until we know what power they have.

SEVEN already identified thirteen mutants and is in process to watching over them to get more information on them.

The mutants are not the only one that we will be looking for, any people showing sign of supernatural power will be recorded and observed by SEVEN.

My goal is to go full Big Brothers and put the city of New York under SEVEN surveillance without being noticed and nobody none the wiser. With that I will be able to know everything that happen in the city and have plenty of choice or opportunity to steal people power. New York will become my turf, and I, its king.

OOOOO

**That is the end for this chapter. Next chapter we will advance the mcu timeline.**


	5. Chapter 5: invisible

**Here's chapter five. I have read some of the review and will be answering some of them.**

**I read multiple reviews saying the MC is wimpy, and I agree. After all I made him that way. The MC doesn't boast when he can't back it up, and certainly will not act strong when he isn't or when he it doesn't benefit him. When facing against headstrong women who have a lot self-confidence, the MC tend to cave in to please them as long is within certain limit, since there is no point for him to be confrontational and acting proud will do him no good except maybe looking arrogant. **

**The MC dislike greatly pain and very lazy. But he will survive in MCU because he kinda knows what is going to happen and got an AI as well as others people do things for him, while he take care of problems that preoccupy him more, such as how to please his dick. That is right the MC thinks a lot with his dick, like a normal teenager.**

**Someone mentioned stealing Task master power. I remember that his powers make him forget things if he copy too much moves. The MC will not like that, and he doesn't even know who task master is since his knowledge came from the movies. I also read that the task master lose memory because his brain isn't good enough, maybe if the MC get himself a better brain he will consider it if he ever cross road with the task master.**

**Somebody mentioned Maria Hill, I really like and I don't why, maybe because Cobie Smulders plays her. But it will be very for the MC to get her since she look like impossible to seduce for him unless he use the dice. The same could be say for Natasha, but at least she can be flirty I guess.**

**Someone reviewed in Spanish, I don't know Spanish, but I can guess what he wanted to say since magneto and quicksilver was mentioned. Well for now, they are not in the MC target book, I don't think he can beat any of them at this point and time unless maybe he get the drop of them and that is a bit farfetched. He also tries to stay out of their sight and in extension the sight of the mutant brotherhood. The Sentinel PT-1 can't beat omega mutants.**

**Some Guest flamed me quite hard and I must admit I felt a bit amused instead of sad. He declared I should stop writing, well I don't think I will. I don't know if you will be reading this because how mad you sounded in your review and looked like you will be done with the story. But if you are then, you can hold DEEZ NUTS.**

**Sorry for the long author note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel, and this story contain lemon to read at your own risk.**

**OOOOO**

**Chapter** **5: Invisible.**

OOOOO

It is been two days since the Noble phone was released for sale. The release could be considered as a success since the company sold half of our stock in the first two days, which are fifty thousand phones out of a hundred thousand. The reviews on the phones are excellent, and of courses some journalist were paid by the company competitor to say false and bad things about the Noble phone but we weren't worried about that since every legit reviewer or customers who knows a thing or two are praising our products.

We don't know yet how many of them will get a monthly subscription on either Yung or the Netflix app since the app offer one month of free use as a sample.

With the good sale of the first two days, the factories are working overtime to produce more phones for the market. The company analysts predict the sales are only going to increase due to the good reputation we got from the reviews and customers mouth to mouth.

The company is growing bigger by the day. We are also recruiting more staff day after day and with a much better pool of talent to hire from. Elizabeth, my CEO, was ecstatic by the success and good sales of the phone. She already started to talk about expansion and branching out toward other continent or regions such as Europe and Asia. I told her to come up with a plan and an estimate of how much money first before I decide. But I don't need to an expert to know that will probably cost a whole lot of money, and that put me in a dilemma.

Why? Because of what I'm watching on the TV right now.

"_We have received a report of an attack at an American military convoy in Afghanistan. The genius billionaire Tony Stark is suspected to be in the convoy that has been attacked by what we suspect one the many terrorist groups in the region. From our investigation there were multiple casualties, but Mister Stark wasn't found amongst them. The question is. Where is Anthony Stark?"_ A journalist reported on TV, he was standing in a middle of a desert with a bunch of military doing their things in the background.

The dilemma is if I use all my money to expand Kang Enterprise operation, I won't have enough money to buy Stark Industries stock. The smart thing to do is to invest in my own company no matter how profitable Stark Industries will become since my own company has the same potential to earn just as much. But still, having consequential shares in a big company such as Stark Industries is always good, especially if it come with a lot of influence. There is still at least two to four weeks of time for me to decide, before Tony Stark get out the cave he is locked in and found by his friend.

"I bet a hundred bucks that he is dead." Ophelia said while munching on some chips. She was wearing a green oversized shirt and denim short.

The green haired women came back a week after she left for the investigation. I asked her about it when she came back and she told me it was taken care of. After a more detailed tale, I learned she investigated like she didn't know anything, but she was also the one who cleaned the evidence before hand, hence the result of the investigation was inconclusive. HYDRA would probably continue investigating if it was only that, but Ophelia nudged them toward a company called Roxxon Energy Corporation.

I have no idea who they are, except that they are multinational enterprise dealing in oil worth billions of dollars. But from what Ophelia told me the people from Roxxon deal with some shady shit, such as illegal experiment on human or killing off people who hinder them, and all that behind their front of their nice enterprise. Well, I shouldn't judge them since we are doing kind of doing similar things.

"I'll take you on that bet, a hundred on him coming out alive." Vanessa replied and taking on Ophelia's bet while her feet on my laps are being massaged by me.

During these last two weeks and since the threesome, the two have been much closer than at the beginning. They were like two good friends that knew each other for a long time. It was a bit unbelievable that one threesome made them so close to each other.

But you hear me complain about it since I got plenty of threesome thanks to it. I thought my libido was high due to comparing myself to Vanessa but the spy proved me it wasn't the case because she is horny more often of me and leave me satiated enough that she had to initiate most of the time.

It start by Ophelia getting horny and starting to get touchy with me by kissing me or doing other heavy petting in the open where Vanessa can easily walk on us or sometime she just do it while the mutant is right next to us. All of that lead to Vanessa seeing us, getting aroused and then ending up joining us, making it a threesome and also leaving me dead tired.

I think we indulged in the pleasure of flesh more often in the last two weeks than me and Vanessa did in the last two months. Thankfully I putted enough point in the sexual prowess stat, though barely enough, if it wasn't the case I will be a very disappointing boyfriend and may have lost some relationship point with the two women. I got enough XP out of it to level up twice. I putted the two point I got on sexual prowess to help me against the assault of the two women in bed. My objective is to get it at twenty before I try to get charm up.

**LVL 17**

**XP:** 224/1700

**Charm: **3

**Sexual Prowess: **17

**Point:** 0

"He is definitely not dead yet. He is too valuable to kill." I chipped in. Not telling them that he is in the hand of ten rings.

Ophelia smirked with a knowing smile and with her eyes turning orange for second before saying. "Maybe he was killed during the initial assault." With her reaction, I think it's safe to say that HYDRA is involved one way or another, maybe Obadiah Stane for them.

"We will see." I said to her with the same type of knowing smirk she did.

Red glow appeared on Ophelia eyes before she responded by, "Okay… but I'm not betting with you, panda boy. The last time was enough."

I chuckled at her response because last time I bamboozled her causing her to work for me and become a traitor to HYDRA.

The reason her eyes was glowing red is due to her flexing the power she received from the extremis serum, she does it to try to look 'sexier'.

SEVEN finished the extremis serum last week, it is now stable enough for everyone and also a bit better than the one A.I.M. is making. SEVEN combined it with the other super soldier serum she was making and the result was very impressive.

The serum Enhance the user strength, speed, reflexes and overall resilience by rewriting their DNA. It harnesses the bio-electricity in the body and uses it to activate the part of the brain that govern the repair of the body and recode it chemically. The people injected with the serum will gain regenerative healing abilities, making them able to heal all wounds, including previously amputated limbs or even psychological damage. The body part grows back in a matter of minutes like a burning ember but instead of things turning to ashes it grows back and cool down to become flesh and bones.

The people with what I call the Super Extremis, a bit lame I admit but still the perfect name to describe it, will be able to lift up to seven hundred kilogram, run at the speed of eighty kilometers per hour, super human agility, superior reflex that allow her to dodge bullet, enough stamina to for fight for days without rest, high immunity and resistance to disease or poisons, enhanced mental performance such as photographic memory and processing information faster, heightened sense of sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch.

The user will also be able to generate extreme amount of heat through a complex metabolic process, generating heat from their bodies up to several thousand degrees Celsius. The Super Extremis users are able to consciously control the amount of heat expelled from their body, causing the area of their body generating heat to glow intensely, superheating their tissues, blood vessels and nerves, and outlining them inside the body. Since the serum has been made stable, the user will have no risk of blowing up by overheating.

With training, the users can focus and conduct heat through a single area of their body such as their arms or hands, and even emit fire from their mouths.

This serum is basically twice as strong as the one Steve Rogers got and is very strong, but it doesn't make one invincible. Though SEVEN was able to remove some weakness such as being easily identifiable because of higher heat signature, but the users will still glow when using their powers and a clean shot destroying completely the heart or blasting the entire head off will kill the users.

I didn't take the Super Extremis serum since I didn't like it and didn't want super heat as a power, hence I only took the Super soldier serum. It was a bit underwhelming since I got injected by a few needles and that was it. No pain or anything. I just became strong and able after a minute of waiting. It was really anti climatic, my body didn't even change much. Still as skinny under clothes, but when you take them off, I guess my muscle look more defined.

Robert and his men got the normal version of Extremis since it is still a bit debatable if they are trust worthy even though they have been nothing but loyal. Robert got back the arm he lost thank to Extremis, which made him very grateful, but in my opinion it was a shame that he didn't keep the mechanize arm. It had so much potential, with the right technology that arm could do a lot of thing and become much more powerful than extremis but he prioritized having his arm back.

The only person who has taken the Super Extremis serum is Ophelia, though she didn't change much physically. With the powers that come with the serum and her advance skills in combat, it made her a very deadly fighter. Already she was insane in combat without any super human ability, now with the serum I bet she could easily wipe the floor against Cap if they fought. Sadly she will have to hide it from HYDRA hence she will have to hold back and be careful when in mission for them.

As for Vanessa, we decided to not inject the serum in her since we don't know how her mutation will react to change in the DNA. Her whole power is based on the fact she can change mostly anything in her body, the serum might do nothing to her or enter in conflict with her mutation which would be a bad thing if it happen. And she doesn't need it anyways since she can copy the change from being near and exposed to Ophelia. Vanessa can change to any other person and still can keep the powers she copied.

These two women probably could take a hundred of normal human by themselves.

"How long do you think we will have to wait to know if he's alive or not?" Vanessa asked.

"Around two to four weeks." I replied to her. My memory about the time Tony spent in the cave was a bit cloudy. But it should be around that time since I doubt he made his first iron man suit in less than fourteen days.

"Maybe we should send SEVEN to check it out." Ophelia suggested.

What Ophelia meant when she said to send SEVEN to check it out is sending the sentinel. The Sentinel PT-1 was finished a week ago, only one of the models was made. The material necessary to make it are hard to buy and SEVEN wanted to see how he can improve the PT-1 before making a second one.

As for sending the sentinel to Afghanistan, it could be done if the sentinel takes multiple batteries with him to sustain his energy output but I don't plan on sending him even though he could avoid detection and travel undetected.

Sadly the PT-1 as well as the TR-1 are doing nothing. They are made for combat but here is no fight to be fought for now. Hence the sentinels are just standing guard in my suit and looking nice while doing it. Maybe in the near future there will be a chance for the PT-1 to show his strength and get enough data for SEVEN to make an even better robot. For now SEVEN will have to concentrate on his others project such as better and independent source of energy.

"Nah, let's just wait." I said, but then I thought maybe I could ask help from Ophelia about buying Stark industries stock. "Ophy, how much money do you have? I'm asking because Stark industries stock will fall and people will be looking to sell, I wish to buy some of the stock but I don't have enough."

"I'm even poorer that you. The only way to get that kind of money is if I ask the headquarter about it, and I don't think you want HYDRA on us." Ophelia replied at first, but then had a thoughtful look on her face. "Ask me again in two weeks when me and my team start to take over some of New York underground group."

The day Ophelia knew she would have to betray HYDRA, she started to form her own criminal group and has been trying to recruit people ever since. I don't know the detail or who is in her team or group since she never talks about it, but from the sound of it, it seems to be going well, which show how resourceful she is. At least Ophelia current objective is not to try to take the world anymore but just trying to get a foothold in New York underground organization.

"Who are you going for?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when I am done, unless you want to join in." Ophelia replied cheekily.

"No thanks." The mutant replied flatly disinterested.

OOOOO

Ophelia was bored and made it known. I don't know how she doesn't have anything to do since she run a criminal organization, if we can call it that yet, but she quickly settled that boredom when Vanessa suggested they go shopping. And thankfully the green eyed women agreed, but when that invitation was extended to me, I couldn't refuse faster. Because there is no way I will pass my afternoon as the guy who carries all the bags and being dragged to shop after shop. Though maybe being able sees them model was a bit tempting but in the end I didn't find it worth the effort. It is not like I never go on dates with them but this one was definitely not one of them.

I tried to introduce Ophelia to gaming and she was even quite good at FPS but sadly it wasn't really her thing due to her preferring the real thing. At least she has other hobby such as watching NBA game instead of going out and goes do the 'real thing.

They came back home before night fell and directly went directly to my bedroom without saying anything. I found it weird at first and wanted to see what was going on but before all of that I received a text on my phone coming from Ophelia, telling me to go to the bedroom.

I may not be a genius but I didn't need to be one to know I'm about to get some fun.

I opened the door to the room and was greeted by two… Ophelia?!

There were two identical women lying on the bed. Both women were wearing lingerie. The one on the right was in a thin black open breast corset with floral pattern while being strapped to her equally black stocking. The Ophelia on the left was wearing a white demi bra that could barely contain her generous bust and white stocking strapped to a garter belt. Both of them didn't wear any panties and let their bare pussies naked.

"What…" I couldn't help but let out in surprise. I'm aware Vanessa took the appearance of Ophelia for some kinky action but I sincerely couldn't tell which one was her.

"Do you want to fuck us?" The one on the left said seductively.

"Don't you want to fuck a pair of identical twin?" The other one said with the same tone and just as seductively.

I must admit the thought of having sex with identical twin or two exact clones are very arousing. My dick was already painfully hard and trying to get out of his restrain. After all his thinking is quite simple, he sees two hot girls, the peepee get hard.

"Which one of you is Vanessa though?" I asked because I didn't want to call the wrong name while we were at it.

"We will let you guess, at the end." The both of them said in perfect sync. That gave me synth vibes but I didn't care, the dick doesn't if it's a robot or not as long they are hot.

The two identical women began kissing each other, their mouths molded into each other's again and again, their tongues playing with one another, which I could plainly see between kisses and by the way their neck muscles worked.

I watched breathlessly at the sight of the two identical women kissing passionately. I memorized everything about it, the way their tongues danced, their hands roaming on their counter parts body while caressing and grabbing their respective soft flesh, or the wet sound of their kissing.

My dick couldn't be harder than it already was, tenting my shorts obscenely. The sight of the twin kissing was one of the biggest turn on I have ever felt.

Done being a spectator, I quickly shredded the clothes I was wearing before joining them on the bed. They each took one of my arms before pulling me to the space between them. The two green haired beauty lied on my sides with their soft breasts pressed on my sides and resumed their kissing just above me, giving me a close view of their soft lips mashed together and their tongues rotating and licking each other's. While their hands were playing my cock and rubbed it up and down in sync.

"Shit, this is so hot." I whispered in arousal.

My hands trailed down from the top of their back until it reached their shapely and plump bottom before taking it into my hand. I kneaded and molested that shapely butt while I craned my neck to take one of the four nipples in my mouth. I twirled my tongue around her nipple as well as sucking the sensitive bud harshly and switched between the supple fleshes of the two women, leaving biting mark behind.

"Mmmmh….Uh!" The two girls moaned out loudly in unison and broke off the kiss.

Then I French kissed the green eyed women on my right, who I dub dark Ophelia due to her black lingerie, I tasted and suckled her lips, as well as plunging my tongues. I pulled off the kiss as a trail of saliva connected us before it broke. I turned toward light Ophelia, the one wearing white lingerie, and kissed her as well. And in the midst of it all dark Ophelia began kissing my cheek and working her way to my mouth. I turned my head so that I was facing directly forward in between the identical women and their mouths invaded mine simultaneously. They moaned repeatedly as the three of us made out. It was one of the hottest things I've ever experienced, making out with both twin at the same time.

After spending a few minutes exchanging saliva with the two women, I gently pushed their down toward my laps and said, "I need you there."

The girls didn't resist and lowered themselves toward my crotch. Then simultaneously their faces slowly lowered down and they each pressed a cheek to either side of my cock so that I was wedged between their faces. Before rubbing their face all over it, licking and kissing whenever their mouths was close to it.

Both women then turned their green haired heads to my prick and planted the softest kisses on the head. Then Light Ophelia pulled back and held my shaft by the base as Dark Ophelia continued to kiss my cockhead. Dark Ophelia pursed her lips over my head over and over, getting sloppier and sloppier with each kiss until she finally stuck her tongue out and began swirling it around the tip.

A glob of pre cum leaked out from the tip of my cock and she eagerly licked it up. Finally she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked and swirling her tongue around me as she did so.

I was feeling ecstatic as excitement cursed through my body. I could feel her lips surrounding me and her breath on my prick. My tool head felt the lovingly warm embrace of her mouth and sent pleasure waves throughout my entire body. She brought her mouth down further on my shaft and when she got halfway down she brought her mouth back up. She repeated the process, bobbing up and down half my length as she sucked and licked as much as she could.

It was an incredible sensation, being sucked off by Dark Ophelia while her doppelganger held my dick in place for her. At the same time I realized Dark Ophelia was really skilled at oral skill and thought she was maybe Vanessa. She didn't take the whole length inside her, so I wasn't quite sure yet. I cursed myself for thinking about that instead of enjoying the administration of the women is doing to me.

Dark Ophelia then turned her head to the side and let my dickhead jut into the inside of her cheek. I could see my tip stretching her cheek from the inside and the outline of it on the outside as she used her tongue to lick my shaft as best she could. She looked up at me to look if I was enjoying it before turning her head more and letting my dick pop out of her mouth with a slight popping sound. She did this over and over with both cheeks.

After this she began bob her head up and down my length, stopping at the tip to give my cockhead a sloppy kiss before sliding her lips on my shaft. This went for few second as my cock was throbbing against her lips as she rubbed them all over my hard rod.

Dark Ophelia took back the meat stick back into her mouth and sucked it while sliding her lips up and down. I had to reach out to something to grab with my hands due to the pleasure she brought to me, I balled the sheet at my sides and grabbed that smooth thigh of Light Ophelia.

When I felt I was near my release and thought I couldn't take it anymore, she pulled her head off my prick while looking at me with satisfied and slightly arrogant grin. She moved to the side to let Light Ophelia take her place. Soon Light Ophelia brought her lips down to the tips of my tool and kissed as it was Dark Ophelia turn to hold it in place for her.

Light Ophelia kisses were different from her counterpart, it wasn't as sloppy but it was more sensual. She let her kisses linger for as long as they could, and unlike her twin she didn't use her tongue as much. She was looking up at me with her big green eyes, full of lust in it as she slowly and sensually bobbed up and down my prick.

I felt lightheaded due to the twin action. I turned my attention to Dark Ophelia as she was watching the display of her twin with excitement strewn across her face. But she didn't want to stay idle hence took one of my highly precious ball into her mouth and suckled it gently, using her tongue to swirl around it.

The busty green eyed women was bobbing up and down my shaft furiously now. Her hair was bouncing every way and seductive sounds of suction were filling the room as she sucked harder and harder. I had to fight the urge to grab her by her green haired head and force her to deep-throat me. I wanted to shove my cock so far into her throat that she would gag, but unless I want to lose my dick I should keep my hand to myself or use it to pleasure her.

I throbbed particularly hard as I felt Light Ophelia tongue lash out and lick the head, tonguing my shaft in the process. I moaned as I felt her tongue licking my dick, and she moaned back while swirling her tongue around my prick lovingly.

Light Ophelia then pulled her mouth off my dick and grasped me at the base. She pushed my oversized meat over to her counterpart and Dark Ophelia began to suck on me once more. She bobbed on my prick for a few seconds before she quickly pulled my tool out of her warm mouth and pursed her lips against my shaft as she started sliding up and down my length. As her saliva coated my entire organ she passed my throbbing erection to her twin once more.

Dark Ophelia wasted no time in swallowing me and in one fell swoop she took my entire cock into her mouth and deep throated me. I couldn't help but thrust my hips upward a little so she can take the whole length in. She gagged a bit due to it but soon she got the whole stick into her throat.

I reached down toward Light Ophelia and freed her bossom from her bra before cupping her left jug in her hand. She closed her eyes as she felt my fingertips gently caressing her nipple before spreading my hand out and pressing my palm into her big melon to squeeze those wonderful fleshes.

"Mmhh… yeah… you are indeed a breast man." She moaned out.

She was right I could have easily gone for her toned and smooth ass but instead went her breast. It can't be helped, I am a tit man before an ass man.

I looked toward Dark Ophelia as she was staring at her counterpart in with what looked like a mix of lust and envy in her eyes. Her eyes met mine and I knew what she wanted, she wants to be touched, but instead of going for her marshmallow like I did for her twin. I decided go her butt for a little bit of diversity.

"Mmm! Mmm! Play with my ass too." Light moaned out before presenting her butt to me for easier access.

Instead of playing with supple derriere, I opted to play with their dripping snatch by plunging two fingers in each of their wet holes. I slid my fingers in and out, making their essence gush out and drip down abundantly. I quickly found the sweet spot of their love holes since it was the exact same place for both of the women.

"Oh yes! Play with our pussies, panda boy." They moaned in unison.

My dick has been forgotten for a minute but I didn't care as I enjoyed fingering their soaked fold. But it didn't stay that way for long, soon they both closed in on my crotch and kissed the side of my tool. With pursed lips they started to rub up and down in total sync.

I couldn't help but groan at the utterly arousing sight of twin servicing me with their lips and the sensation that I brings with it. "Fuck… this so sexy. You girls are making me feel so good…"

Hearing my moans and groan of pleasure motivated them to ramp up their speed. Instead sliding up and down my length in sync, they did the contrary. When one moved up the other moved down.

All this servicing did by the two Ophelia bought me to heaven and close to release. My raging boner was coated in their saliva due to all of their licking and kissing. My prick was also leaking precum crazily because of my impeding orgasm coming near and near.

"I'm cumming soon!" I growled out.

I used my thumb to press it on their clit and stimulate them further so I can bring them closer to their release. My increased pace made them moans in appreciation but that didn't slow down their movement one bit and they kept a steady pace.

"Coming!" I grunted out as my prick pulsated and shot rope of semen into Light Ophelia mouth as she took the head into her mouth before it came out. She sucked the tip furiously as her twin, Dark Ophelia, jacked the rest of my cock. I saw the white clad lingerie women cheek bulge as she took all of my seed into her mouth.

When they were done sucking out all the liquid in my ball sack, Light Ophelia leaned her face toward her counterpart and pressed her lips against her twin while opening her mouth to let the white liquid flow into Dark Ophelia's mouth. They swapped the cum in their respective mouth back and forth between them, kissing each other's tenderly with a lot tongue action involved. They ended it after a couple minutes has passed and faced me with their mouth wide open. A pool of my seeds could be seen inside their mouth, their darting around sensually before they gulped it down with their hands trailing and following the trajectory of the liquid in them.

The spectacle made out of it is one of the most arousing sights I ever laid my eyes upon. My dick that just came just a couple minute was as hard as Proto-Adamantium and ready for action. Witnessing that display, I decided to throw caution to the wind and stop letting them take charge. I was too horny for that now.

I grabbed the arms of both women in front of me and pulled them toward the bed before pinned them on the bed. I got on top of Dark Ophelia while her twin was lying down nearby looking at me.

"Oh, someone is excited." Dark Ophelia exclaimed with a smile.

"He can't hold it anymore." Light Ophelia laughed jovially.

"We are all yours, panda boy." They said in unison sultrily.

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back, my blood boiled as I grew hot with desire. I spread Dark Ophelia legs wide before guiding my meat stick into her nether regions and I pushed forward against her snatch as she gasped at the sensation.

I pushed forward harshly and then in one full thrust my entire prick entered her smoothly and I saw her eyes grow wide as she inhaled deeply with her mouth wide open.

"Oh! Yes!" The black lingerie clad women moaned as I plunged into her.

I immediately felt my cock enveloped by her tight walls closing in around me. I pushed in and out again and again, my cock reaching deeper into her after each stroke. My body tensed up as I dealt with the pleasurable pressure surrounding the tip of my cock as I touched her womb.

"Mmm! Uh! MMh!" Dark Ophelia moaned out loudly as her counterpart muffled her scream by kissing her.

I plunged and drilled my raging boner into the busty green haired women beneath me, coaxing loud moans and screams from her as Light Ophelia left her mouth to take one of her hard nipple in her mouth and sucked on it furiously.

"OH! FUCK YES! Keep plowing into me!" Dark Ophelia screamed out while grabbing into her twin head and tried to push it deeper into her chest. Her head trashed around and moaned lewdly.

I was breathing heavily as I kept spearing into her core with my meat spear, the feeling of her tight cunt wrapping around my dick was like a very potent aphrodisiac, and it made me thirst for more of it. I was shoving my prick into her hungrily and without any restraint. I began pounding into her over and over, practically reveling in the feeling her pussy inflicted on me.

I looked down on the two beautiful identical women, admiring their beautiful face and Light Ophelia sucking her twin boobs like a newborn baby. At this point, fucking identical twin might just become my newfound fetish.

Light Ophelia stopped what she was doing before laying her eyes on me and saying, "Touch them, panda boy." She mashed together the two soft mountains of her twin and presented them to me as they were still bouncing wildly and enticingly.

I did as she commended and reached down to her twin big bust. As soon my palm clamped down those heavenly fleshes, I could feel her hardened nipples against my palms as I rammed my dick in her repeatedly. Those wonderful bags of fun made me began to fuck her even more vigorously.

"Uh! Fuck! Use that big stick and fuck me harder! Yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me! Just like that!" Dark Ophelia cried out.

Her screaming turned out to be her way to express that she was having an orgasm. I noticed due to her vaginal muscles tense up and clench around me. Her body jolted involuntarily and a moment later I felt her nectar begin to gush around my thrusting dick. There were streams of her womanly juices dripping down my inner thigh as I continued to pound into her sensitive hole as she came.

"OH Fuck! I'm CUMMING!" she moaned out in pure satisfaction.

Her body has been wiggling in her orgasmic bliss, but now as the intensity of it began to calm down, her movement slowly started to go back to normal, which is her fleshes bouncing as my prick entered and reentered her. She was letting out moans of appreciation and her entire tone was leaking with happiness as I was still hard and fucking her. I wanted to keep pounding on her dripping pussy but I slowly and reluctantly slid out of her warm cave to rest a bit.

I stared down at the two women and my hands that were still gripping unto her big tits. I watched Dark Ophelia starting to relax and a look of contention drew on her face, sweat glowed on her whole body. Our eyes met and it was full of love insider her ocular globe. I broke the contact and looked at the other women eyes, hers was full of lust and needs. She wasn't relaxed, on the contrary, she breathed heavily in dire need of me doing what I did to her twin.

Light Ophelia's hand lowered down toward my crotch and wanked my raging boner lovingly. Since I already knew what she wanted, I maneuvered us in a way that she ended up lying on her chest with her shapely bum face against me. Before long, I already have my prick rubbing along her slit while I was kneading her toned ass.

"Finally my turn." The white lingerie clad women said.

I didn't want to waste any more time and she was already soaking wet. I positioned the head of my dick and pushed in slowly as doing it too fast in this position might not be possible. My head and the following shaft made contact with her soft but tight vaginal wall, which got of a small moan from her. I pushed in and out multiple times, each time going deeper until I reached the deepest part of her just like I did to her doppelganger.

"Ugh, I'm so full. Fuck me now, panda boy, and hard." She turned head at me and told me in a commanding voice.

I started slow but I quickly picked up my past and speared her furiously as I got the same wonderful sensation as I got from her twin. Light Ophelia grasped the sheets on the bed and moaned loudly into the bed. Her moans made my cock throb crazily and fueled me to fuck her with even more intensity.

"Fuck! You girls are making me crazy." I panted out.

"Don't stop… Fuck her like you did to me." Dark Ophelia said as she looked at us.

I pressed my chest on her back, my arms wrapping around her chest and my palms on her more than handful boobs. Then I did as I was told and continued to fuck her but this time with longer and more powerful thrusts. I faced Dark Ophelia and looked into her eyes but she wasn't looking back, no she was too busy watching my hips going up and down, and pounding her twin relentlessly.

"That's it! Keep fucking her! Aren't you a lucky man, fucking two hot identical twins?" Dark Ophelia said in my ear.

She first began planting soft kiss on my jaws, it trailed until she reached my mouth and became a full blown kiss. She held my head with her palm as the kiss become more and more heated. We kissed passionately and sloppily as I fucked her twin furiously below me.

Dark Ophelia pulled away from the kiss and rose up to her knees until her face was on the level with my face. She held her beautiful shaped bust in her hands and offered them to me. I immediately buried my face in her cleavage as I felt her hands on the back of my head, she held me to her heaving bosom tightly, letting me lick and suck at her big tits. My mouth roamed over her right breast and I came across her hard nipple. I clamped my lips down around it and started to suck like a hungry beast.

"Mmh… suck those titties." She moaned.

Under me, Light Ophelia did some of her own moaning as I bounced on her soft butt. I continued to piston my cock into her as I feasted on her twin wonderful breast.

"YES! Keep fucking me with that big hard cock of yours." Light Ophelia screamed out.

"Yeah… fuck her harder." Her counterpart added.

Hearing those two twins talking sensually about fucking lit a flame inside me. I stopped playing with Dark Ophelia breast and focused exclusively at fucking her twin brain out. The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping together and the moans of the green haired women as I plunged into her with power and speed.

"You girls are making me crazy." I grunted out.

"Yeah… so you better fuck us until we pass out." Dark Ophelia leaned down and whispered in my ear.

These two women were driving me over the edge. I could feel an orgasm approaching like a tidal wave. I was going to cum and I can feel that it's a huge one, a much bigger release than I had a dozen of minutes ago. I tried to resist it but I couldn't run from it anymore. There was so much stimulation going on I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer.

"AH! UH! FUCK! OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" She screamed out as she grasped the sheet tightly and pulled them toward herself.

I felt her love cave tighten just like when her doppelganger came and her essence was gushing out all over my shaft. But I didn't stop and continued to piston her as she came due to my own coming near.

"Fuck… I'm gonna fucking cum!" I grunted loudly.

Hearing this, the two identical women promptly spurred into action and threw me off of Light Ophelia's back. They each repositioned at each sides of my crotch with their heads close to my throbbing prick. Light Ophelia held my cock toward her counterpart parted lips and jacked it furiously, her other hand reached down and massaged my ball to further bring me to the edge.

"Cum all over her face, her beautiful slutty face." Light Ophelia encouraged me.

Meanwhile Dark Ophelia patiently waited with her mouth wide open and her closed eyes. The hand on my prick was moving like a blur, with one twin's soft hands stroking my cock and balls and the other twin's soft mouth patiently wrapped around my cockhead while waiting for me to cum in her, I began to feel the cum rushing from my balls and into my shaft. They must has felt it too because Dark Ophelia started to suck my tip like a vacuum.

"Oh Fuck!" I shouted as I shot thick rope of semen into the mouth of the waiting twin as her twin continued to stroke my prick in a perfect sync, and doing that helped with each spurt of cum so that rope of cum shot was as powerful and as long it could possibly be.

Light Ophelia didn't even flinch as spurs after spurs of seed shot into her mouth. She kept sucking and sucking until I couldn't shoot anything anymore. But Dark Ophelia didn't care, she continued to pump my dick and fondling my balls. "God, I'm empty, stop wanking me."

Thankfully she stopped when her counterpart lifter her head from my crotch and took dark Ophelia's head in her arm. I expected her to kiss just like last time, but this was different. Light Ophelia leaned close to her twin but didn't kiss her, instead she positioned her mouth above her twin's mouth and slowly let the white liquid flow from her to her doppelganger.

There was no sexy spectacle this time, just a simple affair. They shared it and immediately gulped the liquid down without withholding it or showing it to me like last time. Instead they turned toward me and asked me in unison a question that I didn't spend a second to think of the answer.

"So, do you know yet which one of us is Vanessa?"

I didn't know for sure which one of them was Vanessa but my first instinct told me it was Dark Ophelia. Due to her mutant power, she could act like Ophelia if she wished to do so. And to be honest I didn't pay much attention to their mannerism when we were doing the naughty.

"Huh… You are Vanessa." I said as I pointed toward Dark Ophelia. While thinking about what happened I couldn't pick up any difference between the women except the color of their lingerie. From what my memory told me I know that Vanessa preferred darker color such as black, hence that is why I betted on Dark Ophelia.

"Wrong!" The both of them exclaimed together with perfect sync. And to prove their point, Light Ophelia morphed to a blue skinned mutant that is Vanessa.

"Shit." I couldn't help but mutter out. I had fifty per cent to be wrong and I just have to happen to fall on that end. I always knew my betting luck was dog shit.

"Well, since you have guessed it wrong. You have to be punished." Ophelia said as the two looked at each while giving a knowing smile.

They both advanced toward me and crashed me to the bed before making go a few more round with. The two succubuses like women probably will do men until I couldn't get it up anymore or they are too tired.

OOOOO

**Susan Storm**

Susan was working on the administrative papers concerning the day to day operation of the Fantastic Four Foundation. The foundation was founded by her long time crush and the big brain of the team Reed Richards, the muscle of the team and chief security Benjamin Grimm, her hot headed little brother Jonathan Storm and herself.

The four founding member founded the foundation two years ago in hope to create a better future for humanity and give themselves a safe place to practice their craft. In two years few people joined the foundation, mostly their friends or people with the same goals.

But not many joined them, because of the foundation researching technologies not very profitable and other things that doesn't bring much money into the foundation pockets. Sadly they couldn't recruit as many staff or offer the same amount of salaries as the other bigger companies due to the lack of funds. The company wasn't in the red thanks to fact that sometime they happen to come up with something that are commercially viable.

They could sell some of the invention that Reed comes up with for a consequential sum of money but Reed refused most of the time due to not wanting having his invention ending up in the hands of the wrong people, and Susan agrees with him. But it would help if he would work on something that can make cash flow into the foundation and she tried to ask him that and make Reed understand yet it was all for naught because Reed prefer working on his personal project, which are mostly useless and doesn't earn any money whatsoever, and since commercial invention isn't what he is passionate about, Reed told her that he won't be able to muster the drive to research on it.

And that is what makes her angry. Susan sacrificed her own projects and interest to become the foundation president and take care of the administration side as well as the financial side due to her being the only person capable to do it between the four of them. But Susan didn't bring it up to Reed or the team since she didn't want to have a big fight about it that will create bad feeling and also the fact that she wanted to date Reed.

But recently Susan couldn't concentrate on her work. Whenever she was working her thought couldn't help but go toward at the youth she met at the shopping center. At first she didn't pay much attention to him and thought him as another normal person and helped him out of politeness but when she touched him, she felt her heart start to beat faster, butterfly forming in her stomach and wave of feeling of enjoyment cursed through her from the point of contact. It felt like the first time she saw Reed but amplified by two times.

That is why she thinks of him as her soul mate. And when she took a good looked at him, she couldn't help but find him even more attractive even though he looked so young. She was never into younger men due to finding them immature but he was the exception. But being caught by her girlfriend for touching him was an embarrassing experience. Yet it didn't stop her from trying to know more about the young man and ask for his name in front of the women.

Susan wasn't the type of woman to after somebodies boyfriend but there was no wrong in trying to know him better. After all it wasn't every day you meet somebody that might be your soul mate. And she thought that the two of them didn't look like they fit together. So there was nothing wrong for her to wait for them to break up and slide in to comfort Kenan. That was her thought when she made that move.

That bold move from her was successful as she learned his name was Kenan, but it was what the girlfriend said that surprised her. The women took out from her bad a card that contained the full name of Kenan along with his address and occupation. Then she whispered in her ear that if she liked Kenan she can come and try to get him, but the girlfriend wouldn't mind sharing either, hearing that made Susan blush like a high school girl that heard that his crush liked her back.

When she visualized sharing the young men in her mind after hearing it and weirdly she didn't find that repulsive but instead find it an attractive offer. That shocked her out a lot, because she never once in her life entertained the idea of threesome since she wasn't one bit bi-curious and that for her a romantic relationship was between two individual. The fact of sharing never crossed her mind until now.

Susan doubted her own feelings, thinking it was maybe a passing thought and that it wasn't her true feeling. Hence she decided to let the matter drop and maybe with time she will forget about this. But her brother Johnny couldn't help but bother her about it on the trip back to the Baxter Building. Susan could understand Johnny curiosity since what she did was not something she would do, but she still found it annoying, especially when he threatened to tell it to Reed.

Like it was going to do change anything about Reed being more interested in his project than spending time with her.

True to his word, Johnny told what happened to Ben and Reed. Ben has his curiosity picked and tried to glean more information out a Johnny. As for Reed who was told when he was working on one of his invention, just brushed it off. Johnny continued to annoy her about it for a few more days before dropping it after seeing that she didn't try to see him or mention him.

Yet even with time she still couldn't forget about him, and somehow her thought always strays to him from time to time. Susan didn't know what happened to her to be so enamored with Kenan, she even suspected to be under some mind control that she know some mutant can do.

Susan went to find one of her contact, Professor Charles Xavier, who might confirm or not if her mind was altered. She went alone and discreetly to not alert the other member of Fantastic Four in cases it was a false alert. In the end spending a ten minute or so with him, it came out there was no mutant or others power involved, thought Charles found some point to be weird. Yet it seemed that her feelings were genuine, Susan didn't know if she should take this as a good or bad news.

Since she couldn't concentrate on her work due to her thought starting to wander again, she decided to go to the building cafeteria and try to relax a bit by getting something to drink before going back to her work.

When she got to the cafeteria, Susan was greeted by Ben who was flipping a magazine while drinking his beverage.

"Good afternoon Sue. You look tired… busy?" The big man with skin who looked like rock asked.

"Yeah… I have a lot on my mind. Our fund is starting to dwindle again." Susan responded and sat with the giant man after getting her drink.

"Did you mention it to Reed?" Ben asked with concern and stopping reading his magazine to look at Susan.

"I sent him a messenger to his lab computer, again." The woman sighed tiredly. "It's not like he doesn't know, I told him repeatedly that the foundation need more income if we want to be at ease and able to recruit more people to help us. The money generated by the patent we own is not enough for us anymore, especially with the increase in spending for the researches Reed and the others are doing. But he never listens and got used to always a making end meet as well as always having things goes his way. Yet doesn't realize that I have to work twice as hard to find money for us to use and manage our funds carefully so we don't end up in the red."

"Sorry for the rant. I'm feeling stressed these last few days." Susan said after finishing her rant. But she felt much better after letting out her frustration.

"No worries, you look like you needed that." Ben responded with a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry I can't be much of a help except driving things around." He added sadly.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to-"

"I know." The rock man interrupted before continuing, "The fact is we got so used to having you run things that we forget how hard it is for you, and that some of us aren't pulling our weight, especially me. I will talk to Reed, I'm sure with his brain and my muscle we can come up with something." He chuckled.

"Humanity best duo, we should rename the fantastic four to fantastic two and their two sidekick." Susan joked back to further decrease the tension in the air.

That is why she didn't want to bring up the thing about her working hard, it can cause some unwanted tension in their friendship and become a competition between them on who is working harder. But there is no surprise in Ben taking this kind of conversion well. He might look scary but he is the most level headed and mature member of the fantastic four.

Just as the two friends were jesting, Johnny walked by and greeted them. "Sup guys."

"Nice clothes, what is the occasion?" Ben asked.

"I got a date later." Johnny responded with a happy smile.

"Still the same girl or did you change again?" Susan asked with a smile, but she was being cheeky and a bit sarcastic.

"Nah… different girl, the last one didn't work out." The blond man replied casually like it was a usual occurrence.

Susan snorted in disdain before asking his brother, "What are you working on currently?" She asked because Johnny has his own lab and room.

"Huh… on my car?" The blond man replied hesitantly due to being taken aback by the question.

"Can it be used to make money?" Susan asked to make sure.

"Huh… no."

"Well then your fund for research will be cut by seventy per cent until further notice. We are short on fund right now." The blonde woman stated coldly.

Since Susan manages the foundation budget, she knows exactly how much money her little brother is using. And from what she remembers, the amount of money he is using, though it isn't as much as the others but still consequential, is too much for it to be wasted on his car and hobby.

"Hey, that isn't fair. The motor I made is still making us plenty of money. That money is mine." Johnny responded back heatedly.

Susan had to admit that his brother's patent on his motor is bringing them quite a bit fund even though is not as much he make it sound. At least it proved that her brother useless, he just have his priorities at the wrong place. He tries to look good more than do good.

"True, but the fact is that the foundation lack funds and we don't earn enough money for everybody to use as he please. So you will have to deal with it unless you can come up with a solution to get us more funds." Susan stated with a hint of finality, making him know that her decision was final.

Johnny huffed in displeasure but didn't say anything as he left in anger.

"You were a little bit harsh on him." Ben said.

"I know but he needs to understand the situation we are in, don't allow me to give him money to waste. " Susan explained as she held her forehead. "I need to go back to work. See you later." The blonde woman said before standing up ready to leave.

"Don't overwork yourself Sue, and don't hesitate to ask help if you need it." The Thing said warmly to her.

Susan nodded with a smile before leaving the cafeteria in direction of her office. During her trek back to her office she thought back on her discussion with Johnny. She felt guilty for being so harsh to her brother and for a moment planned to apologize to him after he came back but thought better. Susan thinks that her brother is some dire needs of tough love or he will always keep acting like a brat and irritate her.

As Susan was distracted by her thought on her brother when walking toward the office, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Two people said at the same time. Susan recognized this voice. When she lifted her head to confirm it and just as she thought it was Reed Richards.

"Great, I was just looking for you Sue." Reed stated with a smile.

"Oh yeah, what's up?" Susan asked and returned the smile in kind. Even though Susan don't think she loves Reed anymore, she still arbor some feeling for him. After all, years of feelings doesn't just disappear.

Reed's smile changed to a bashful and shy one before asking, "I wanted to ask if you are free tonight? Maybe we can go to dinner together?"

Once Susan will be happy to hear that and agree immediately, but now she just doesn't feel like doing it. It is something that surprised her greatly, because there were a few opportunities for them to become couple. She remember one such occasion, they were having date in Paris and were about to have their first kiss to seal of a great night but were interrupted by the frightful four who learned of their dates. After that they were too busy with their own things and their relationship returned to what it was, which was Reed focusing on his research while Susan took care of the foundation.

"Sorry, but I'm busy tonight." Susan responded with apologetic smile.

Even though she still cares for him, Susan just don't feel interested. Now, her mind is asking why Reed is asking her out, because most of the time it was Susan that did the asking or dropped some obvious hint that she wanted a date. Reed very rarely did the asking of his own volition without nudge in that direction.

Susan deduced that it was probably him noticing that she became a bit more distant really. She didn't want to appear like that but it was bound to happen when she stopped any attempt at flirting with Reed, which was always her who was doing it, or when she stopped dropping hint and asking him out.

Reed was surprised as could be clearly seen on his face, he was confident that Susan would accept. "Can you not take tonight off?" He asked with higher pitched voice than normal, showing a bit a distress.

"I can't. I have too much work to do and better things to do than go on a dinner with you. If you read the message I left for you, you should know what is going on and try to help me instead of asking me out for dinner." Susan declared with a casual tone, trying to not come out as aggressive.

Susan waited for a few seconds for his reply but there wasn't. Instead he had he mouth wide open and looked bewildered. Hence she passed by him and went on her merry way.

She felt guilty for rebutting Reed like that and yet she also felt a sense of satisfaction for giving him a taste of his own medicine. She remembers the multiple times she has been refused by him because he preferred to work on his projects instead, though he his refusal wasn't as mean as the one Susan did. But it didn't mean Susan wasn't offended by it.

Susan is somewhat sure now that she didn't want to pursue a romantic relationship with Reed, but it didn't mean she wanted to pursue one with her current obsession Kenan. First she needs to meet him again to be sure of her feeling.

Sitting on her office desk, Susan needs to think of a plan to meet him 'coincidentally' so she don't appear as suspicious or appear as being too interested at him.

Susan wasn't proud to admit that she has tried to spy on him. At first she tried to research him on the internet but sadly there were very few information on him. The media to find more about him when it was revealed that Kang Enterprise was him but not much was found and he never took an interview. Some article said that his money comes from a heritance of a crime lord but nothing concrete could be proved.

Hence she decided to go with the old way of spying in her car since she wasn't good at hacking or any other way of spying. Susan camped in front of the building where Kenan live, Kang Tower, a bit narcissistic if you ask her. She couldn't spend much time camping there like a stalker but at least she learned that he rarely goes out of his building and when he did, it was to go at the nearby grocery store to buy things.

Susan planned to wait in her car in front of his building, waiting for him to come out before following him to the grocery store and accidentally meet him.

With a plan in mind, all Susan have to do is to wait for tomorrow. Let's hope she is lucky and that Kenan just happen to go out alone that day.

OOOOO

Susan went in the afternoon since it was mostly around those times that Kenan goes out. Luckily, she only had to wait for twenty minutes or so before seeing Kenan walking out of the building in direction of the nearby grocery store.

Susan quickly got off of her car and followed him closely behind while keeping a good amount of distance between them. Kenan generally doesn't spend much time in the grocery store, hence she must not wait too long before entering the shop or she will miss her chance.

With quick snooping, she found him on the drinks aisle inspecting different soda. Susan wanted him to greet her first to appear less suspicious, so she walked somewhere near Kenan and pretended to inspect the drinks like him while waiting for him to notice her.

Sadly for her, the plan didn't work. Because Kenan was too focused on the bottles of drinks he is holding to pay attention to his surroundings. In the end he completely walked by her as he was totally oblivious of Susan presence.

Seeing the failure of her plan, she thought maybe she should try it again, but decided against it at the end and opted to go for plan B, which is doing the first greeting herself. Something Susan should have done since the start.

"Kenan, is that you?" The blonde woman asked, feigning surprise in her voice.

Kenan turned his head back and surprise was shown on his face when he saw her. "Miss Storm, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was around in the area and I was thirsty so I came here." Susan replied trying and succeeding in sounding truthful.

"Oh, what a coincidence." Kenan responded, his voice neutral.

Susan noticed him looking over head for a couple seconds and shock flashed for second on his face before his eyes returned to where it was.

"Yes, indeed… what about you then?" Susan asked in return and trying to not let the conversion go to an awkward silence.

"I live near here and I was thirsty due to… exercising quite a bit." Kenan stated but had funny expression on his face when he said exercising.

Susan intrigued and curious, asked, "What kind of exercise?"

Hesitation crept up in Kenan's face but in the end he responded by "It is what I like to call FFM action."

Susan felt confused about it what it means as she never heard anything about it. "What kind of sport is that?" She asked trying to know if it was a word play or a new thing.

"I rather not explain it, but you can research on the internet." He replied with a cheeky smile.

Susan wanted to insist that he told her but then she remembered what she originally came here to do. So she let the matter drop and instead asked him if he wanted get a drink together.

"I wanted to apologize for what my brother did. How about I buy a drink?" Susan asked, her eyes pleading cutely at him.

Kenan thought for a minute and while he was thinking Susan heart beat quickly in trepidation and in fear that he might refuse. All her hope was on him accepting because she hasn't planned in case he refused and have no idea what to do if that was the case. Fortunately for her Kenan accepted.

"I'm kind of hungry, I will accept if you make it a meal." Kenan proposed instead.

"Deal!" The blonde women immediately agreed. Relief washed over her as glee replaced her fear.

Susan let Kenan decide on the place they were going to eat as she didn't know the surrounding well, he decided on some nearby fast food chain that do hamburgers amongst other food.

"You are not eating?" Kenan asked after ordering two people worth of foods.

"No, I'm not hungry. But maybe I'll take a fry or two from yours." Susan said with a teasing smile.

"You can even take a bite off my burger if you wish to." He teased back.

The both of them took their seats after taking their foods with them. Kenan already started eating his burgers and made it look like he didn't eat for the last two days.

"You weren't joking when you said you were hungry." Susan stated as she munched a couple fries.

"I always had a big appetite."

Susan looked at Kenan's body and found him quite slim, a bit like Reed. She was quite surprised that he didn't gain any weight if he ate that much at every meal.

"So… are you working or in college." Susan asked a question she already knew but since it will make her look more like a stalker if she revealed she already knew about his company, so Susan decided to ask him as it is also a good subject to talk to.

"I have my own company." Kenan said casually like it was common occurrence to own a company at his age.

"Really!? What does it do?" Susan exclaimed with surprise although fake.

"The Noble phones are made by us." Kenan told her with his mouth full while showing his phone to her.

"Wow… That is really impressive, to have such a successful company."

Susan inspected the phone and believed Reed could easily do something just as good. If he had half a tenth of the brain he use for his project and use it for business, she will be already rich and won't have to worry about money like she is doing right now.

"What I am doing is nowhere near as impressive as what the Fantastic Four are doing." He said with a smile, his mouth was oily and dirtied with sauce on the corner of his mouth, but Susan heart still beat wildly when she saw it and nearly blushed.

"You guys fighting super villain with your awesome powers, saving people left, right and center. Real heroes." Kenan continued, and now Susan couldn't hide her blush due to his compliment.

"We were just lucky." The blonde women replied meekly, feeling self-conscious.

"Maybe, but at least you try. Look, you work so hard that you have dark circle under your eyes."

Kenan pointed toward the slightly dark circle under the eyes of Susan that she got from the lack of sleep due to the stress of managing the foundation and her obsession of Kenan.

"I didn't get these for hero stuff." Susan said embarrassingly, and when he looked at her puzzlingly. Susan couldn't resist and told him all of her trouble with the foundation funds. Susan needed someone who she could vent to and that was perfect occasion.

Hearing her rant, Kenan laughed, a reaction she didn't expect.

"Sorry for laughing," He said as he calmed himself. "I just didn't expect you guys to have money problems. I thought that the Fantastic Four were crazy rich. I mean you have all these crazy technologies and you still have money problems?"

"Well, researching as well as making those technologies cost money you know, and they are not for sale. We don't want them to end up in the wrong hands. Our only revenues are from some simple civilian tech patents." Susan admitted.

"If you can come up with those things I'm sure that you can make some tech that can fill your pocket with coin, such as a better energy production tech or make a better satellite tech we have." Kenan suggested as he unwrapped his third burger.

"Well to do that we need funds, something we don't have right now." Susan replied and grew more irritated the more she thought about it. Sometime she wishes she can just drop everything and go on her own path. But sadly or fortunately, she cares for them way too much for that to be more than an angry passing thought.

"You make a lot of money if you adapt your combat suit for the police or sell it the military."

Susan thought about it and thinks it isn't such a bad idea but the only problem was if they could trust the police or the military to not abuse it and somehow make it end up in some villain's hands.

"Not a bad idea but I won't be the one deciding it."

"For the time being, I can hire somebody to help with your work if you want to." Kenan proposed her.

Susan was very tempted by the offer, god knows how much she is had to work by herself, but in the end refused the offer as she doubted that the other member will take it well. Thought she have a mind to completely ignore their opinion as she is the one working.

"No I can't accept it, I won't be able to pay you back and we avoid accepting donation."

"Your loss then, because the money isn't a problem for me and you need to pay me back. I probably earn more money in a day than I will pay for the person's yearly wage." Kenan said truthfully without making it sound arrogant.

"A very tempting offer, especially for me, but Reed and the other won't accept it. They and I don't want to feel like we owe you." Susan explained.

The rule the team made about not receiving or accepting any type of donation was to prevent the foundation to be reliant on them and prevent the government or multinational companies to have any leverage on the foundation. Reed and the rest of the team didn't want to end up feeling obligated to work for them or giving them some of the team's very prized tech.

"That's too bad, since you will be the one suffering for it." Kenan stated while putting extra articulation on the word you.

Hearing that nearly made Susan backtrack and accept the offer, but in the she told herself to not make rash decision based on her emotion. She has to be careful or her selfishness might cause her team to break and disband.

"Sometime you have to suffer a bit for the sake of the team." Susan said sadly before adopting a cheerful tone and saying, "Well you can also help me by hiring us to develop some simple tech for your company. As long its simple and don't become a weapon, I don't think the other will be against it."

Susan only said it to tease him a little bit but underneath it she was hoping he might take the offer as it could help Fantastic Four Foundation greatly and she will be able to know him better as they will interact more often.

Kenan laughed lightly before saying, "I won't be able to afford it sadly, because I have some fund problems. Nothing like yours obviously. It is more along the line of having only enough funds to invest into one of the two projects I wanted. I want to make the both of them happen but I have only enough for one, and now I'm trying to think of a way to get enough funds to have both."

Listening to his dilemma about his lack funds made Susan thought that she couldn't relate to those problems at all. And comparing the two issues was like comparing the distance of earth and the moon.

"I'm not an expert but you could sell some of your company shares, even though you just started the company they are worth a lot and then you can have them invest with you unless they want to have their shares diluted." Susan suggested and though she might not have studied business in college, she learned a thing or two when took the head of the foundation but she doubted that Kenan wasn't aware of this solution.

"I will never sell my shares." Kenan replied firmly.

If Susan was him she wouldn't sell her shares that easily either. In her opinion one shouldn't sell their company shares that easily, especially when one as successful as the one Kenan's own, unless they are in extreme need of money.

"The next best thing for a company like yours is to sell a patent or share one for a fee." The blond women suggested again.

"Hm, what kind of patent do you think sell for the most?" Kenan asked after thinking for a few second.

Susan gave me a weird look, because when she mentioned selling patent, she was talking about the patent he already own, but he gave the impression that he could just pop out a new technology depending on what sold for more money.

"Definitely the one on weapon or energy." Susan answered the question.

Susan could see him contemplating his option as he finished the remaining of his meal while Susan admired Kenan's serious and concentrated face. She did find the sight of him se serious quite cute and attractive.

Susan wouldn't mind looking at for the rest of day but her phone broke her from her gaze. After answering her phone, she found it was Johnny who was calling her to ask Susan to return as she was needed due to an emergency. Though her brother didn't tell her the details.

"Sorry an emergency call, I have to go." Susan told Kenan after hanging phone, looking sorry. But then she remembered something and asked, "Can I have your number or email?"

"Sure." Kenan replied without hesitation which made her happy somehow.

After exchanging number, Susan putted her hand up for a handshake as she wanted to confirm the sensation she felt the first time she touched him and mostly wanted to feel it again as she loved the sensation, but she got more than she bargained for.

Kenan ignored her handshake and wrapped his hand around her back to give her a hug. Susan didn't stop the hug and instead returned it. She basked on the feeling that made her heart beat faster and took in his smell that seemed familiar yet unfamiliar, it has a musky and sweaty smell with a mix of women perfume. Strangely she liked it.

Kenan pulled out of the hug and Susan reluctantly did the same.

"Thanks for the meal, you were a great help." Kenan said softly to her and this cause her to felt surge of happiness swell inside of her.

Susan wasn't sure how she has helped him but was glad she could.

"See you soon." Kenan said as he waived his arm in goodbye.

"See you soon." Susan repeated after in farewell with a hint of longing before departing in direction of the Baxter building. In her mind that emergency better be worth it or hell has to be paid.

OOOOO

**Kenan**

It has been three weeks since Tony Stark got kidnapped, the video that confirmed he got taken by the Ten Rings came out a few days after his disappearance. During that time I succeeded in getting enough fund to be able to buy a sizable amount of the Stark Industries shares that will soon hit the market.

I have hoped that Ophelia after two week might come with her own bags of money and together we can pool our funds to buy a bigger shares of the company but the money she brought was inconsequential and nowhere enough. I learned from her that she stole around a million dollar from some Italian mafia in New York on top of forcibly kicked them out of their own territory for Ophelia's team to take it for their own.

Obviously they will have to build their own criminal and underground operation from the scratch but at least they will have a nice sum of money to start with and their own turf. Ophelia named her team the Viper Nest and she gave herself the codename of Viper. I knew she liked snakes but it looks like an obsession now. I hope she didn't have her team wear some snake themed outfit.

I got two hundred fifty millions dollars by selling a tech that took SEVEN a couple hours to make. When I needed to choose what kind of tech I needed to sell, I thought what kind of technology is valuable right now but lose value in a couple years. Then I remembered what I saw in the first Avenger movie, it was Tony Stark working on some kind of energy production under water.

It made me think that the hydraulic tech right now might lose value when Stark starts investing and working on it. So I made SEVEN researches the dam tech and try to improve it without the need for a whole overhaul of the dam. The dam generator will generate ten percent more power than their current one and it need to be done is to replace or change some few parts.

The rest was history, I sent Elizabeth to negotiate with the Energy conglomeration after making sure with her that money was for another project and not for the company. My CEO tried to glean more about my 'project' but in the end let it go when I refused to tell her anything except that she will know when I'm done with it.

The negotiation was a bit bumpy since they weren't sure it worked but after multiple testing by them and some contract clause, the deal went through.

Hence now I have two hundred fifty millions to spend on Stark's company. All of that thanks to my meeting with Susan.

The way I met was quite weird as I didn't expect to meet her at the grocery store right next to my building but I didn't care as I was distracted by her relationship score only decreased by two to sixty three from the sixty five that she had the time we last met and went to sixty seven before she left.

Our first meeting went well I suppose, it wasn't romantic. It looked more like a friend who is listening his other friend ranting about her workplace.

What I didn't expect was the Fantastic Four having cash problem. I may have never watched the FF4 except some picture or the two thousand movies, but I have always thought they were rolling in money due to all of their spaceship and futuristic gadget.

Yet they are having monetary issues because of spending money on researching things that can't be sold to the general populace and only some special agency or company are interested.

If the fantastic four wasn't such a good natured people and instead was unscrupulous business man, they will be swimming in money right now. Honestly he doesn't even need to be a cruel to succeed, all he need is a bit of common sense and invent better transport or better computer for the general consumer to make banks. So I have no idea how they ended up in their situation that Susan is starting to hold resentment against her team. Maybe Reed Richards is dense as fuck or even a selective genius.

At least Susan mood became better as I met with her two more times since our meals in that burger joint. The two meetings was similar to first one as there was no romantic vibe to it and looked more like two friends meeting up for lunch, discussing their daily life. I learned during my interaction with her that Susan l liked to complain on how much she works to me. I never pictured her as someone who liked to whine but I guess that everybody have a limit on how much stress they can take before they need to vent.

I learned that her emergency was because one of her many foes attacked the Baxter building. They must have been quite sneaky or didn't do much damage because I didn't see them on news.

Now I'm sitting with Vanessa on the couch waiting for Tony Stark's first interview since his return.

He was rescued two days, or more accurately he rescued himself. Now he's back on the USA's soil and about the give an interview I'm sure that will become iconic.

I have my finance guy Edward Mocha that Elizabeth hired ready to buy as much Stark Industries shares as possible the few days. I didn't ask Leland to do it since I don't trust that guy one bit.

"I don't know why you are so obsessed with Stark's company. Now he is alive there is even less chance for you to buy any of the company shares. Also Ophelia lost the bet and she still didn't pay yet." Vanessa declared as she played her Nintendo DS.

With a quick glance on her console, I saw she was playing Dragon Quest. Very nice game but my personal favorite is advance wars, too bad they stopped making it. Maybe I should buy Nintendo and force them to do a fifth opus.

"You should ask her to pay up then." I told her as I watched Obadiah Stane walking toward the podium to start the conference press.

I ignored his speech and instead looked at Vanessa while pointing toward the screen where it showed Obadiah speaking. "You see this bald headed guy? He is back stabbing bitch, and with him as the head of the company, it will be messy."

"And you are going to profit from their fallout." Vanessa nodded in understanding before asking, "How do you know he betrayed Stark?"

That is a question that I particularly didn't want or like to respond.

"His computer has a lot of interesting stuff in it." I responded vaguely.

Thankfully Vanessa isn't the type of person to be overly curious and was satisfied by this answer.

"There is Stark." Vanessa remarked.

And as she said every camera was pointing toward the billionaire genius eating a burger, and just like in the movie he was sitting while having his back pressing on the podium.

"_I never got to say good bye to my father._" He started while putting away his burger.

"_There's question I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And then I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability._"

Stark got up and went behind the podium after a journalist asked him a question.

"_I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than making things that blow up and that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapon manufacturing division of Stark international until a such time I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country as well._"

His speech ended there as Obadiah was doing damage control while the journalists present were going absolutely crazy.

"I think you can start buying tomorrow, but will his company as profitable now that he doesn't sell weapon?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, it's not like his company is only selling weapons. Tony Stark is a genius. I am sure after some time he will be able to come up with something that makes plenty of money."

Knowing already what he's going to do in future, I can probably earn back my money from the dividend in three to four years on top of having the worth of my shares increase by multiple times.

"Makes sense, but isn't the money better used if you invested in your own company? I'm sure you or SEVEN can come up with better things than Stark's."

What Vanessa said made a lot of sense. I mean SEVEN was made to be much better than Tony. If I didn't obsess over owning a part of Stark's company and used that money for our own expansion, I could get to the level of Stark Industries in maybe five years.

I could still change my mind since I didn't buy the shares yet.

"Meh, it's probably better if use the money for ourselves, but I still want a share of his company though. Just for the sake of having it and maybe he will be able to help us expand." I replied to her and decided to still go for it.

"Are you one of his fans?" Vanessa said while looking at me suspiciously,

"N-no I'm not."

I'm definitely one of his fans.

Vanessa looked at me skeptically before changing the subject. "The press conference ended, and I'm hunger. Let's go."

With that said, we both left to eat.

OOOOO

It has been three day since Tony Stark's declaration of closing his weapons sales. During that time Edward succeeded in buying fifteen per cent of the company shares with a hundred millions dollars. From some research SEVEN gave me, Tony Stark have forty eight per cent shares, Obadiah Stane have seven per cent shares and the rest are split among multitude of shareholder. We still have to wait for the others to see if they want to sell or not.

Because today is the day when it will be the first time I am stealing other people powers for good.

Cole Turner, he has been under SEVEN's radar since the beginning due to being detected as a mutant. With closer observation, it was revealed he already had awakened his mutation and with closer monitoring, we discovered that his mutation allowed him to turn invisible.

He didn't seem to have other powers except being invisible and the invisibility isn't perfect as heat vision could detect him. He also couldn't turn invisible anything except himself hence he has to be naked if he want to be completely invisible. It made this power of his highly inconvenient and really fucking weak. But he is the only one I can take in the area without attracting the attention of other groups. I have to take step by step in order to build enough influence so I don't have to be so sneaky and settle trash level power like right now.

The reason I chose him as my first victim was because he lived alone and I knew what kind of power he already has.

There is also due to his action he committed with his power, such as thieveries and rape. With the police weird out by his crime due to never seeing him, he might attract the attention of other super natural people. Since he was also a big cunt, it was also decided to kill him while we were at it.

Now Vanessa, Ophelia and me along with the sentinel PT-1 are driving in direction of Cole Turner's house. The two women were curious how my power will work and also wanted to give Cole a beating for his action.

"We should cut off his dick first." Vanessa suggested.

"Then we can give him one of my favorite poisons, scarlet hole. He will die painfully as blood will come out of his orifice." Ophelia stated as she took out a vial with red liquid in it.

"Calm down girls. We don't want to make it messy. A disappearance is easier to deal than a murder." I reasoned with them.

"Who cares, the police won't find anything." Ophelia said.

"I care. If it was a disappearance, the police would probably spend two hours on it before they forget about it, but if it was a murder it will be whole another ball game."

I wasn't worried about the police but we live in New York, where there is a bunch of vigilante or super hero. There is no reason to take risk and attract their attention.

"How are you going to dispose him?" Vanessa asked me.

"Simple, have the sentinel restrain him, take his power, after its done break his neck, take the body back to the building with us and throw it to the incinerator. EZ PZ." I explained to them.

The plan is simple and clean.

"He's getting out too easily." Ophelia stated.

She alluding to the fact that Cole raped multiple women and she is dissatisfied of the way I'm killing him because it is too gentle.

"You girls can do whatever you want to do with him after I knock him out take him to our building. As long you clean after yourself and throw the corpse in the incinerator." I relented and proposed.

"Nothing extreme then, just give him a few punches." Ophelia declared and Vanessa hummed in agreement.

I let them discuss between them on how to inflict bodily harm to the soon to be ex mutant as I focused on driving. Soon we arrived and got in the building easily thanks to Ophelia lock picking skill. All the nearby cameras has been taking care of SEVEN and she made sure it didn't record anything incriminating, actually she made it that we were never shown on the footage.

We entered Cole's apartment easily enough without trying to be sneaky as we let the sentinel PT-1 marching in the front as SEVEN detected Cole was in his bedroom sleeping.

When we stepped in the bedroom, we found no one. Ophelia put her sunglasses and scanned the room. The glasses on her weren't sunglasses but heat vision glasses that SEVEN made.

"He is still here." Ophelia stated.

"SEVEN, get him."

I gave a simple command to the AI and she executed it outright. The robot walked towards the corner of the room and grabbed what seemed the air and lifted it upward.

A voice shouted in indignation, "What the fuck! Who the fuck are you people? Why there is a terminator here?!"

"You have been a naughty boy, Cole. We are here to punish you." Ophelia said cheekily while Vanessa snickered at her reply. Ophelia has always been playful in this kind of situation and that attitude made me want to do the same.

"I'm a thief." I said in turn.

After realizing what I had said he scrambled to tell me the location of his money. "All my money is in that big blue box in the living room. Please don't kill me man, I'll give anything you want."

His pleading was starting to annoy me greatly and is making me want to do the contrary of what he is asking.

"Let's get it started." I told SEVEN.

The sentinel swung the invisible guy on his bed and pinned him down. I climbed on the bed and put my hands on the sides of his head. I started to steal his mutation and I felt something traveling through my hands until it reaches my chest, it was like my hands were breathing except they were not exhaling.

"What are you doing to me, I feel weird." He said with a frightened voice.

I ignored him and concentrated on stealing his power since during it, I can't be interrupted or distracted.

"What do you feel?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Like somebody is sucking my blood, like taking the life out of me." Cole replied franticly as he trashed around on his bed trying to get out of the sentinel grip but it was for naught, the machine was way too strong for him.

Two minute passed before his invisibility was fading, starting from his torso until his whole naked body was visible to everybody present in the room.

"What happened? Why I'm like that? I can't… I can't feel my power anymore!" Cole screamed in horror.

"You're ugly." Vanessa stated coldly and dispassionately.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ophelia said as she punched between Cole's legs and making him cover his struck region and screech in pain. "I don't want to hear you bitching or see your little toddler dick." Ophelia said with a hint glee in her voice. She was probably pleased from cracking Cole's nuts.

I ignored Ophelia sadistic tendency and focused on the new power or mutation I gained. I willed my hand to turn invisible and it did. After a few more tries I could perfect turn any part of my body invisible and have a perfect control of the mutation.

I was awed by it for a couple second before the fact of this power is that it is shit tier compared to other came to my head, and lost interest to it.

"Let's go back home." I said to the other.

Cole maybe thought that he would keep his life tonight as the Sentinel let him go. His hope dashed the next second due to Ophelia giving a right hook right to his face. Taking a right hook from her who has taken the super extremis serum, he might just die from the punch but it seems that Ophelia held back because Cole is still alive.

The sentinel PT-1 dragged the unconscious body back to the car and threw him to the car's coffer after making sure the apartment was locked.

When we arrived back to the Kang Tower, I went straight to my bed to sleep while the sentinel and the girls went to where the incinerator was. I don't think I need them to tell me what happened as I am pretty sure he ended up in ashes.

OOOOO

**I'll end it here, next chapter will be more Susan and Kenan profiting from Tony's adventure.**


	6. Chapter 6: A bit different

**Yo, it's been a while. I was busy working and i was also transling some chinese novels in my spare, which gave me little time to write. Anyway enjoy the chapter, but if you're interested in my translating work, i'll put it after the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: A bit different.  
**

It has been a week since the buzzing news of Tony Stark's speech, during that time I got increased my fifteen percent shares of Stark Industries to thirty percent and still had ten millions dollars left. I gave the remaining money to Elizabeth for my company expansion project.

I could have bought more shares in Stark's company if I had more money but I got plenty enough and was satisfied of the amount I have. With a quick research by SEVEN, I learned that Obadiah bought ten percent to bring up his shares to seventeen. Obadiah bought his shares using alias behind the back of everyone and I'm pretty sure that is illegal, with on tip to the right person I could end him before he could anything, but I won't because I need him to do the exact same thing as in the movie so Iron Man can be born.

The remaining five percent are held mostly by key employees in the company who didn't want to sell such as Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Looking at her online, she resembled Gwyneth Paltrow but not really at the same time. Her hairs were redder, her lips fuller, her general facial feature a bit softer and her body is a bit different too. I have no design on her or even try to roll the dice on her, no matter how hot or good looking she is, I don't want Iron Man on my ass even though I could easily kill him by poisoning his drink while I'm invisible.

Now I'm sitting in Elizabeth office listen her talk about expansion plan.

"We should first expand into Europe and Asia. We have enough funds to start a branch in those two regions. I suggest we set up in Holland for our European holding and Hong Kong for our Asian's one. Luxembourg or Ireland can be considered due to their low taxes but I have friends and contact in Holland that can smooth and help our operation there, I think it is worth for paying a higher tax. Singapore or Vietnam are very nice base for Asia but China is a huge market who has a lot of potential and we can get in easier through Hong Kong without having to collaborate with a local company…"

Elizabeth continued to explain the details of her expansion plan to me and even handed me a stack papers that showed more information about her plans and graphics that I have no idea what it meant. All of that is started to give me a headache.

"… what do you think about it Kenan?" Elizabeth asked me after finishing her speech and snapping me from my thought.

"Great, Though I didn't understand half of it. Elizabeth, I trust you, there was no need to print so many papers, just a summary and your thought on it was enough but still, I appreciate it. You know I'm not good with those things, I prefer working alone on my little corner. That is why I hired you and let you decide what is good for the company."

I could totally ask SEVEN and maybe she will come up with better plans but I will have to work, which is something I don't want to do in excess.

"Because if it was me who was the CEO instead of you, the company will probably bankrupt and be gone." I joked with her and praised her.

It is always good to have a good relationship with your CEO and thankfully she is no Obadiah Stane type who will backstab people. Though the praise was calculated and it was still genuine.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I can't see you failing even if I'm not here. I just wanted to explain and go through the expansion plan with you before enacting it. I won't bore you with the details anymore and let you go back lay some golden eggs for us."

Taking the clue that I can go, I got up and I went for the door but not before saying, "I will, but as for you, don't overwork yourself."

I went back to my suit and relax.

Everybody downstairs are probably thinking that I am working but that couldn't be further from the truth. There is no one in this building that is freer than me. I pass my times playing games or do others thing that have no relation to working in any way, shape or form. Such as doing the naughty with Ophelia or Vanessa or both and trying to figure out what I want with Susan.

Just I was about to own some fools in warcraft, SEVEN interrupted me.

"Master, we are receiving a call from Obadiah Stane."

"What, how did he get our number?" I said in surprise.

"Edward put your number when he filled the form to buy the stocks."

"Oh… answer the call."

Now I was feeling stupid for being surprised he knew my number.

"_It is Mister Kang, Kenan Kang's phone?_" A gruff voice said from the many speakers I have around my computers. SEVEN can take my phone's calls anywhere and broadcast it anywhere in the house.

"Yeah, you are speaking to him."

"_I'm Obadiah Stane, I don't think I need to introduce myself do I?_"

I didn't have much of an opinion on him except that he will soon die, but from the way he talked, I already don't like him.

"No you don't. I wouldn't be much of a business man if I didn't know who my partners are."

I could guess why he was calling me, probably to ask me to sell my shares or something.

He laughed loudly and clearly through the speakers. "_Yes, I like to think that I have accomplished enough to be known in our circles, but I am sure you don't want to hear me brag about my achievement. I called to ask you if you are willing to sell you shares in Stark Industries. I have somebody who want, and can buy those shares for twice the price you bought_."

Probably one of his many aliases that want to buy it, or one of his AIM buddies.

"Not interested, unless you bring three billions." I told him flatly.

If he really had that much money, I am willing to sell. Three billions dollar will enable me to expand my company rapidly and become a one of the tech giants in the world.

"_Kenan be reasonable. Our offer is more than good and you could earn two hundred fifty millions dollars in a week while barely doing anything._" He said amiably trying to persuade me.

This guys is already in first basis with me and awfully friendly. That offer might be enticing if didn't know the future but I do, and it looked like a huge scam to me.

"Not interested." I repeated flatly.

"_The man I'm representing is very influential and powerful. He might help you with your company and is also good friend to have. You don't want a man like him as an enemy_." Even through the phone I could hear his irritation leak from his amiable voice along with an edge on threatening tone in it.

"Still not interested." I told him again with the same tone as the first time.

"_There is a charity party for the fire department in two days at Los Angeles. I would like to invite you to the event and maybe we can discuss it further during the party_."

I thought about it and wanted to refuse but then I remembered that the fight between Obadiah and Tony will happen soon after the event. I could go and see how rich people banquet or parties are like. I'll take this as a vacation and maybe sneak in Stark Industries if the occasions arise.

"I'll be there."

"_Great, I will send you the address shortly._"

He hangs up after his piece, leaving me to plan my vacation. To be honest I personally think there is nothing interesting to see in Los Angeles. Those Hollywood shit is boring to me, especially when in this dimension you got super heroes who are better celebrity.

I will need to call Vanessa and Ophelia to ask their opinion.

OOOOO

**Susan Storm**

Susan was in the Baxter building cafeteria eating her launch made of frozen lasagna, but the bad food didn't deter her good mood.

The blonde women with a new perspective in life and a more optimist outlook while not letting the things that annoys her or stresses her, such as the financial status of Fantastic Four Foundation, affect her life and bring her mood down. She concentrated on the good things that are happening in her life instead of the bad one.

The meeting with Kenan helped a lot, and she made sure to at least see him once a week. A friend outside of her tightly knit group of the fantastic four did wonder to her. Somebody who she can talk about subject that she can't to her partners, she also pours out her frustration and worries to him and without backlash which made her feel extremely good for having someone to rant or talk.

Kenan also gives her advices that prioritize herself over the other, those are type of advice that makes her feel good from hearing them but she will feel too guilty to apply them.

Susan is ninety nine percent sure that she is in love with Kenan but the only thing that keep her from pursuing him is that he is in relationship, that is why she avoid being romantic or flirty during their meeting. But she is a patient women, she can wait.

As Susan ate her meal with a smile, Ben and Reed walked in the cafeteria to have their launch. They joined her table after taking their meal from the counter.

The three members of the fantastic four exchanged small greeting and did some small talk. It was mostly between Susan and Ben, as Reed didn't said much as he felt awkward whenever he is with Susan since she refused his invitation for a dinner. At the first Reed might thought that she was playing hard to get as he tried to get her to a date multiple times but after refusing every single of his invitation, Reed may have finally understood that Susan wasn't interested.

Susan still treated him as a close friend but the closeness they had before is longer there. She hopes that Reed will get over it soon and become a good friend like Ben is to her instead of whatever he is doing right now.

"You seem to be in a very good mood these last few days." Ben remarked.

"I had a change of mentality. I realized that letting problems nest in my mind constantly is keeping me from enjoying the good moment I can have in life and stressing me like crazy, so I decided to think differently. If I can solve my problem, great, if I can't solve it then I will just endure it and go do something I like."

Hearing that, Reed looked down, maybe in shame or in guilt Susan couldn't quite tell.

"That is a nice way to see things, it resemble how I see things too." Ben replied while laughing.

"That is how Johnny views things too!" Susan exclaimed, laughing along with him.

"What made you change and start to live like us slackers?" Ben worded it like a joke but he was quite curious on what made Susan change like that.

"A friend told me it was alright to be selfish from time to time and nothing could be done if I stress too much." Susan answered the question honestly with a smile on her face.

"Do we know him?" Reed asked probingly.

"Nope, I only met him and got to know him recently." Thinking about Kenan brought a sweet smile from Susan which wasn't unnoticed by the two heroes.

"Him!?" Reed exclaimed in shock.

"How did you guys meet?" Ben asked to divert Susan attention from Reed's silly reaction.

"We met in the supermarket. I bumped into him and invited him to a coffee shop as an apology."

Susan over simplified the story so much that it looked like lie now. But there is no way that she will tell the detailed story as she might come off as a stalker if it was the case.

The blond woman glanced at the faces of her two teammates and they were giving her a weird and disbelieving expression.

"Is he that person trustworthy?" Reed asked cautiously.

Susan what they are afraid of, they are afraid that Kenan was a spy that want get close to the fantastic four in order to steal technologies and get information from them. It wouldn't be the first time that happened to them but Susan is ninety nine percent sure that Kenan isn't a spy.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't since I was the one to approach him first. He did show interest in our work but it was nothing above the normal but don't worry I will be careful." Susan said reassuringly.

"Do you like him? Your feeling may keep you for noticing things." Ben stated with Reed nodding in agreement.

Susan felt shy for a second before regaining her calm and responded. "No way, he's too young for me and he already has a girlfriend."

The first half was a lie, she didn't care that Kenan was younger than her after all she loved Reed who was older than her. The age gap wasn't that big anyway. But she had to lie in order to not come out as crazy and have them investigate or bother Kenan.

"Well, I'll trust your judgment." Ben declared with big smile and Susan returned the smile happily.

"He's still suspicious." Reed stated, a bit grumpy and depressed.

Susan ignored Reed comment and changed the subject to a more pleasant one.

OOOOO

After finishing her meal, Susan went back to her office to work. Settling comfortably in her chair, she thought back on the discussion with Ben and Reed.

Reed was acting like a jealous boyfriend and it irritated her a little bit, but she understand it is hard for him to process the fact that her feeling for him changed overnight but hoped that he will get over it and won't keep his current attitude he has right now or she might just call it quit.

Susan will never actually leave the team just because Reed is acting a bit irritating, at most she will just refrain from interacting much with him.

While working on the administrative papers of the foundation, her computer notified her that she received a new email. The title of that email caught her eyes because it was written, _I am Kenan's girlfriend._

Susan doubted if it was really from Kenan's girlfriend but still opened the mail to see the content because few people knew her mail and she was curious on what Kenan's girlfriend wanted to say, though a feeling a dread also manifested inside her. She wasn't concerned there was a virus in it as her computer protection was one of the best in the world.

Opening the mail she saw a few lines of text and a video attached to it.

_**Hello, I'm Vanessa, Kenan's girlfriend and the woman who you meet at the shopping center when you met Kenan for the first time.**_

_**I knew you were interested in Kenan but you sure took your sweet time to make contact. I expected you to call me but instead you went to meet him sneakily and even made it seem it was a coincidence. Such a naughty girl, but I respect that.**_

The fear inside Susan became more pronounced as her thought went in the direction of Vanessa forbidding her to ever meet with Kenan again, but she will not be intimidated by her.

_**You are probably wondering why I am writing to you, no need to fear, it wasn't to stop you from seeing Kenan. No, instead is to encourage you. You are probably asking why I would do that, it is because I don't mind sharing my boyfriend. Not only I don't mind it, it turns me on. You can go on date with him, fuck him and even become his girlfriend, you have my permission. Don't be weird out and let the fact you are sharing keep you from being with him, because you might regret it.**_

Susan indeed found it weird. Like most women on earth a relationship involve only two people but now she thinks about it, she didn't find the idea of sharing him repulsing. Susan didn't want to decide right now and preferred to think more about it to be sure. For now, she will finish reading the last few lines in the mail.

_**PS: I sent a video to try to persuade you that what I said is serious and show you what you will miss if you refuse. But you better not show this video to anybody unless don't want to ever see Kenan again.**_

Susan curiosity was picked, and now really wanted to see what is in the video.

Opening the file, the video showed a king sized bed and Kenan sitting on the edge. Kenan was completely naked and Susan saw his impressive pole, standing high and mighty waiting for attention.

"Oh my…" Susan exclaimed in surprise.

Kenan wasn't alone in the video as a woman was sitting next to him totally naked too. Susan recognized her as Kenan's girlfriend Vanessa.

Seeing her, Susan couldn't help but admire her naked glory. Her breasts are big, bountiful and perfectly shaped, thin waist and wide hips. Her skins are smooth and unblemished. Taking in the Vanessa flawless body ratio and pretty face, Susan has to grudgingly admit that Vanessa was very pretty with an otherworldly body.

The blonde woman was proud of her own body but even her felt herself inferior compared to Vanessa and felt a bit of envy.

Another woman entered the frame of the camera. The color of her hairs could be up for debate whenever it is dark green or black with a glint of green. The woman that just appeared was just as beautiful and sexy as Vanessa. Seeing the beauty of the two women made, Susan doubted her chance in being the sole partner of Kenan and made the offer that Vanessa proposed her more tempting.

"_Ophelia, I'm not sure I'm comfortable doing it on camera._" Susan heard Kenan said.

With this, Susan knew the name of the other woman present in the video.

"_Don't worry about the camera and concentrate on what Vanessa is about to do._" Ophelia responded as she sat near Kenan.

Vanessa lowered her head toward Kenan's laps and lick all along the big prick of Kenan.

Normally Vanessa would turn off the video as she isn't interested in porn video as she preferred to fantasize by herself and use her imagination when she needed relief, but she couldn't stop gazing at her monitor or break eye contact with it.

The screen showed Vanessa taking the head of Kenan's prick in her mouth and sensually suckled it while fisting the rest of his shaft. The other woman, Ophelia, was making out with Kenan with their tongue dancing and rotating with each other's. The kisses were so passionate and lewd that Susan couldn't help but have her cheeks heat up. Her cheeks turned to a deeper crimson when she saw Vanessa take the whole meat rod down her throat.

Her eyes nearly budged out of her eye sockets when she saw that. Susan couldn't comprehend on how Vanessa could take such a large and long dick in her mouth so easily. Yet it impressed her greatly.

Now, not only she couldn't but keep watching the video, she also started to feel aroused by it. Her nipples hardened and rubbed against the fabric of her bra while her pussy was getting moist due to the visual stimulation.

Soon in the video, the two women started to services Kenan's prick together, running their tongue and pressing their lips on the side of his shaft, suckling his balls and each of them took their turn in blowing his cock like it was the most delicious candy in the world.

Susan couldn't stop her hand from traveling toward her crotch and under her pants. She ran a finger on the slit of her wet cunt while her other hand grabbed and squeezed her breast trying to bring some form of pleasure to relieve her arousal.

Susan would never thought or believe that she would be so turn on by a video showing her love interest having sex with other women. She would have slapped the person who told her that, but here she is now, masturbating to it and loving it.

"_I'm cumming!_" Kenan yelled out.

Vanessa had her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and took all of his semen in her mouth while Ophelia was wanking his shaft rapidly. Then Vanessa pulled off his prick and kissed the green haired woman to share the white seed in her mouth with her.

After gulping down her shares, Ophelia lied down on the edge on the bed and spread wide open legs while facing the camera hence giving a full view of her of pussy.

"_Kenan, I can't wait anymore, come and fuck me already._" The green haired eyed woman said needy.

Kenan didn't hesitate and positioned above Ophelia thrust his full length in one go, inciting a moan from the woman. Kenan took Ophelia's legs and put them on his shoulder before getting on the bed and fucked her steadily with long hard thrust. That position gave Susan the perfect view of their sexes connecting and Kenan going in and out.

On Susan mind, Kenan must be a stud to be able to for another round after so quickly after an orgasm without rest. And he kept plowing her with such a vigor and strength that it made Susan even hornier.

She pushed two of her finger inside her fold and moaned along with Ophelia who was getting her tight holes penetrated and stretched by Kenan's big cock.

"_Oh YES! YOUR BIG DICK IS SO GOOD! FUCK ME BABY! DON'T STOP!_" Ophelia yelled out in pleasure.

"_That's right babe, fuck her good, and make her scream._" Vanessa said softly and seductively to Kenan.

"That woman and his girlfriend are such a slut. I'm much better than them." Susan muttered jealously, wishing she was the one Kenan was making love to.

Susan rubbed and pinched her clit furiously as she watched Kenan's dick going in and out of Ophelia's pussy with her essence leaking out proficiently and Kenan's balls slapping on her butt every time he thrust.

She didn't know how much time has passed but Susan was sure that Ophelia cummed multiple times already. Susan has yet to bring herself some much needed release due to her hands not being as effective as the prick shown on the screen but she was working hard on it as she wanted to release at the same time as Kenan in the video.

"_I'm close…_" Kenan grunted as he increased the pace of his hips movement.

Susan used both of her hands to work her pussy and try to bring herself to orgasm faster.

Vanessa was playing with herself and watching other two go at it, exactly like what Susan is doing right now. Sometime Vanessa would say some sweet or lewd words to them and caress Kenan's backside as well as kissing him.

"_I'm cumming!"_ Soon, Kenan stopped his movements, his muscle tensed as his plunged his dick as deep as possible and filled Ophelia with his abundant seeds.

Susan was also having her release at the same moment.

"AH! Kenan!" She screamed out as her back arched and her muscles clenched as pleasure flooded in her while her release came out of her castle gate.

Coming back to her sense, she found her pants and underwear soaked by her release. She will have to change it, but it was for later as she was still horny and wanted to continue pleasuring herself because of what she saw on her monitor. Kenan's semen was dripping out of Ophelia's freshly fucked hole, and that turned Susan on greatly.

She didn't know why the sight of Kenan's sperm coming out of another woman pussy turner her on that much. Susan even wondered how it would taste as she had an urge to drink the white liquid.

"God… what is happening to me?" Susan asked herself.

Susan thought that this video is turning her into a pervert and awakening something in her she never thought she had. She was turning into a perverted woman and she can't stop herself from becoming one.

Her finger was drawing circles around her clit, taking it easy to cool off her core before the fire inside come again and open the flood gate.

"What a stud…" Susan whispered pleasantly and happily.

She feeling proud and pleased that Kenan could go for another round again as she saw in her screen Kenan lying on the bed and Vanessa, with her back facing the camera, was ready to mount him and take that fat cock in her.

It was as if she was hypnotized, Susan couldn't take her eyes off Vanessa's firm and big bum, like a snake charmed by the man playing the flute. She admired Vanessa bounce her supple derriere on her Kenan's laps and rode him expertly like a porn star would.

"What a slut." Susan stated jealously.

Susan thought she was thinking and acting the complete contrary of what normal person would react upon seeing the video. She should have closed the video when it showed them naked but instead continued watching. She should have felt angry or disappointed when she saw Kenan fucking other girl but instead felt aroused. Her jealousy should be aimed at Kenan for being with other women than her but instead it is aimed on other women for being there and not her.

After watching this video for a dozen of minutes, Susan couldn't recognize herself anymore. She was fingering herself in office something she would have never done before.

"Kenan… it's your entire fault." Susan moaned as her fingers were going in and out of her wet core, focusing and rubbing on her G-spot.

On the screen it showed Kenan thrusting back against Vanessa bouncing form while his hands were resting on her back, hugging her closely. Susan couldn't see clearly but she was fairly sure they were kissing and exchanging saliva as she heard muffled moans instead of the normal one.

Susan huffed and moaned softly and played with herself as she kept watching Kenan pound his large prick into the wet fold of Vanessa in a rabid pace.

Sensing her orgasm coming near, Susan started to use her other hand rub harshly her clit while her other kept fucking her cunt. But suddenly her door opened and Reed show up.

Susan scrambled to pull out her hands from her pants and close the video who was broadcasting moaning sound loud enough for him to hear. Fortunately for Susan, her office desk blocked Reed's view on her lower body hence he couldn't know or see her wet pants. But it was sure that Reed knows that she was watching porn.

There was no debate on it as he walked in hearing moaning sound while Susan scrambled in hurry to click her mouse and her cheeks was visibly reds as well as flustered.

"W-what are you doing here?" Susan asked trying to sound and act calm like nothing happened but her face was flushed red like a tomato. She felt horny and cranky from being interrupted when she was near her release. She wants Reed to say his peace and get out quickly so she can go back to what she was doing and bring herself to a much need orgasm.

"Hum, I wanted to tell you some good news." Reed said with a visible blush on his.

"Okay." Susan edged impatiently.

"I got a call from one of my friend that work at Space X, he wants to hire us to work with them on their next space program. He assured me that we will get a big fee for our services." Reed said happily.

"Great, send me the details." Susan said calmly.

Susan would be jumping in joy if her mind wasn't clouded in lust and thinking with her loin.

"You don't seem happy about it." Reed asked suspiciously after whipping her tactile pad and sending her the details. Reed thought that Susan would react more cheerfully than the cold response he got.

Even though her lust subdued greatly compared to the start, the initial shock of hearing the news already passed so there was no point in reacting now, and she can't exactly get up without revealing that her crotch is soaked.

"Oh, I'm happy. It's just that I want to start working on it now." Susan replied with a smile to reassure him and started to work on the things that need to be done before they could start. But her damp pants are getting uncomfortable and her pussy is still tingling for attention.

Susan wished Reed could just leave so she can change her clothes and take a cold shower to calm herself.

"How about we go for a dinner tonight to celebrate it?" Reed proposed hesitantly with a hopeful tone.

"Alright, great idea, we can do it in the cafeteria. I'll call everybody and tell them the good news." Susan stated while giving him a full smile.

Reed showed a disappointed face but still smiled at her. Susan knew Reed wanted a date but she wasn't interested, especially after what just happened, and instead purposely misunderstood him.

"I'll see you later." Reed said before leaving.

Seeing Reed slumped shoulder, Susan felt a bit bad for him but it is better that way. The faster he understands the better it is.

Now that Reed left, Susan can go to her bedroom and take a shower, but before that, she will save the video up on her personal computers, because tonight, Susan will watch the remaining of the video. She remarked that there is still half left before it ends.

"What a stud…" Susan said with a pleased sigh.

Now she has to work but tonight she will be sure to research the video deeply.

OOOOO

**Kenan**

I arrived in Los Angeles two hours ago for the charity even that Stark Industries was hosting. It was held at some five stars hotel hall. Too bad that same hotel was full so I have to book a room at a nearby hotel. At least the hotel I booked was at two minutes walks from the party.

Vanessa accompanied me on this trip to the city of angels along with the sentinel PT-1. The android flew through the sky undetected from New York to Los Angeles. The PT-1 even got to the city before us. It also helps that the PT-1 can turn invisible.

At the beginning Vanessa suggested we invite Susan to come with us but after phoning her, I learned she was busy with a new project that can earn them some big bucks and put them out of the red.

I noticed that Vanessa was more eager than me about seducing and making Susan one of us. When I asked her about it, she replied that we needed a 'good girl' to have the three side of morality in my harem. Ophelia for evil, herself for neutral and Susan for good. That morality categorization was too basic for as I preferred Fate/GO ones, such as chaotic good for the Punisher.

Her explanation of wanting to complete the morality trinity as the reason for wanting Susan to join us was weird and I doubted it was the only reasons but I'm not going to complain when my beautiful girlfriend is helping me hook up with an equally beautiful woman.

The charity event is held tonight and the both of us is preparing for it. We had two hours before the party start and we already shopped the necessary clothes for it. I chose a classic black and white tuxedo for the party while Susan went for a deep blue midi dress with black ankle strap heel.

The catch is that Vanessa changed her appearance for tonight. She had the face that resembled those pretty girls from Korean k-pop idol groups and body that took the best from the JAV actresses. Apparently she wanted to change her appearance to please me. I didn't mind and actually loves her original but having a shapshifter as a girlfriend come with perks like that. It is like having a Swiss knife or a box a sweet that have every kind sweet in it. I can have a taste of every types of beauty in the world.

I think I can expect some action tonight after the party.

The sentinel PT-1 is guarding us in the room while being invisible. SEVEN will keep an eye on the surrounding and safe guard us in case anything happens. We can never be more cautious in a universe like MARVEL.

SEVEN developed the invisible option for the sentinel after studying my blood. She imitated how my cells turned invisible and applied to the PT-1 metal frame. It wasn't exactly how it was done since there were a bunch of other details involved.

SEVEN was also studying Vanessa blood as her blood is pretty special, but it is also a lot more complicated. With time maybe SEVEN will be able to get some result out of it and make the sentinel able to adapt to their opponent. It will be faster and better if I collected more as well as different types of mutant's bloods but to get the blood I will have to get it from the X-men mansion or try to get it sneakily from the people who didn't manifest their mutation yet.

I will decide when I get back to New York.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Vanessa as I was done with dressing myself, Vanessa walked out of the bathroom. She looked absolutely stunning, truly a sight to behold and remember.

"You look great." I complimented her as I took her lips with mine.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." She said after we pulled out of our loving kiss before it turned to a make out sessions.

As we still have time before the charity party, we both sat on the couch and cuddled.

"I wonder how the party will be, I never been to one. Kenan, what is the plan for tonight?" Vanessa asked sweetly into my ear.

I have never been into one of these parties before but I could guess how it is going to go with the amount of movies I saw. It will be probably rich people talking with other rich people and a bunch of pretty girls who nobody knew who invited them with some normal folks that came to dance.

"We should just try to have fun tonight. I will probably talk at some point with Stane or Stark, so I will try to glean some information about their plan for the future of the company, and maybe if the occasion arises. I will try to sow discord between Stane and Stark."

To be honest I don't have to anything except wait but I prefer to keep appearance that I am doing something. It will be weird if I didn't try to ask about the Stark Industries future when I just invested so much in it. The last I want is to appear weird and have the wrong people do some meticulous research on my past.

"Let's just take this as a vacation for couple then." She said as she snuggled closer to my arms.

At this instance, she looked like a cat.

OOOOO

When it was time, we walked to the event and got in easily after saying my name to the guard. I found the security quite lax or it is good and I just can't see it. The guard barely checked my names and I could see a lot a journalist as well as hoes running rampant.

Thankfully none of the two groups recognized me or cared about me. I guess that I don't have any fame, which is a good thing.

Getting in the hall, I could see it was already filled with quite an amount of people and as I predicted, rich looking dudes talking with others rich looking people and a lot people that looked like trophy wife or boy toys.

There was a bar already serving people while waiters were carrying champagne on their platter, and there was also a buffet table with plenty of appetizers on it.

I slid in a hundred thousand dollars check in the donation box. I could have given more but I think the amount I have given is more than enough for them.

"I'll get some drinks for us." Vanessa said as she left for the bar and leaved me alone.

I went to the buffet table to occupy myself by eating as I didn't know anybody here and don't want to interact with either of them. I will just wait here for Obadiah Stane to come and get out of here after as this party already started to bore me.

It didn't take long for me to spot Obadiah big frame, he was talking with some old man I never saw in my life. He seems to have spotted me too as a minute he walked in a straight line toward me.

"Mister Kang! Glad you could make it." The imposing man greeted as she shook my hand firmly.

"Glad to be here." I greeted back.

"I hope you find the party to your liking, and it would please us greatly if you could write a check for the fire department." He said and gestured in direction of the donation box to me.

"Already done so." I replied.

"Great! With that out of the way, I wanted to ask if you changed your mind about selling your shares. He can buy it off your hands for three times the price you spent."

His hand was on my shoulder and squeezed my shoulder light. His smile looked kind by didn't feel kind but threatening. He looked intimidating and may have intimidated a lesser man to fold but when you could easily crush his head Ser Gregor style, this kind of intimidation looked like a toddler trying to threaten an adult.

"That would be still a no." I told him flatly.

"That is shame."

"I'm more interested on how Stark Industries will operate in the future if you stop selling weapons." I asked him.

"The decision on stopping weapons manufacturing isn't definite, maybe I can make Tony change his mind but he can be stubborn. But what is your view on it?"

If I wanted to be honest, having Stark Industries keep selling their actual catalogue of weapons while Tony developed the other catalogue of the company is the best for the company money wise. But it will never happen as long Tony Stark is alive.

"I don't really care as long the company makes money but it will be a shame if you guys stopped manufacturing weapons. You guys already have the market, it will be a lot of money threw away." I answered.

"I have the exact same thought. I can say that we have the same vision for the company. Can I count on your help during the shareholder meeting in few days?" Obadiah probed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder in an overly friendly gesture.

"If your plan for the company is good, yeah." I replied neutrally.

I didn't want to give him any guarantee that I will support him but still gave him some hope to get this guy out of my boot. Anyway he will die in soon enough.

"Good, enjoy yourself tonight. I have to entertain and talk with the governor." Obadiah said before he left and went toward an old politician.

I looked around the bar for Vanessa and found her near the bar talking with a guy. She was smiling but I could tell she was annoyed even though she changed her appearance. There is no visible sign of her mood but I could always tell how she felt when I look at her. I attribute it to being her boyfriend and spending a lot of time with her.

She was holding two cups of champagne on her hands and tried to slip out but her path was blocked by the man who was harassing her. I guess I have no choice but to intervene before Vanessa dropped the drinks and snap his neck.

"As I said, sir, I am not interested." I heard Vanessa said firmly as I got near.

"C'mon beautiful, didn't you come her to have fun?" Her harasser said, his speech slurred and he sounded a bit drunk.

I couldn't believe a guy was already drunk so early into the party.

I walked until I was standing behind the drunken guy, Vanessa noticed me and looked visibly more relaxed.

Maybe seeing the relaxed face of Vanessa, the guy thought his seduction worked and tried to take one of the drinks in her hands. I slapped slightly on his shoulder to attract his attention and stop him from what he is doing before the situation turn to something ugly.

He turned his back toward me, his face showed annoyance. "What it is?" He said, his irritation bleeding through his voice.

"You are blocking the path." I told him coldly.

"What the… are you looking for a fight?! Can't you see that I'm busy? There's plenty of place for you to go to bar." He exclaimed angrily.

"You were keeping me from reaching my girlfriend." I responded calmly.

The reason I said it past tense was that Vanessa slipped out easily when he was distracted and went to my side.

"Thank you honey." I deliberately said sweetly to Vanessa as I took the offered drink in her hand.

"You are welcome honey." Vanessa responded just as sweetly and kissed me deeply.

I hoped with the kiss the guy will take the hint and leave but that guy got offended instead.

"What the fuck man, I was first!" He exclaimed in indignation.

"The first at what!? In harassing a woman who wanted to leave but couldn't because you kept blocking her path and annoying her?" I replied to him sarcastically.

"She clearly was into me before you showed up." The drunken guy stated full confidence in his disillusion.

"I kept telling you I wasn't interested you jerk, but perhaps I was being too polite because you kept bothering me. Let me tell you once and for all, I have a boyfriend and I'm perfectly happy with him, I am not interest or want any of your advances. Did you get that through your big skull you retard?" Vanessa said vulgarly and looked at him like she wanted to put a bullet between his eyes.

"I was first!" He said persistently.

He tried to push me off but I caught his arms before they could. He tried to get his arms out of my grasp but he wasn't strong enough and was too drunk for it.

If words weren't going to stop his drunken stupor, maybe pain will.

I twisted his arm sideways until he cringed in pain but I could tell that it didn't hurt much since I barely twisted his arms. At least it was enough for him to flinch and back off.

"Keuk! Let me go…" The drunken man said with a pained expression.

I let him go as he asked and waited to see how he was going to react. Unexpectedly he left soon after without a word. I guess he finally realized what he was doing or he just got scared.

"What an asshole." Vanessa remarked.

"I wonder how a guy like him got into the party." I muttered as I took a sip of the drink in my hand and discovered it was champagne.

"Let's forget about him. It isn't the first time that I have to deal with guys who are way too insistent." Vanessa said and took my left arm to place it between her busts. "For a moment I thought that you were about to break his arms but you showed a lot of restraint. Good job." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"The hassle that come after the beating isn't worth it." I chuckled.

We continued to chat and have small talk between ourselves while ignoring the people in our surrounding. I guess both of us weren't much fan of this kind of parties.

The poppy songs that the party DJ was playing changed to a more romantic theme, and that mood incited Vanessa to ask me if I wanted to dance.

"Wanna dance?" She asked bluntly but with an enticing smile that didn't leave much of a choice for my answer.

Just as we made our way to the dance floor, a voice that felt familiar interrupted us.

"Hey, Kang! We finally meet!"

Turning my head around, I saw the famous and beloved Tony Stark.

I nearly blurted "Oh Shit!" but I managed to hold it in. It wouldn't be good to start fanboying in front of him and cause misunderstanding, since he didn't know the reasons I would be fanboying.

"Mr. Stark, I didn't expect you to be here." I said with an even tone and lied.

"How can I not be in my own charity event?" Stark responded with a joking tone.

"I hope you are enjoying you night." He asked us.

But before I could say anything, Vanessa responded. "This party boring."

This answer could be expected from her, she was still ever so blunt.

"Maybe the company isn't to your taste?" Tony suggested with a charming smile.

Now, I kind of remember how much of an asshole he was, but I didn't have to worry about anything as Vanessa answered right after that.

"Definitely, I rather stay at the hotel and ride my boyfriend to wonderland."

Tony clearly didn't expect this as he was left a bit bewildered and speechless. He changed the subject soon after.

"Anyway, it's good to finally meet the second biggest shareholder of my company. I was curious on why you bought so many of them when everybody wanted nothing else but get rid of it?"

I guess everybody would pay attention to someone who bought so many shares in their company, even the careless Tony Stark. I was sure he investigated me, but since I don't feel any hostility from him, it means that he didn't find anything wrong on my background.

"Everybody else was thinking of what a weapons manufacturing company would do if it doesn't make weapons? Me, I thought it this way. If that guy can make the best missile launcher, he sure can make some new technologies for the civilian. Though I hope you don't get into the phone business, because that's my line of work and I'll cry if you start stealing all my customers."

I explained my pre-prepared reasons and also joked a bit with him.

"I wish people in my company thought like you, sadly they are a bunch of morons. But don't worry, if I ever want to get into the smartphone market, I'll hit you up and we'll come up with something. Now, I'll to leave you guys, somebody is calling me."

He slapped my upper arm a few time before he went to the dance floor, in direction of where Pepper Potts was. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress that hugged her figure, though this might be one of the reason that Tony was walking toward her but I doubted it was the main reason, because she was dancing with I think was Happy Hogan.

I stopped paying to them and went to dance floor with Vanessa.

None of us both were especially skilled in dancing but we didn't need to. We held each other and moved to slow pace of the sound. Looking at each other lovingly and not paying attention to our surrounding.

Not long after, the dance ended and we were ready to return to the hotel. As we were leaving I noticed Tony receiving pictures from that pretty reporter and see him storming off of the hall.

I guess things will start to get serious, but right now I don't have the time to think about it, because Vanessa is going to ride me toward the wonderland.

OOOOO

The next day, the news of Iron man destroying terrorist and cash of weapons in the Middle East was shown on TV and talked about for the entire day.

Obadiah Stane immediately conveyed a shareholder meeting without Tony Stark for the purpose to kick Tony Stark out the company.

I was obviously asked to come too, since he needed everybody vote if he wanted to succeed in his plan, especially me because I owned thirty per cent of the company.

A choice needed to be made there. I could follow the story line and agree with Obadiah to kick Stark out of the company but risk to alienate MCU favorite hero. Or refuse and mess up with the story line but stay friendly with Tony.

I decided to go rogue and chose to stay friendly with Iron man.

Obviously Stane wasn't happy at all, since out of all the shareholders present, I was the only one who had refused to kick Stark out.

He questioned and tried his best to convince me to change my mind, but nothing he could say or do would be able to make me change my mind. After all, I knew the future.

Stane walked out of the room in big stride and extremely furious, he certainly didn't appreciate when I said that alienating the company's golden chick was stupid.

I certainly would need to watch my back as he hinted that I would receive some unwanted attention. But I had SEVEN watching over him and Stark, in case anything happens due to me changing the story line. From what I could deduce, he should be more desperate and prone to do reckless thing than what I remembered from the movie.

If anything goes south, I will have SEVEN intervene with the Sentinel, discreetly of course.

For now, I'll just continue my honeymoon like vacation with Vanessa.

OOOOO

It didn't take long for Stane to make his move. Maybe he was feeling pressured by the fact that Stark was not so sneakily trying to investigate him and had actually found something on him to make him go to jail for a long time.

"Are you sure that you don't need me to come with you?" Vanessa asked me.

"Nah I'm good. I'm just going to their server's room, and it's not like they have heat sensor anyway. Just stay here and stay comfy, take it like you're watching a movie." I responded as I equipped the suit could adapt to my invisibility.

Staying comfy she did, Vanessa was sitting on the sofa with a huge TV screen in front of her that showed Stane sneaking around Tony's house while wearing light and comfy clothes.

The reason I didn't need her help was the mission was quite easy and boring. Also I just wanted to play spy for the sake of it.

"Hmm. Come back quickly." Vanessa said with a hint need.

I gave Vanessa a deep and lingering kiss before I departed in direction of Stark Industries building.

I sent the sentinel watch over Stark in case anything happens, but everything seems to be going like in the movie, except the fact that he did it a bit faster this time. He did his blue vein thingy with his ultrasound USB, and took Tony's arc reactor on his chest before going straight to lab.

The SHIELD agents were pouring into the building in attempt to stop him while Rhodes saved Stark.

Me, I was just chilling at servers' room and watched everything unfold with my contact lenses.

I plugged the USB SEVEN gave me into the computer and let it do its thing. From what I learned from SEVEN, the USB I plugged will download and store the information on the servers and will also leave spy bot for SEVEN to collect information on everything Stark Industries do.

With this, I will be able to know nearly every move that Stark Industries will do, and the spy bot should only be detected if Stark himself spends times to search every crook any cranny of the servers.

Paying back attention to Stane, I saw him trash the SHIELD agents like they were a bunch of kindergarten kids and make his way out to chase Pepper Potts but met Stark with his Mark-III on.

"_You are very hard man to kill Tony. I tried too many times to be subtle about it, but this time I'll make sure to crack your head like an egg and end this once and for all."_

Stane said with a voice filled with hatred.

He seemed to be much angrier than what I recalled from the movie.

The fight resembled greatly from the one in the first movie. Iron man couldn't fight against the Iron Monger in a head to head fight since he lacked raw strength and offensive power compared to his counterpart. He had to resort to trick such as baiting the Iron Monger high into the air.

But just like in the movie, it wasn't enough, but the difference was that Stane was much more violent and Stark was taking much more damage.

I was getting worried for Stark, because Stane wasn't doing the typical villain monologue but instead keep pounding on him and I don't think he could take it much longer.

I could also see that Pepper was trying to blast the reactor through the roof like in my memories but from what I could tell, it will be too late and Stark will die before it happens.

"SEVEN be on standby to intervene, but keep your distance." I ordered.

Was it because I changed the story line that caused Stane to be so bloodthirsty? It was probably the case.

Thinking and analyzing the situation again. It looked more and more likely that Tony would not make it, not even close. The Iron Monger is starting to crush his helmet instead of his body, if nothing happens, his head will really be cracked like an egg.

"SEVEN, do it."

Just as ordered, the sentinel shot from three building away, two stealth electromagnetic sticky bombs. The little bombs attached themselves to the Iron Monger back and head before exploding, rendering his weapons and most his control system fried.

"_AH! What did you do TONY!?"_ Stane demanded furiously. He mistakenly thought that it was Tony's fault.

With those out he was just a walking steel junk. Tony, who got out of his clutch before his head got crushed thanks to Sentinel, was able to lead him where he needed to be and use the explosion of the reactor to kill him.

He suspected of something but couldn't see anything due to having his head covered by his counterpart big hands.

With that taken care of, I quickly asked Sentinel to retreat. As for myself, I got out of the building after I was done before the SHIELD agents arrived and went back to the hotel into Vanessa's arms.

The rest was like in the movie, dude going totally off script to said he was Iron Man.

**Medical Martial God**

**Description of the story: **

The unparalleled Demon King Ye Xuan, who was able to heal the death or the living alike and master of sacred medicine scripture, was betrayed and killed by his fellow Demon Kings. But he reincarnated into the body of Ye Xuan, the prodigal son of the Ye family and vowed to himself that he would return to his peak and take back everything that belonged to him!

**You can see it at 2019/10/11/ medical-martial-god-chapter-1/**


End file.
